A Demon's Promise
by Peneia Teke
Summary: After using the remnants of his demon energy to rescue Botan during a mission, Hiei falls victim to a deadly illness. Botan agrees to stay with him, but will her powers be enough to heal him? Hiei x Botan
1. Sacrifice

**Peneia Teke**: Hello! This is a story that started out as a one shot, but I decided to see where it would go if I expanded it.

This story is dedicated to **Firekeeper727**, my awesome beta reader, and **Hero Girl of Brien** to make up for the fact that I'm keeping _Inevitable Fate_ as a one shot.

**Disclaimer**: Trust me. You'd know if I owned Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

**Chapter One: Sacrifice**

* * *

"It's unusual, wouldn't you agree? I mean there's no motive behind these so called 'manipulations'…" Botan mused out loud. She was currently located on the rooftop of Sarayashiki Junior High, playing the part of 'school girl' while attempting to explain the details of Spirit World's newest dilemma to one, Yusuke Urameshi. "And the scariest part is he strikes randomly. We can't find any pattern at all." She wrapped her arms tightly around herself to block out the biting wind. Why had Koenma decided to give them a mission on such a cold, blustery day?

"Yeah…" Yusuke said, scrunching up his face in thought. "That _is_ weird. Almost like he's in it for his own sick pleasure." The final bell had rung twenty minutes ago and the groups of students leaving the building were becoming fewer and farther apart.

"_Urameshi_! I knew I'd find you up here! Guess _what_?" a familiar voice exclaimed as Kazuma Kuwabara rushed toward them, nearly running the Spirit Detective over in his excitement. "The arcade across town just reopened, and they have a new game called Triple X! Everyone's talkin' about it! It's, like, the sickest thing since that... one…" he trailed off, having apparently just noticed the ferry girl. "Oh, hey, Botan. What's goin' on?"

"Hello, Kuwabara," Botan greeted distractedly, "It's actually good that you're here. I was just filling in Yusuke about his new case."

"New case, huh? Looks like I got here just in time." He leaned against the wall and shoved his hands in his pockets, trying to appear nonchalant. His news of the arcade was quickly pushed aside.

"Yes, well, as soon as the other two get here I can explain what's going on," Botan said, folding her arms over her chest. "Koenma wants you to finish this case as quickly as possible, Yusuke."

"What're you tellin' me for?" he grumbled, "I'm not the one who's running late."

"Yeah, that's a first."

Suddenly, the side door opened, and Kurama stepped out onto the rooftop. He raised a hand in greeting and walked slowly toward them, as if meeting friends on the rooftop of a school was an every day occurrence. They exchanged greetings, and Kurama apologized for his tardiness.

"I had some work to finish up in the biology lab," he explained.

"No surprise there," Kuwabara muttered.

"Hey, look… I think it's Hiei." Before Botan had even finished her sentence, a black streak flashed passed them, and Hiei seemed to appear out of thin air, looking irritated. For just a split second an expression of pain flickered across his face, contorting his features into a grimace. He composed himself quickly, however, and no one seemed to notice the sudden change. Or if they had, they didn't say anything.

"Well, that was good timing."

"Ok," Botan said, calling their attention on her, again. "As I've already told Yusuke, we've had several reports of humans becoming possessed by demons and committing various crimes across the city. Many of them have disappeared afterwards without a trace. The demons we believe to be behind this aren't particularly bright and most don't work well together, so it's possible they're uniting under a leader." She looked around at them all, letting her words sink in. "Koenma has given you three days to solve this case. Normally-"

"Three days? He gave me more time when I was trying to track down Hiei and Kurama, and that was with the threat of his dad."

"Please don't interrupt, Yusuke. As I was saying, normally, he wouldn't set a time limit, but it's getting out of hand, and some humans have even died!"

"Well, that's just great. How the hell are we supposed to find these... whatevers when we don't even know what they look like?" Yusuke asked bitterly.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Botan reached into her kimono and pulled out a slightly crumpled photo of a hooded figure with its back turned to the camera. It seemed to be retreating into the forest surrounding the park. "This was taken a day or two ago by one of Spirit World's personnel. The image isn't very clear, but it's all we have to go by."

Kuwabara and Kurama's expressions had turned grave, but Hiei looked pissed. "Hn…You dragged me all the way out here for this? I say if the humans aren't strong enough to ward off a few weak _demons_, then they don't deserve the right to live."

"Damn. What crawled up your ass and died today?" Yusuke asked, giving the fire demon a weird look. "I mean, I don't like people much, either, but I'm not gonna sit around and let a bunch of stupid demons wreak havoc in my city."

"You said it, Urameshi!"

"Hiei," Botan said, "I really wish you wouldn't discriminate against humans like that. They're stronger than you give them credit for, just look at Yusuke and Kuwabara…" She trailed off when she saw him flinch slightly in pain, though it was obvious by his expression that he was trying to hide it.

"Hey… What's wrong, Shrimp?" Kuwabara asked, snapping him out of his stupor. "You look kinda pale."

"I'm fine." Hiei scoffed, turning his head away in disgust.

"Hiei…" Kurama warned softly, giving him a pointed look. "It's not wise to disregard your well-being. Take a day or two off. We can manage."

Hiei shot him a scathing glare and Kurama frowned back at him. They held each other's gaze for a moment until the red head glanced away. Botan had a feeling this wasn't the first time the topic had come up. "Ridiculous. I don't need your concern." Hiei sneered. Then he turned and disappeared with a zip of crackling air, leaving them all to stare after him.

* * *

Hiei sat crouched in a large tree, hand clutched around the hilt of his katana as he waited for an opening to move in. His breath came out in short clouds of steam, the only way to tell he was affected at all by the chilly weather. He could sense Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama nearby as they waited patiently below him, well out of harm's way. Botan was hovering close to the canopy of the trees on her oar, though most of the branches were devoid of leaves.

They had locked onto the hideout of the human-possessing-demons and were now waiting for them to make the next move. They didn't have to wait for long.

Hiei stiffened at a surge of energy behind him and leapt from the branch seconds before it exploded, sending shards of wood in every direction. He landed heavily on the ground and rolled back into thicker foliage. The presence he'd felt swelled and disappeared before he could get a lock on it. The fire demon cursed and spun around, but the forest was quiet as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"You ok, Hiei?" came the muffled voice of Yusuke from his right.

He nodded, moving swiftly toward the Spirit Detective. "Whoever these demons are, they're more powerful than we thought. We can't afford any mistakes. Stay alert."

"I couldn't even feel their spirit energy," Kuwabara complained.

"Yes," Kurama added quietly, "I didn't sense them until they were right on top of you, Hiei. They are somehow able to block…" He trailed off as his ears picked up the subtle sounds of movement in the distance, and he raised his arm when Yusuke opened his mouth to speak. "Quiet." He started to take a step forward when a sudden loud screech shattered the heavy silence, and the ground beneath them erupted in a spray of dirt, fire, and smoke. All four were thrown back in surprise.

Hiei hissed in pain as he was thrown against a tree but recovered quickly and was soon on his feet in a defensive stance. He could feel energy all around him and caught the movement of a black, shadowy figure in one of the trees. "Kurama," he warned, unsheathing his katana.

"After you."

Hiei leapt toward the figure, catching it off balance with a wild swing of his sword. As it fell into the brush, Kurama took the opportunity to summon his rose whip, slicing cleanly through the creature's chest cavity. The demon made a low gurgling sound in his throat and lay back, unmoving.

"Your left!"

The fire demon cursed and ducked to the side as a dagger whistled passed his head, imbedding itself within the trunk of a tree. He glanced up in time to see Botan swoop passed on her oar toward the direction the dagger had come, and a burst of blue energy shot from her hands, startling one of the demons out of the trees. Before the creature had even hit the ground, Hiei was on him, cutting his head clean off his shoulders. The body slumped to the ground, splattering him with blood. "What are you doing?" Hiei demanded, noticing Botan still hovering worriedly above him. "Get out of here."

"But I can see them all from up here! They're surrounding you!"

"I don't need your help." Hiei growled as one of the demons came charging out from the brush, sword raised. He spun and lashed out at his attacker with a solid kick before lunging forward with his blade. "You'll just get in the way."

The two connected swords with a shower of sparks before Hiei was forced back a step, feeling suddenly light headed. The cloaked figure took advantage of the opening to swing at Hiei's unguarded torso.

"SPIRIT GUN!" There was a loud rumble, followed by a flash of light, and Hiei leapt back as the cloaked figure tumbled forward, surprise clearly etched on his face. The ball of light swallowed him and thundered through the forest, leaving a trail of shattered and broken trees as it went. Yusuke sighed and lowered his pointer finger. "What's wrong, Hiei? You don't usually leave yourself so vulnerable," he grinned, casting a curious eye upon his small friend.

Hiei grunted and shoved his hands in his pockets. "It was nothing. I'm fine."

"Yeah but… you look like hell. You sure you're ok?"

Hiei turned sharply to the black haired boy, glaring at him in irritation. "It isn't your concern."

"It is if you can't hold your own weight, Hiei," he replied seriously. Their eyes locked in a glaring match for several tense seconds.

"Hey, Urameshi! If you don't mind givin' me a hand over here…?" came Kuwabara's slightly panicked voice. "I can't hold all of 'em off for long!"

"Hang on, Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouted. He shot one more concerned glance at Hiei and reluctantly turned away to find the carrot top. "I'm comin'!"

Although Hiei refused to admit it, he knew Yusuke and the others were right; there was something wrong. He couldn't focus on his opponents, couldn't summon enough energy to make a decent attack; his movements were sluggish, giving his enemies enough time to anticipate what he'd do next. The world suddenly began to spin around him, and he felt like he was going to be sick.

His attention was snapped back to reality when Botan cried out in pain, and he looked up in time to see her fall from her oar and hit the ground with a sickening thud. A cloaked demon landed gracefully next to her, and Hiei's eyes widened as the creature began summoning a swirling, orange-colored aura. It draped over Botan like a blanket.

Hiei stiffened, and the air around him crackled as he raced through the trees. He had far too little strength to attempt the Dragon of the Darkness Flame technique, but the Fist of the Mortal Flame, the human fire, would suffice nicely. Smirking, he reached his arm before him and began manipulating the technique with his remaining demon energy. A flame engulfed the surface of his right hand, and he slammed it into Botan's offender, watching with pleasure as the creature burst into flames.

The demon tore away from him and fell to the ground. His body writhed in pain as it was incinerated under the fire's powerful heat. The orange aura covering Botan disappeared, and the deity remained still for a moment before slowly pulling herself to a sitting position. She looked around in confusion before spotting the fire demon. "Hiei? You… you saved me?"

Hiei's eyes were unfocused when he looked at her. "Don't dwell on it. No one else was on hand." He shoved his hands in his pockets and turned his back on her, but the badass image was ruined when he lurched forward and threw up blood, splattering his already blood soaked cloak. He collapsed to his knees as his legs gave out and braced himself with his arms, breathing heavily.

Botan's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh, Hiei! You're hurt!"

"I'm not…" He brought a hand over his stomach as waves of pain rolled over him in steady, piercing beats. His chest heaved as he coughed up more blood, and bright specks of light danced before his eyes while darkness loomed at the edges of his consciousness. Numbness finally settled over him, and the last thing he remembered before he blacked out was the sound of Botan's voice as she called out his name.

Botan ran over to his side and touched him gingerly on the shoulder, but he didn't move. Her eyes widened as it finally dawned on her just how much it had cost him to save her life.

* * *

Botan sat quietly next to Hiei's bed, watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful when he was unconscious, so calm, like he hadn't a care in the world.

"He has lost a great deal of demon energy," Kurama murmured, coming to sit beside her, "and his body isn't generating more itself. This could be dangerous."

Botan's eyes widened as she leaned closer toward him in anticipation. "He'll be ok, though, won't he?"

"I'm not sure. I've heard of this happening before, but I've never actually witnessed its effects."

"What do you mean?"

Kurama's expression was grave. "All living creatures have energy constantly flowing through their bodies. It's the life source that keeps us alive, though it affects demons and humans differently." He paused, searching for the right words. "When a demon exerts too much of his strength and doesn't allow himself time to recuperate, such as in Hiei's case, he risks the chance that his body stops harmonizing with its own demon energy. Somehow, the link between the two is blocked, though I'm not entirely sure why. His body becomes weak and vulnerable, making even mild illnesses difficult to fight off." He glanced at her with a raised eyebrow. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," Botan murmured. "Then this is my fault…"

Kurama shook his head. "No, it's not, Botan. Hiei's been gambling with his health for quite some time now. It just took an incident like the one yesterday for his own stubbornness to catch up to him."

When he looked at her the expression on her face was gravely serious. "Ok, then. What can I do?"

The kitsune sat for a moment, looking thoughtful. "I believe the only way to help him right now is to reintroduce small amounts of spirit energy into his body and hope it will stimulate the flow, again, naturally. Because spirit energy is a more pure form of demon energy, it will help draw out the energy trapped within Hiei's body."

Botan's eyes darted to Hiei as he grunted and turned over on his side. "That's it? That's all I have to do?" she asked, surprised. At Kurama's nod, she gave a small sigh, "Alright. I'll do my best."

"Just remember," Kurama warned, "I know you want to help, but this could take a lot out of you too. Don't push yourself so hard that you end up in a condition similar to him."

Botan stared at the floor, her lips in a tight line. "He saved my life, yesterday. I owe it to him to do whatever I can."

The red head sighed and gave a slight nod. "I understand." He stood up, his gaze serious. "Unfortunately, I will be unable to assist you, but I know you'll take good care of him. I just want you to promise me you'll take care of yourself as well."

She smiled and reached out to give his arm a slight squeeze. "I promise." Kurama smiled and turned, walking briskly from the room and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Later that night, after Botan had informed Koenma what had happened and gotten his permission to carry on with her plan, she made herself some tea and settled down again next to Hiei's bed. Once he woke up, she knew the fiercely independent fire demon wouldn't be willing to cooperate.

Botan sighed and looked back down at Hiei, almost falling out of her chair when she found him watching her through one open eye.

"Hiei!" she exclaimed loudly, "You're awake!"

He grunted and struggled to sit up. "Where am I?"

Botan began fidgeting with her hands. "You're in Kurama's room. We brought you back here after you passed out in the forest." At the blank expression on his face, she continued, "You used a lot of energy out there, and we figured this would be the best place for you to recover since his mother will be out of town, visiting relatives, for the next few days. The others went back out to finish scoping the area; we never captured the leader behind the operation. They should be back soon." Hiei nodded but made no attempt to lie back down, and Botan wondered whether he really understood everything she'd just told him. He still looked pretty out of it. "Would you, um, like something to eat?" she asked tentatively. To her relief, he nodded, again, in agreement. "Good, you should be hungry. You've been asleep for a long time," she babbled.

He eyed her suspiciously. "How long?"

She drew away nervously. "Um, more or less ten hours?"

"What?" Hiei exclaimed, scaring Botan even more than she already was. He threw off the covers and pulled himself shakily from the bed.

"No! Lie back down. You have to rest!" Botan exclaimed, moving to stand in front of him.

"I think I've done enough of that," he growled in annoyance. "Get out of my way. I'm leaving."

"You don't understand, Hiei, you're sick," Botan tried to reason. "There's something wrong with your demon energy. If you don't rest, your condition will continue to worsen, and you could die!" Ok, so maybe she was exaggerating a little, but she was desperate to make Hiei understand how important his condition was. The fire demon chose to ignore her and began walking toward the door.

"Wait, Hiei!" Botan called after him. "How do you think Yukina would feel if something happened to you?"

Hiei stopped at the mention of his sister and glanced over at her with a frown. "She doesn't know, so it wouldn't make any difference."

"Yes, it would! She cares about you whether she knows you're her brother or not. She talks about you all the time!"

Hiei turned to face her, judging her. "What does it matter to you? You don't even like me."

Botan took a step forward, her hands on her hips. "That's not true, Hiei! You're my friend, and I don't like seeing you in pain! I… I want to help you." She looked down at the floor. "I know you think I'm annoying, and we've never been particularly close, but please trust me this one time."

There was an awkward silence as Hiei watched Botan with a raised eyebrow. Finally, he sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, turning his head away; a sign Botan knew he'd given in. She gave him a brilliant smile. "Ok! How about I go make us some soup and tea?" she asked happily.

Hiei shrugged and sat down on the edge of the bed, staring out the window. "Do what you want."

"Alright, then. I'll be downstairs, if you need anything," she called over her shoulder.

* * *

Botan hummed softly to herself as she picked up the whistling tea kettle and turned off the burner. She then poured some chicken noodle soup into two bowls, and placed everything on a large tray. Making her way up the stairs, she smiled as the door to Kurama's room came into view. "Hot soup coming up. Just what the doctor ordered!" she announced, backing in through the door. Her eyes scanned the room for her patient, but the bed remained empty, and the large glass window had been opened a crack. Botan set the tray onto Kurama's small bedside table and hurried over to the window. "Hiei?" she called, poking her head out into the cold. "Hiei, where are you?" There was a note of panic in her tone.

"Stop yelling. I'm right here." Botan's eyes darted to the nearest tree to her left, meeting the annoyed, narrowed ones of the fire demon.

She tried to contain her surprise. "What are you doing out there? You should be inside."

"What does it matter," Hiei scoffed, "as long as I'm 'resting'?"

Botan stomped her foot in aggravation. "Would you stop being so stubborn for once? It's cold outside! And your body uses more energy when it's cold to keep you warm! You're just going to get sicker if you stay out there!" She nearly jumped out of her skin when he appeared next to her out of seemingly thin air, arms crossed over his chest. "Gah! Um… Oh. Uh, how did you…?" she glanced back from him to the window and back again.

Hiei rolled his eyes and stalked toward the table containing food, helping himself to a bowl of soup. He eyed it for a moment with distaste. Usually, something so lacking in substance didn't appeal to his appetite, but he hadn't eaten much in the last couple of days, and his stomach growled in hunger. The blue haired deity joined him on the bed, watching him eat.

After a few minutes of silence, Hiei glared up at her in annoyance. "Do you mind?"

"Um…" she pulled back a few inches, looking nervous. "How does it taste?"

Hiei looked at her for a moment and nodded his head slowly. "It'll do for now," he said and went back to eating. Botan sighed and helped herself to some soup as well.

They ate in contented silence for a while until Botan remembered something important. "Hiei?" she asked suddenly, feeling apprehensive. The demon glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "I never got the chance to thank you."

"For what?"

"Oh, you know. For helping me, yesterday. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there."

Hiei glanced away. "…It was nothing."

"It meant something to me," she murmured. Hiei shot her a curious look, and Botan stood up embarrassedly. "Well, I should probably leave you alone," she smiled. "But don't hesitate to call me if you need something. Oh, and… Hiei?" The small demon raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Please don't disappear on me again."

* * *

**Peneia Teke**: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review.

**Chapter revised 3/30/08**


	2. Other Forms of Communication

**Peneia Teke**: Hi, again! I'm back with the next installment.

Thank you so, _so_ much for the reviews! They're part of what motivates me to continue.

Now, go read, and just to make sure we're all on the same page, this takes place the morning after the mission.

**Disclaimer**: Yeah, yeah. Blah, blah. We all know I don't own it.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Other Forms of Communication**

* * *

And so, the night drew on until shadows covered the length of the yard outside and a chill settled in the air.

_**I'm thirsty. Why don't you make yourself useful and bring me a glass of water?**_

Botan started awake and glanced around at her surroundings in confusion. Somehow, at some point in the night, she'd fallen asleep in the living room fully dressed with the TV still on. The old grandfather clock in the corner read 4:47 AM. Botan stretched groggily and rubbed her still sleep deprived eyes, not completely unconvinced that the order she'd just heard mentally wasn't part of some weird dream. Unfortunately, she could feel a tickling in the back of her mind that demanded her immediate attention.

Reluctantly, Botan stood and headed for the kitchen. She found the switch to the light after much groping around and grabbed a cup from one of the cabinet drawers. Still half asleep, she poured the water, absently watching as it swirled and sloshed around in the glass and then turned to deliver it to her very temperamental albeit sick patient.

_**Did you get lost? Or are you incapable of granting a simple request?**_

Botan stiffened as Hiei's haughty remarks echoed throughout her mind. _Why that little… He doesn't have to be so rude about it_! She stopped and took a deep breath, unwilling to let her temper slip out unchecked. After all, he could probably read every thought going through her head, right now. Instead, she pasted on a fake smile and blocked out the rest of his comments as she made her way up the stairs, being careful not to spill the water.

"About time," Hiei remarked, watching her enter the room. "Seems the service around here is a bit lacking." He looked more awake than someone should at such an ungodly hour.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Botan grumbled hoarsely. She never had been much of a morning person.

"Yes, and on any _normal_ day I'd be out training by now."

"Fine. Here's your water, Hiei," Botan forced through clenched teeth. She thrust the glass into his hands.

To her annoyance, he peered down at the water suspiciously, placed the cup over on the bedside table, and went back to staring out the window. "Is there a reason you're still here?" he finally asked.

"Aren't you going to drink it?"

Hiei smirked at her. "No."

"Then why did you wake me up, if you weren't thirsty?"

"I _was_ thirsty," he replied haughtily, "but you took too long, and now I'm not. Besides, I don't think I trust my care in the hands of someone with your level of competence."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she replied hotly, "I _could_ take a sip if it'd make you feel better."

Instead of answering, he flicked the glass with his finger and sent it crashing to the floor. Water splashed everywhere, some pooling around Botan's feet. "Oh, how clumsy of you," he said, looking directly in her eyes. "Clean it up."

Botan's mouth dropped. "…Why you little _ingrate_!" she shouted, clenching her hands into fists. "The _least_ you could do is show a little appreciation once in a while! I'm trying to help you out here!"

"And you're doing an excellent job of it, I'm sure," he said sarcastically.

She ground her teeth, barely holding back a growl of rage, and continued her rant. "I can't believe you! Here I am going out of my way to make you comfortable when I could be _sleeping_, and are you grateful for it? No! You're such a selfish little brat! I know you've had a bad past, but that doesn't give you the right to go around treating perfectly decent people like dirt."

Hiei narrowed his eyes, and the corners of his lips turned down in a frown. "Are you finished? It's obvious you weren't thinking straight when you got yourself into this mess, but that's not my problem. Don't expect any sympathy."

"What?" Angrily, Botan marched around the side of the bed to block Hiei's view of the window. "Hiei, this isn't about sympathy or pity... or whatever! You saved my life, ok? And it almost killed you in the process. If there's anything I can do to pay you back I'm going to do it," she said boldly. "Isn't that what friends do?"

Hiei glanced at her in surprise then frowned. "This is ridiculous. I've put up with your _antics_ for long enough." He got up and phased to the window.

"What are you doing?" Botan asked hotly, hands on her hips.

The fire demon glared back at her. "It's a fairly simple concept. I'm _leaving_."

"Oh, no you're not," she snapped, "I have strict orders to keep you here, and that's what I intend to do." She took a step forward but hesitated when Hiei turned to face her, drawing his katana.

"Unless you have a death wish, I suggest you stay where you are," he hissed, narrowing his eyes coldly. He'd obviously had enough.

"I…" Botan blinked and took a step back, not quite certain about her next action. Hiei smirked and opened the window, preparing to leap. "Ok, Hiei," the blue haired ferry girl said finally, "I didn't want to do this, but if you leave now, I'll have Koenma extend your probation." She'd already tried the nice approach; now, she'd just have to keep him here by force. It served him and his stubbornness right!

Hiei whirled around, eyes wide with shock and fury. "What! You can't do that!"

"Oh, yes, I can!" she said firmly. "You'll be restricted to this city, unable to make contact with your native homeland. Is that what you want?" She knew she was really pushing her luck, but it didn't matter. The cold wind blew in through the open window, but neither seemed to notice, so caught up were they in glaring the other down. Finally, Botan broke the silence. "Is it really worth it, Hiei? Giving up your freedom for your pride?" Hiei's body began to tremble in anger, and he strode over to Botan, reaching his hand out as if to grab her neck. She took a step back, flinching away in fear.

"…When I'm released, I _will_ kill you," Hiei growled, barely managing to suppress his rage. He sheathed his sword and turned away, but Botan relaxed only after he'd slumped back down on the bed, staring moodily at the wall.

"Well…" she said finally, breathing out a shaky sigh. "That wasn't _so_ hard, right?" Hiei remained silent, and Botan bit her lower lip nervously. "At least we agreed on something."

Hiei snorted. "What? That I'm going to kill you? I'm here against my will. I didn't _agree_ to _anything_."

She felt a bead of sweat run down the side of her face. "R-right, my mistake." she said, correcting herself. "…Um, now that that's settled, I should probably give you your first round of therapy. Otherwise I'll end up forgetting about it until later." _Or putting it off, whichever comes first_.

"Why?" Hiei asked shortly. "What do I need therapy for?"

"Oh, right, I forgot to tell you," Botan said brightly, sticking her pointer finger in the air. "Kurama told me to give you small doses of spirit energy every couple hours for the remainder of your recovery time. It'll encourage your body to create demon energy on its own, naturally."

He gave her a deadpanned look. "No."

"But, Hiei, it is part of the healing process. I _have_ to do it! Besides, Kurama-"

"I don't care what that bastard says. You will not touch me."

Botan sighed loudly in frustration. "It'll make you better faster!" she coaxed. "And the sooner you're better, the sooner you can leave!"

"…Fine. But I already told you, I'm _not sick_! At least in the way you seem to believe."

"Whatever you say, Hiei," Botan smiled. He glowered at her, and the ferry girl gulped, quickly deciding it would be easier to work with the hot-tempered demon if she was _alive_ to begin with. "Oh, Come on. Cheer up!" she exclaimed, bouncing next to him on the bed. "This won't be so bad! Now, just lay back and relax."

Hiei grumbled but complied, and Botan gently placed her fingers to each temple, barely touching his skin. She focused her energy to her hands until she felt them begin to tingle, and then with one final push, she felt the energy jump from her fingers to him. Hiei's body absorbed the energy greedily, and Botan felt herself beginning to tire more quickly than she'd initially thought. She squeezed her eyes shut and concentrated harder as her forehead broke out in sweat, pushing more energy into her hands.

"Continue going like that," Hiei finally muttered, grabbing her wrists and pushing her hands away from his head, "and you'll be dead before the sun rises."

Botan's eyes fluttered open and she tensed, feeling an odd sensation in the pit of her stomach. She quickly pulled her hands away from him. "I-I'm, sorry." Her breathing was erratic, and she wiped her brow with the back of her hand. "I guess I do tend to get carried away."

"That's reassuring," Hiei smirked, "though I'll admit, I _do_ feel a little rejuvenated. Maybe, you aren't so worthless, after all."

Botan's eye twitched. "As much as I _love_ your bad attitude, I'd really appreciate it if you tried to be a little nicer, ok? It'll make this so much more enjoyable."

Hiei moved his head away and said stubbornly, "Maybe I don't want it to be enjoyable."

She sighed in frustration and threw her hands up in defeat. "Fine, Hiei, I don't feel like arguing with you, anymore." Suppressing a yawn, she added, "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going back to bed. Most _normal_ people are still asleep at this hour." Hiei watched as she stormed from the room, holding back an amused smirk. If he'd learned anything from this encounter, it was that Botan definitely wasn't a morning person.

* * *

Back in the living room, Botan lay wrapped in a blanket on the couch, but no matter how comfortable she got, she couldn't get back to sleep. Finally, at 6:30 AM she gave up and headed for the kitchen, set on finding something for breakfast. She settled on a bowl of cereal and sat at the kitchen table, listening to the early morning silence. It was still dark outside and very cold, something Botan didn't like about the winter season.

After she'd finished her breakfast, she rinsed the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. Then she began wandering around, wondering what else she could amuse herself with. It was odd really, this feeling of independence. Botan was so used to working long hours for Koenma that she wasn't quite sure what to do with all her free time. Granted, she was supposed to be looking after Hiei, but he didn't require much care so, therefore, didn't really count as work. At least in her opinion.

She eventually found herself at the base of the stairs again and fidgeted nervously, debating whether to peek in on him or not. She wasn't sure how civil he'd be after their previous encounter. A glance at a clock on the opposite wall informed her it was now 9:05 AM. She'd have to face him eventually.

"Hiei?" she asked, poking her head into the room already knowing he'd be awake. "Are you feeling better?" What she meant by better, of course, was 'are you in a better mood'? Hiei stiffened but offered no response, so she took his silence for a 'yes'. "Would you like breakfast, then? I could make you toast…" He made a low sound in his throat in agreement, though it sounded more like a growl to her. "O-okay," she replied nervously. "Do you want butter or jelly on it? Or how about cinnamon and sugar?"

Hiei looked over at her oddly. "…What's… cinnamon?"

"Hm?" Botan looked confused for an instant and then brightened. "Oh! Just something that'll make the toast taste better. It's a spice, actually." Not that _that_ had much to do with anything.

Hiei grunted. "Sure. Whatever."

The blue haired deity smiled happily. "Ok, I'll be back in a jiffy!"

Hiei was staring at the wall by the time she'd returned, eyes glazed over in disinterest. His arms were wrapped securely around his knees. Botan felt a pang of guilt and sympathy when she saw him. _He must be so bored. I wish there was a way I could…_

Just then, her communicator went off, and she pulled it from her pocket, flipping it open. "Oh, hello, Koenma sir!" she said, turning her back on the fire demon. "How are you this morning?"

There was a pause, and Hiei could make out the murmuring of the toddler prince, though he didn't care enough to listen in on the conversation. However, Botan's sharp nods and reluctant replies of 'yes, sir' throughout the conversation told him she wasn't happy about whatever her boss was telling her.

After a few minutes, Botan had finished and turned back to Hiei. "Well, I need to run some errands for Koenma, and I probably won't be back for a few hours. Here," she pulled an extra communicator out of her pocket and gave it him. "I'll call later to see how you're doing, but don't hesitate to call if you need something, ok?" He gave her a deadpanned stare, causing her to smile. "Ok. I'll see you later, then."

Hiei was out of bed even before her scent had vanished and only faint traces of her spirit energy lingered in her wake. Yawning in boredom, he wandered out of the room and toward the stairs. There had to be something in this house that would hold his attention until the girl returned. Then he could amuse himself by making her angry, his only way of venting the pent up frustration and restlessness he felt.

Of course, that didn't satisfy his inner turmoil like training always did, but in his pathetic state of being, he was reduced to obeying orders like a small human child. It nearly made him sick. He was Hiei, the Forbidden Child of the Glacial Village, sole wielder of the Darkness Flame! He'd always lived and survived on his own, pushing himself to become stronger. He didn't need anyone watching over him or telling him what to do. He neither needed nor wanted to be cared for.

This incident had obviously caused everyone to believe he was weak, and that was something he couldn't afford.

Hiei stalked quietly into the kitchen and stopped near the sliding glass door to look outside. It had started snowing, and the ground was covered in a soft, white blanket. Droves of snowflakes swooped and twirled pass the window, blurring his view of the forest beyond.

Hiei shoved his hands into his pockets and leaned against the door, once again considering the idea of leaving. It was so tempting to just walk away from the house and disappear into the forest, leaving all these problems behind. Honestly, what was another few years in human world when he was already tied down until Koenma gave him leave? He didn't belong here…

A loud buzzing snapped him out of his muses, and he jumped back before pulling the communicator Botan had given him out of his cloak pocket. "What do you want?" he hissed after her face had come into view.

She looked slightly taken aback before remembering who she was talking to. "Hello, Hiei! It's good to see you too," she grinned.

Hiei gritted his teeth, trying to keep his temper under control. "Unless you have something important to say, I don't want to talk to you."

She waved a hand dismissively. "Actually, I just wanted to tell you that there's leftover soup in the refrigerator if you get hungry." As an afterthought she added, "You _do_ know how to use the microwave, right?"

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Yes, and I _know_ where Kurama keeps his food, you incompetent! I don't need you to tell me that."

Botan frowned on the other end. "Ok! Sorry. I was just making sure. I wouldn't want you to go hungry."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Goodbye."

"Wait!" Botan shouted, pointing an accusing finger at him. "You're out of bed aren't you? Oh, when I get back you're in serious…"

The fire demon closed the communicator before she could finish and tossed it into the garbage. It began ringing again as he closed the lid. _Stupid girl_, he thought angrily, _she's treating me like a helpless child_.

His patience was tested further when the kitchen phone began ringing. Now, having hung around with Kurama as often as he did he'd picked up some things on humans, and he knew that the 'telephone' was a way they communicated with one another. However, he had never actually used one before and didn't plan on using one anytime soon, especially since it was most likely Botan. Unfortunately, the insistent ringing tone was getting on his nerves.

He finally picked it up and held it warily to his ear. "What the hell is it this time?" he growled angrily.

"… Hello. Is your refrigerator running?" asked a voice on the other end. It wasn't Botan, and Hiei could hear soft sniggering in the background.

He narrowed his eyes and glanced at the large, white appliance, unsure of the intended meaning of the question. "…No," he replied coldly. "…It hasn't the ability to move. It's an inanimate object."

There was a pause on the other end, a click, and then the dial tone. Hiei hung up after shooting the phone a nasty look. _Stupid humans. _He assumed this was what Kurama had meant about humans "prank calling" each other, though he couldn't understand why they'd waste their time in such a useless manor. If demons were allowed into Human World, the disgusting creatures wouldn't have time for such witless acts of stupidity.

Suddenly, feeling very drained, Hiei wandered into the living room, wrinkling his nose as he settled on the couch. It smelled like Botan… _too_ much so. She must have slept there recently. He grabbed the remote control from between the cushions and switched on the TV. He didn't like the television much, but Kurama seemed amused enough by it, so he figured he could deal with it for an hour or two. There wasn't much else to do, after all.

He surfed from channel to channel, finally coming across a program he vaguely recognized. He'd seen one or two episodes of the anime, _InuYasha_, with Kurama and had been mildly entertained by the antics of the perverted monk, though he'd never admit it aloud. Instead, he'd mocked the recklessness of the half-bred and his obvious affection for his spirited female companion. Kurama had merely rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Hiei leaned back against the couch, snorting softly in remembrance. Then he crossed his arms over his chest and settled in to watch the chaos unfold.

* * *

The sound of something scratching softly against glass caught Hiei's ears, and his eyes snapped open. He glanced around the room, quickly accessing the situation as he sat up straighter on the couch. The _InuYasha_ episode had long since ended and a talk show had taken its place. From the odd scent wafting in from somewhere near the front hall (that wasn't Botan's), he'd already determined there was someone else here. The trouble was he couldn't tell whether it was a human or a demon… which was very disturbing. Hiei didn't bother with the TV, not wanting to alert the figure of his presence, or if the figure already knew, not wanting him to know he knew he was there.

Very quietly, Hiei crept through the kitchen and toward the staircase near the front door where the scent was the strongest. The entrance was empty, but he noticed a hole in the window big enough for a fist to fit through, confirming his suspicions. It was obvious the intruder had cut out a piece of the window and unlocked the door from the outside.

At the sound of a squeak on the tiled floor, Hiei's fingers twitched eagerly, and he was back in the kitchen a moment later, katana raised. There was no one, but the silence of the house pressed around him. Hiei growled softly in irritation. "I know you're in here," he taunted, deciding to throw caution to the wind. "Come now. Why don't you show yourself so we can end this properly?" He began moving through the kitchen toward one of the other rooms, purposely extending his stride to make the intruder nervous. He'd always enjoyed intimidating his opponents. "I've been bored lately, and you'll provide the perfect entertainment." He smirked, catching sight of a shadow out of the corner of his eye. However, when he turned to regard it fully, it had already vanished. He frowned. "I see. Why don't we play a little game? If I find you, I get to kill you. Doesn't that sound fun?"

He suddenly felt a strong presence in the corner of the room and spun on his heel when a deep, raspy voice asked, "…And if I find you first?"

* * *

**PT**: Thanks for reading, and don't forget to leave a review!

**Chapter revised 3/30/08**


	3. Calamity and Chaos

**Peneia Teke**: Hi! I'm back after, like, three years? Yeah, it's definitely been that long. Wow. Um, please enjoy the new chapter.

**Disclaimer**: Don't. Own. Damn.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Calamity and Chaos**

* * *

Hiei spun on his heel in time to block the dagger directed at his head. His eyes widened slightly as he recognized one of the demons they'd fought only a day or so before. The creature was much smaller without its cloak with blue skin and inch long nails. Obviously, this one hadn't had enough. Smirking, Hiei flitted around behind the figure and jabbed his sword forward, slicing into empty space rather than solid flesh. He reeled back in surprise, and his eyes darted around, scanning the room quickly. However, the aura that had once been so prominent was no longer there, just a mere whisper in the quiet room. "Why do you insist on running away?" he growled in irritation. "Are you afraid to fight me?"

"River fears no one!"

Hiei darted to his right, swinging his sword in a broad arc, though his blade phased through what would have been the demon's gut. "Hn. Impressive." He rose up and stared ahead, unfazed when the creature appeared before him out of seemingly thin air. "It's a pity your talents will have been for nothing when I finish with you."

"Your confidence in your prowess is rather annoying," the creature sneered, glaring down at Hiei, "especially when you have such an obvious disadvantage." He lunged forward, sword aiming for Hiei's chest, but the fire demon was faster. Their swords clashed loudly, and Hiei rolled back into a summersault, throwing the blue demon over him. They both vanished and reappeared on the other side of the room, blocking the other's attacks and vanishing, again. The blue demon sent a wild kick at Hiei's head, but Hiei caught his leg in midair and threw him into a wall with a loud _crunch_. He disappeared before he hit the ground.

"Not this time," Hiei hissed, pulling off his bandana. He allowed his Jagan Eye to open, emitting a soft hum and closed his eyes briefly. Then, without warning, he raced ahead and sliced into empty space just as the demon was beginning to reappear. The demon howled in pain, clutching at a large gash in his left shoulder, and Hiei smirked arrogantly. "You should have given up when you had the chance." The red glow from the Jagan lit up Hiei's face eerily as it held the demon in place, preventing him from using his telekinetic powers.

Though the demon was in obvious pain, his lips curled up in a grimace as he spoke, "What would have been the point? You'd have killed me regardless, you being so powerful and all…"

"Yes, but I may have been merciful." Hiei stalked toward him and reached out to roughly grasp his neck. The other hand was clutched firmly around the hilt of his sword, gleaming dangerously in the light. "I'm curious. What was the point of attacking us yesterday when you were clearly no match at all?"

The demon sneered in disgust at Hiei's haughty attitude and grunted deep in his throat. "We may have been overpowered, but it seems we were still too much for you, though."

"Watch it," Hiei warned lightly, sliding out his sword and placing the tip between the demon's eyes. "My grip is a little shaky today. You wouldn't want me to unintentionally impale one of your eyes, now would you?"

"Go ahead. My mission is almost over. It doesn't matter what happens to me after this. In fact, I'll probably be killed the moment I walk out that door." The blue demon hissed, gritting his teeth in pain. He was beginning to break out in a light sweat.

Hiei's eyes narrowed and his hand unconsciously tightened around the demon's throat in alarm. "Then... They're watching the house."

"Could be," he gasped. "Don't really know."

Hiei relinquished his hold and took a step back, still pointing the sword at his enemy's head. "Who are your superiors, the ones giving you orders to possess and enslave humans?"

"Interested in that? I thought you hated humans?"

"I have my reasons," Hiei replied vaguely, pressing the tip of his sword into the other's good shoulder and drawing a line of blood. "Now, tell me what I want to know, and I may spare your pathetic life."

The creature grunted in pain and rolled his eyes fearfully up at Hiei. Despite his best efforts he was unable to break the powerful hold of the Jagan. "Ah, like I said, I'll be dead one way or another, so it doesn't really matter if you spare me. But since I don't particularly like the master, I can give you some information you may find interesting."

"Oh?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Go on."

The demon took a few deep breaths, trying to compose himself. "Collecting those humans wasn't our real objective. It was meant to draw you, the Spirit Detectives, into battle to learn your weaknesses." His grin revealed pointed fangs. "The master has plans for _you_. In fact, your friends are probably being monitored as we speak."

Hiei stiffened. In one moment he'd shoved the point of his blade into the creature's neck. "What do you mean? _Tell_ me or I'll rip out your throat!" They glared at each other for several tense moments, sizing each other up, and Hiei pushed his blade further into the demon's throat, causing him to gurgle on his own blood. "Although I admire your courage… I have no reason to keep you alive if you won't talk. Any final requests?"

Something glinted in the demon's eyes, and he lurched forward, driving his claws into Hiei's chest in the same instant that the fire demon thrust his blade through the back of his neck. Hiei was momentarily paralyzed, only able to watch as his enemy began injecting an inky black substance from his claws into his body. He staggered back with a hiss and cut through the opposing demon's wrists, leaving two blue hands still sticking from his body. The blue demon slumped back as blood poured out from the wounds on his neck and wrists and gave Hiei a half smile. "It's done…" he coughed, spitting up blood.

Hiei's eyes widened in horror, and he ripped the clawed hands from his chest, tossing them aside. He could feel his body already starting to reject the substance inside of him, and his knees buckled. He collapsed to the ground and stared at the demon with wild eyes. "What the hell... have you done to me?"

"…Guess… I'll never…" the demon gurgled before his eyes rolled up in his head. He exhaled one last shuddering breath and went limp, collapsing to the floor in a blue heap.

Hiei began to pant heavily, finding it difficult to breath as the wounds the demon's claws had left burned painfully. He wanted so desperately to collapse on the ground and close his eyes, but he had the foreboding feeling that if he allowed himself to sleep, he'd never wake up again. He crouched instead, waiting for Botan to return.

He suddenly keeled over, vomiting blood and black ooze and clutching painfully at his chest. His vision began to cloud, and his head felt light as if he were spinning, floating away from his body, away from the pain. He wondered vaguely if this was it, if he was really going to die here. Not that it mattered. He had no regrets about death. He'd already found his sister and knew she was happy. That was all that really mattered.

He blinked heavily and tried to shake his head, feeling his chest muscles tighten unnaturally, making it difficult to breathe. Hot spikes of adrenaline surged through his body as he struggled to stay upright, fighting against his rebelling muscles. His stomach heaved, and he threw up large amounts of blood, collapsing in a fit of violent spasms. He closed his eyes tightly, praying to whoever was listening to end it. Then, just as quickly as the spasms had come, his muscles relaxed and Hiei felt a sudden tranquility. For a moment his thoughts lingered on a certain ferry girl, and he hoped she wouldn't be too traumatized when she found him. Knowing her she'd blame herself for what happened. _Stupid girl…_ Hiei thought drowsily. _Why does she bother_? It wasn't as if they could even be classified as 'friends'. However, it was only natural that she, with her love for people, would worry over the health of one of her teammates regardless of how close (or apart) they were.

* * *

Botan stood impatiently in the checkout line of George's Groceries and glanced at her watch for what had to be the tenth time. This was the last errand, and she wanted to hurry and get back to Kurama's house. If _someone_ would just answer his stupid communicator when she called, then she wouldn't have to worry. But no… the stubborn, little brat was being difficult again, and she'd had a bad feeling since arriving at the grocery that something was going to happen. She hoped he was ok.

The line finally started moving, and Botan began placing her groceries onto the checkout's conveyer belt. She'd decided on pot pies for tonight's dinner since she couldn't cook and doubted Hiei could either… at least with an oven or microwave. She'd also gotten more soup and tea, some bananas, ice cream, bagels, peanut butter, milk, and various other odds and ends the Minamino household was running low on.

If Kurama was going to be kind enough to lend them his home, then the least she could do was make sure it was well stocked when he and Shiori returned.

Now, unfortunately, she regretted this decision.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed three odd looking humans enter the store and turned her head discreetly to get a better look. All three were wearing high collard cloaks, hats, and sunglasses. That wasn't what caught Botan's attention, however. When one of them turned her way, she noticed with a start that he had blue skin. She casually glanced around at the store's other patrons and noted silently that none of them seemed concerned. In fact, it seemed that none of them even noticed the three newcomers at all, which Botan found to be odd.

After paying for her groceries and thanking the cashier, Botan grabbed her bags and strode quickly toward the door, feeling the weight of the three humans' gazes on her back. As soon as she was safely out of sight, she materialized her oar and hopped on, casting a wary glance over her shoulder as she took off.

* * *

Botan jumped off her oar before she'd even touched down and hurried up to the front porch. She hesitated only a moment outside the open door, bracing herself for what she'd find inside. "Hiei?" she called, running into the house and looking around frantically. "Hiei, where are you?" There were slash marks on the walls; several pieces of furniture had been turned over and snapped apart. "Hiei?" Moving into the dining room, she noticed a blood splatter on the wall and a large pool of it on the floor. The metallic smell was overwhelming, and she closed her eyes for a moment to keep from getting sick.

She looked into another room where more blood splatters stained the walls, and then into the kitchen where the back door was open. She jogged to the doorway and peered out at the snow, which had been tainted with speckles of red. In some places it was packed down as if someone had been dragged through it. The trail led around the house to where Hiei was lying face down in the snow. "Oh, no," Botan gasped, running to his side and trying to roll him over. "Hiei? Are you... Oh, please! Hiei!" She softly touched his cheek then put a finger to his throat to feel for a pulse. His skin was cold as ice and deathly pale, though whether that was from the cold or loss of blood she wasn't sure. He wasn't wearing his cloak, and the black muscle shirt he usually wore underneath had been shred apart. Gingerly, Botan braced one hand under his neck and upper back and the other under his knees and struggled to half carry, half drag him to the house.

Once she had him situated on Kurama's living room couch, she set to work checking his vitals. His forehead felt damp with sweat and his coloring had a tinge of grey to it, despite him having been out in the cold only minutes before. His eyes were screwed shut in noticeable pain. His breathing was irregular, the air coming out in short, choking bursts. It was obvious he wouldn't last long in his condition. "Stay with me, Hiei," Botan murmured, pulling his shirt open. The wound in his chest was oozing a thick, black substance that looked like molasses but smelled like something decaying in a sewer. Botan took a deep breath, furrowed her brows in concentration, and reached out to place her hands over the wound when a loud crash from upstairs startled her to her feet. She stood completely still and strained to hear any movement, blood pounding in her ears.

Suddenly, her communicator went off and she gave a small shriek in surprise, thrusting her hand into her pocket and fumbling awkwardly with the small device. She finally managed to open it and felt a rush of relief when Koenma's face appeared on the screen. "Oh, Koenma sir, thank goodness it's you!"

"Botan, what on earth is going on? I've been trying to contact you for the last couple hours, now. And I can't seem to find Yusuke. Do you think-"

"I'm sorry, sir, but something's happening, and I need your help." The last couple words were said in a rush as Botan peered nervously over her shoulder. She had the feeling that someone or something was watching her. It was very unnerving.

"Botan? Why are you whispering? Is everything ok?"

"No, it's not. Hiei was attacked by demons while I was out running errands. I think they're the same ones we've been tracking. I saw them when I was at the store, dressed as humans. I think they were looking for me, but I managed to get away." She took a deep breath and said in a quieter tone, "They're in the house."

"Are you sure?" Koenma asked seriously.

"Pretty sure. Hiei needs medical attention. He's in really bad shape."

"Where are you?"

Botan peered around again and froze when she caught the glimpse of a dark figure pass by the window outside. She ducked behind the couch, crouching protectively over Hiei's vulnerable form. "I'm at Kurama's house, in his living room."

"I can have a portal sent there in five minutes. Can you hold out that long?"

"I think so... Please hurry, Koenma, sir." The screen went blank, and she put the communicator back in her pocket. Then she grabbed a candle holder off the mantel place and went back to sit next to Hiei. She looked down at him in concern when he groaned softly and placed a hand against his forehead, brushing his damp bangs out of his face. Then she waited, feeling as though every nerve in her body was on speed. Her mind began playing tricks on her, as one's mind often does when one is afraid, and several times she thought she glimpsed movement out of the corner of her eye. Nothing was ever there when she turned to look.

As the minutes went by, her paranoia increased. Where was the portal? Surely Koenma understood the urgency of the situation. And where had the demons gone that attacked Hiei? She had no doubt that they knew she was there. But still, the house remained quiet aside from the rapid pounding of her heart, and nothing seemed out of place.

The creak of a door caught her attention, and her heart skipped a beat when the silhouette of a figure morphed out of the shadows. It moved toward her, sliding across the floor and stretching its clawed hands toward her. "Looks like River missed one, Sweenie. Yes, it's the woman from the market."

For a moment Botan was unsure whether or not the demon was talking to itself until the head of a second demon popped out around the doorway and into view. "So he did, Bo. Whatever should we do?"

"Stay away," Botan warned, holding up the candle holder threateningly. "I'm not afraid to use this!"

The demons started laughing as one raised its hand, and Botan felt a sudden numbness in her body; the candle holder crashed to the floor. She was lifted off her feet and thrown across the room into the grandfather clock, slumping to the ground in a shower of shattered glass. One of the demons slowly approached Hiei while the other continued toward her. "Get away from him!" she shouted, jumping to her feet; she ignored the pounding in her head. "I won't let you hurt him!"

The demons smirked at each other. "If he means so much to you," the one closest to her said, "then you can die together."

"We're not supposed to kill them, Sweenie," the other warned, suddenly serious. He was standing over Hiei with his head cocked slightly, giving his partner a mistrustful look.

"I don't see why not. We have the perfect opportunity to get him while he's incapacitated."

"Don't argue with Bo," the other hissed angrily. His ears flattened against head, and he opened his jaws wide, revealing three rows of razor sharp teeth. "We're not here to kill." The one called Sweenie immediately backed off.

He turned his gaze on Botan and curled his lip in disgust. "Still, I don't understand what we need her around for. She's useless."

"She's one of them."

"No, she's a ferry girl. She only assists the Spirit Detectives."

The other demon looked up in surprise. "You're sure? ...Well, I suppose he didn't say we had to keep her. You can kill her if you want."

Sweenie perked up. "Really? You won't be angry?"

Bo shrugged, looking back down at Hiei. "No. Bo will finish what River started."

Botan suddenly threw herself at Bo with a cry, slamming the candle holder into his head. They tumbled to the floor, and Botan rolled on her back, covering her face with her arms as Sweenie swooped down on her, hissing and growling like a feral cat. He grabbed her side in his jaws and shook his head violently, flinging her around like a rag doll. She cried out in pain as she was thrown into the side of the couch. Blood gushed down her side from the wound, soaking into the carpet. "Stupid bitch!" Bo hissed, showing his teeth.

At the moment he was about to pounce, Hiei's eyes popped open, and he flitted from the couch, suddenly appearing at Botan's side. There was a sadistic gleam in his eyes as he plunged his sword into Sweenie's chest. He went down without a struggle, and Hiei turned to Bo, who leapt at him with a snarl. He pulled his sword away from Sweenie and met Bo's talons head on, slicing so fast, Botan only saw a black and white blur. Bo was in several pieces on the floor before Hiei landed lightly in a crouch.

He turned back to Botan, and his smug expression faded. He took a staggering step and fell forward. Botan caught him before he could hit the ground. "Hiei?" she asked, staring worriedly into his face. "Are you ok?"

He stared at her in confusion then gave her a little smirk. "You're lucky I was there. You could have been killed."

"Don't be such a cocky jerk," Botan chastised lightly. "I took this for you."

Hiei turned his head slightly to see her gesturing to several deep gashes in her side. "So you did," he replied softly, closing his eyes. "Guess I'm lucky too."

Botan didn't know what to say, so she just sat with his head cradled in her lap until a bright light lit up the room. It grew bigger and brighter until it resembled a doorway. "Hiei? Stay awake. I'm taking you to Spirit World, but I need your help getting through the portal." She swung his arm around her shoulder and wrapped her arm around his waist to support him. Slowly, they made their way across the room. Hiei's legs wobbled and he leaned into her, grunting softly when he felt her body stiffen.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?"

Her eyes darted to his in surprise. He had a distant, glazed over expression on his face. "What do you mean?" she asked warily.

"The way you react when I touch you..." She faltered, feeling suddenly hot and way too close to him. She tried to hurry him along, but he was no longer helping her. "I don't think it's fear."

"You don't know what you're saying," Botan told him. "The blood loss is affecting your head. Come on. Let's get you out of here."

He stopped her with a hand on her arm and was about to say something else when Kurama burst through the portal. "Hiei, Botan! Are you two alright? Koenma told me what happened. Here, Botan, let me take him."

"Thanks, Kurama," Botan mumbled gratefully. She followed them through the portal, clutching her bleeding side. The palace was in an uproar when they stepped through on the other side. Several ferry girls rushed over to Botan just as she collapsed on the floor. She heard someone yell for help and looked up to see Hiei being wheeled away on a stretcher. He was staring back at her, and their eyes locked until he disappeared down a long hallway.

Botan felt her stomach squirm not uncomfortably and wondered vaguely if maybe the blood loss was affecting her head as well.

* * *

**Peneia Teke**: Hmm... not sure how much I like it, but considering how long it took me to write it, it'll have to do for now.

Yeah, don't ask where I came up with the names for the demons. They just seemed to fit... or something. Also, some of the descriptions make them sound like cat demons. They're not. Those descriptions just happened to work.

Please review!


	4. The Calm Before

**Peneia Teke**: I'm baaaaack! :sheepish grin:

I don't know if anyone even follows this story anymore, but if you do, let me just apologize for the long delay. Has it been three years, already? Really? I have no excuse other than I lost interest in this story (and in YuYu Hakusho, in general) for awhile, and then college killed off my enthusiasm for writing. Thankfully, the plotbunnies are coming out of hiding, and my muse has returned to me with a vengeance, so expect updates much more frequently than every three years. Heh.

Also, if you haven't already, go read **MystiKoorime's** story, _More Than Anyone Else_. It's what got me back into the Hiei/Botan spirit ^_^

Without further ado, here is the next installment…

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Calm Before**

* * *

The first thing Hiei saw when he opened his eyes was Kurama sitting in the corner of the room, browsing through a text book. He glanced up briefly and smiled when he noticed Hiei watching him. "Oh, you're awake, I see," he said, putting the book aside and standing up. "Are you feeling any better?"

"A little," Hiei admitted, stretching his arms and grimacing when the movement pulled on the stitches in his chest. His eyes scanned the room warily, taking in his surroundings. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital wing of Koenma's Palace, recovering from surgery. Do you remember anything?"

"Vaguely. Why did I need surgery?"

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "You were attacked by one of the demons we've been tracking. The poison that was injected into your body behaved like a virus, attacking your vital organs. Your heart began to fail, so you were given an emergency surgery. Now, that you're out of the critical stage, the doctors are focusing on your superficial wounds. They're impressed by how quickly you're bouncing back."

Hiei grunted. "If that's the case, then why do I feel so weak?" he asked, more to himself than to Kurama. Unfortunately, the fox heard him and decided to answer, anyway.

"This particular toxin has the dual affect of blocking what little demon energy you have, so your recovery has been slow."

"You mean it's still inside of me?" Hiei asked, feeling alarmed but trying not to let it show.

Kurama nodded. "The surgeon managed to draw out the poison, but there are still residual elements in your blood. It should be relatively harmless."

"Should be. Well, that's a relief," Hiei said sarcastically, not liking the idea of a foreign substance floating around in his body, especially from a demon that tried to kill him.

"Koenma has a team looking into it, now," Kurama said. Then he sat up straighter and gave Hiei a pointed look. "You are very lucky, Hiei. There were moments when we thought we were going to lose you."

"Nonsense," Hiei said, glaring at the wall behind Kurama. It annoyed him that they thought he was so weak as to let an inferior demon kill him off. Then a thought occurred to him, and he voiced it aloud. "Where's that fairy girl?"

Kurama smiled, though he was obviously trying to hide it. "Botan went to the cafeteria for some coffee. She's hardly left your side, you know."

Hiei stared at him blankly then turned his head to the door when it creaked open and the girl in question walked in, carrying a tray of coffee and sandwiches. "I wasn't sure which kind you wanted, Kurama, so I got a couple of each," she said, steering the tray to the table next to the red head.

He smiled and nodded his head in thanks. "I'm sure whatever you chose will be fine, Botan. In fact, this tuna fish looks delicious. Would you care for a sandwich, Hiei?" he asked, purposefully avoiding the fire demon's eyes as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

Botan whirled around, nearly bumping into the table in her surprise. She stared at Hiei for a moment before breaking out in a large smile. "Hiei, you're awake!" She launched herself toward the bed as though to envelop him in a hug but stopped herself just in time. Instead, she hovered over him, fluttering her arms around uncertainly.

After a moment's hesitation, she reached out toward the bandage on his chest, but he slapped her hand away with his own. "Don't touch me." Kurama began to chuckle and got up to walk toward the door. "Wait, Kurama, where are you going?" he demanded in a tone that clearly pleaded, 'don't leave me alone with her.'

"I believe it would be wise to track down Yusuke before he gets himself into too much trouble," he said, smiling at Botan. "I'll leave our mutual friend in your capable hands."

"Yes, sir," Botan said, giving Kurama a mock salute.

They watched him walk out and close the door behind him with a soft click. Then Botan turned back to Hiei and furrowed her eyebrows in concern. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." He said as he gave her a thorough once over, searching for any signs of injury. From what he recalled of the incident, she'd been fairly wounded herself.

Botan understood what he wanted to ask even without him saying anything. "Oh, don't worry about me," she said, waving a dismissive hand. "My wounds were scratches compared to yours, nothing I can't handle." Then she glanced over at the table and asked, "Do you want a sandwich? I have ham, tuna, and turkey."

Hiei eyed her warily. "I can get it myself."

"Oh, don't be silly," she giggled, walking back with a quarter of a turkey sandwich. "If you move too much you'll reopen your wounds. Besides, your arms are connected to IVs. You can't use them, anyway. Now, open up." She offered the morsel, but Hiei turned his head away, stubbornly.

"I don't need you to feed me."

Botan sighed. "Why not? There's nothing wrong with it." She ripped off a piece and popped it into her mouth, chewing slowly. "See? I'm still alive." She peeled off another piece and offered it to him, again.

"I can eat the damn thing myself," Hiei growled in irritation. "Stop treating me like a child."

"Then stop acting like one," Botan retorted, shoving the piece of sandwich into his mouth as he opened his mouth to respond. In a bold move that surprised them both, she covered his mouth with her hand until he swallowed. "Good, huh?" she grinned as he glowered up at her. "Want some more?"

"No," he spat, shrugging her hand away. "I don't want more. I want you to keep your damn hands to yourself!"

"Don't be so dramatic, Hiei," Botan said flippantly. "You haven't eaten anything for two days. Of course, you must be hungry."

Hiei frowned at her. He wasn't sure if she was feeling so brave due to the fact that he was in a hospital bed or because she'd been spending so much time around him. Either way, it was quickly becoming irritating, especially when he realized she wasn't as afraid of him as she used to be. That was unacceptable. "Shove that in my mouth, again, and I'll kill you in your sleep," Hiei warned, narrowing his eyes at her.

Botan looked startled for a moment but recovered quickly. "Oh, for goodness' sake, Hiei, stop being-"

She was cut off when the door swung open and Yusuke barged in, followed closely by Kurama and Kuwabara. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty's back from the dead. How you doin', Princess?" Yusuke said.

Hiei shot him a seething glare, but Botan turned to him and said, "Yusuke, tell Hiei to stop being such a stubborn jerk. He's got to eat something!"

"Hiei, stop being such a stubborn jerk," Yusuke said, mimicking the fairy girl. "But seriously man, I'd do what Botan says. She can get pretty scary when she's mad."

"Why don't you tell her not to force feed me, then? I'm perfectly capable of eating a _sandwich_ without her help," he retorted sarcastically.

"Okay, okay. How about this?" Yusuke said, putting his hands out defensively at the same time as Kuwabara exclaimed, "Aw, man, Hiei! That's gotta be pretty gosh darn embarrassing."

Yusuke shot Kuwabara a look as though to shut him up. "Hiei, you eat something. Botan, stop fussing over the guy. I mean, seriously, you're worse than Keiko." Botan blushed as Hiei plucked the sandwich out of her hand with a smug expression.

"But you'll pull out your IV," she protested lamely as Hiei snorted and shoved the whole thing into his mouth.

"Eh, if Shorty wants to act tough, I say let him," Kuwabara said. "It'll serve him right when he pulls out his stitches and has to come back here later."

"Only a fool would let that happen," Hiei mumbled around a mouthful of food.

"What was that? You got something to say?"

"Great. So, now that that's all settled, does anyone know when Hiei's going to be released?" Yusuke asked, ignoring his two bickering friends and stretching his arms over his head. "If we don't get out of here soon, I think I'm gonna go crazy."

"You said it, Urameshi."

"For once, I agree with the fool," Hiei said, smirking over at Kuwabara.

"Hey!"

"I spoke with Koenma earlier," Kurama replied. "He has no authority on these types of decisions. He said that Hiei can leave whenever he wants, even today if he so chooses."

"Hn. I would have done that anyway. I don't need Koenma's permission."

"Don't need my permission for what?" asked a familiar voice. Everyone turned in surprise to find Koenma standing in the corner of the room in his teen form. "Quite a party in here, isn't it?" he asked cheerfully.

"Oh, hello, Koenma sir," Botan smiled. "We were just having a discussion."

"So, I heard," he said, glancing over at Hiei. "I wanted to inform you that Genkai has graciously offered her temple as a place for you to recover. Since Kurama's home is no longer available," he turned to give the red head an apologetic look, "we're running low on options."

"I don't need to be taken care of," Hiei snapped, irritated that he had to keep repeating himself. He'd had quite enough of Koenma's hospitality.

"Don't let pride get in the way of your head," Koenma said. "Without your demon energy to help you recover, you have the healing rate of a human. There's no way I'm sending you out in that kind of condition. Anyway, would you rather stay here?"

"No! Absolutely not. I refuse to remain here any longer than necessary," Hiei growled, sitting up despite the pain in his chest.

Koenma nodded as though he'd expected that response. "It's settled then. I'll set up a portal to the temple, and you can leave as soon as you're feeling up to it."

"Sir, would you like me to continue the healing sessions?" Botan asked, ignoring the dark look Hiei sent her.

"Yes, because that worked so well last time," he growled.

Koenma nodded. "Go ahead and continue, Botan." Then he turned to Hiei and added, "It will take time for Botan's energy to assimilate with yours. Don't lose patience just because you haven't felt any different, yet."

"Fine, but when she screws it up and kills me, you'll be the first one I haunt," Hiei said.

Koenma chuckled and nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Right. Well, let's just pray that doesn't happen."

* * *

Later that day, Hiei and Botan took the portal to Genkai's temple and stepped out into the kitchen. She was sitting in one of the chairs with her arms crossed over her chest. "There you two are. I've been waiting," she said impatiently. "Well, come on in and make yourselves comfortable."

"Thank you for your hospitality, Master Genkai," Botan said with a small bow. Hiei just grunted and followed the old woman into one of the adjacent rooms.

"This is where you'll be sleeping," she said, nudging the futon mattress on the floor with her foot. "If you don't like it, well, there are plenty of trees outside." Before either of them could decide whether or not that was a joke, Genkai was already walking away. "Botan, I'll have another bed made up for you in the living room, unless you'd rather stay with Yukina and me. It's your choice."

"Oh, um, whatever is easiest for you," she said. "I wouldn't want to inconvenience you."

Genkai nodded her head. "I'll make up another bed then."

* * *

Hiei was brooding near the window of his new room when he sensed a familiar presence walking toward the door that made him cringe in irritation. He'd already resigned himself to the idea that he'd be here for awhile. He'd been told that human injuries as serious as these took several weeks to heal. That was, of course, unless the simpletons working under Koenma found a way to unblock his demonic energy, which he doubted highly. The only solace he found in this whole mess was that Yukina was staying here as well. At least he'd be able to watch over her.

"Hiei?" Botan asked, poking her head into his room. "Oh, there you are. Are you settling in okay?"

"I'm fine. Go away," he grunted, not bothering to look at her. It was bad enough he had to be confined here to "recover", but to have her hovering around like a protective mother hen? Ridiculous.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?"

He turned to glare at her over his shoulder. "Are you deaf, woman? I said I'm fine. Go make yourself useful elsewhere."

Botan's smile faltered, and she gave a little exhale of breath that he didn't miss. "Okay. If you need anything, just let me know."

* * *

After Botan closed the door, she felt tears of frustration sting the corners of her eyes. It looked like she and Hiei were back to square one. She thought things would be different once he woke up since they'd helped each other out back there, but Hiei seemed even angrier with her than he used to be. Was it because he'd had to save her? Was he blaming her for his current condition? Probably. That or perhaps he couldn't stand the idea of being under the care of someone weaker than him. Either way, Botan rather thought he was being a jerk about the whole situation. She was only trying to help, and he kept pushing her away!

She decided to leave him alone the rest of the day, and, instead, spent her time catching up with Yukina, filling out paperwork for Koenma, and doing little odds and ends for Master Genkai. By the time it got dark, Botan realized she couldn't put off seeing Hiei anymore, and walked up to his door with a plate of grilled cheese, a dish that Kurama had informed her was his favorite.

She knew he could probably sense her at the door but knocked anyway to be polite. She took his silence as affirmation to enter and carefully opened the door. Hiei hadn't moved far from the windowsill, and he neither acknowledged her nor turned to look at her. Botan almost smiled. Was he giving her the silent treatment? "I brought you some grilled cheese," she said, breaking the awkward silence. "A little birdie told me it was your favorite." She frowned when he didn't answer and set the plate down on his futon. "I'll just leave it here then." He still didn't acknowledge her, so she just stood there for a moment, unsure what to do. Finally, she decided to bring up the subject that had been bothering her all day. "Hiei?" she asked hesitantly. "Why are you so angry with me?"

There was a long pause as he continued to stare out the window, and Botan was about to give up and leave the room, resigned in the fact that he wouldn't answer when he finally said, "I'm not angry with you." He turned to look at her, and she realized for the first time how tired he appeared. "I'm angry with my situation," he finally admitted.

"Oh." For a moment she didn't know what to say. "You're not mad about what happened at Kurama's house? About having to save me?"

His eyes narrowed slightly, and he scoffed, shifting around to face her fully. "Don't be stupid. If it hadn't been for you, I'd probably be dead right now." Botan's jaw nearly dropped open in shock when the full implication of his words sank in. It must have been hard for him to admit that to her.

'I owe you my life,' hung unspoken between them.

Botan felt her cheeks warm up, and she glanced away uneasily. "Do you remember any of it?"

Hiei shrugged a shoulder and cocked his head slightly. "Only bits and pieces." He gave her a look that made her believe he wasn't being completely truthful, but she wasn't sure she wanted to broach that subject, anyway, so she let it go.

"So we're okay, then?" she asked, gesturing vaguely with her hands. "You don't hate me?"

"No more than I did before," he said with a ghost of a smirk.

She smiled at him as a sense of relief washed over her. "I'm glad. Well, I guess I'll leave you alone, then. We'll have a healing session first thing in the morning, okay?" She turned to walk away, but his voice stopped her.

"Wait." She glanced at him over her shoulder, and he hesitated as though unsure how to put in words what he wanted to say. Then he gestured to the plate of grilled cheese. "I appreciate the sentiment."

"Is that your way of thanking me?" Botan grinned, amused at Hiei's cryptic way of speaking.

He shook his head. "No. I was simply acknowledging your attempt to reach out." Then he turned back to the window, and the discussion was clearly over.

Botan smiled at his back and turned for the door, feeling appreciative of him suddenly. Surely, he wasn't as bad deep down as he'd like people to think. It was amazing how one small attempt to reach out could change her opinion of him, but now that she'd glimpsed what he kept so guarded, Botan was addicted. She decided then and there that she would do whatever it took to bring that side of him out, again.

* * *

**Peneia Teke**: Yes, I'm aware this chapter is a little on the uneventful side, but things will get heated up, again, soon. I promise. Since you got this far, why not take the time to review? It does wonders for a writer's motivation. :hinthintwinkwink:


	5. Acceptance

**Peneia Teke**: Hey, guys! Welcome back to another drama filled installment. I told you I'd update sooner than three years! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter; the feedback made me happy ^_^

**ON A SIDE NOTE**, I changed some discrepancies in the earlier chapters concerning spirit energy and demon energy. Apparently, I didn't do my research because the YYH universe considers demon and spirit energy two different things. So basically, in this story spirit energy is a more pure form of demon energy. It won't change anything involving the plot, but I had to go back and change it because it was annoying me.

I'm glad you all seem to think that Hiei and Botan are in character because it's not always easy. There are some scenes I sit and fiddle with and rewrite over and over until I'm sick of them and some that just seem to take on lives of their own. Actually, the weird thing is I have a harder time writing Kurama than I do Hiei, and I think it shows in this chapter. I won't say too much since you haven't read it, yet, but there's a scene where Kurama visits Hiei at the temple that took me, like, three days to write. The dialogue killed me. Blah.

Anyway, please excuse my rambling and enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Acceptance**

* * *

The next morning, Botan awoke to the sound of her alarm clock in her ear. She reached over to hit the snooze button and glanced at the time through blurry eyes. The red numbers blinked 6:05. She turned over in her futon on the living room floor and glanced around, feeling disoriented. It took her a moment to remember that she was in Genkai's temple on a continued mission to help heal Hiei. _Hiei_.

She threw the covers off her legs and got up, yawning widely before making her way across the living room in her pajamas. She didn't particularly care if she was fully dressed or not, and she doubted Hiei would, either. It occurred to her as she headed down the hallway toward the fire demon's room that he'd been nice enough to let her sleep in a little.

She rapped her knuckles on the door and opened it a crack, allowing her eyes time to adjust to the darkness. "Hiei?" she asked, trying to keep her voice low so she didn't disturb Genkai or Yukina. "Are you awake?"

"I'm here," he said, and she turned to see a dark figure sitting in a rocking chair in the corner of the room. He seemed to be in much better spirits than yesterday, Botan noted. Or at least he didn't sound irritated for a change.

She closed the door behind her and flipped the light switch, flooding the room with a fluorescent glow. "Are you okay?" she asked, "Why aren't you in bed?"

"I don't require the bed," Hiei said. "This chair suits me just fine."

"Oh, okay," she said with a nod of her head, too tired to start an argument. "Thanks for letting me sleep in this morning. Shall we get started?" Hiei grunted and stood up from the chair, making his way over to the futon without a protest. "Lie down on your back and try to relax, okay? I'll start on your wound." She placed her hands on his chest but found that the fabric of his clothing seemed to dispel her spirit energy. "Would you mind pulling up your shirt a little? It's kind of hard to-"

She trailed off abruptly as Hiei sat up and pulled the black muscle shirt over his head, throwing it to the side. Then he leaned back and stared up at her, waiting for her to continue. "Is something the matter?" he asked impatiently after a moment.

Botan shook her head. "Not at all." She placed her fingers against his skin and began focusing energy into her hands. It was a little distracting with Hiei watching her so intently, but after a minute or two he closed his eyes, relaxing into her touch.

Once she was satisfied that the wound on his chest was beginning to heal itself, she leaned forward to press her fingers gently against his temples. His eyes snapped open at the sudden movement and he grabbed her wrist before she could react.

"Sorry," Botan murmured, aware that she'd startled him. "May I continue?"

Hiei let go of her arm and relaxed marginally, though his red eyes remained fixed on her face. Nervously, she reached out and placed her hands near his temples, again, attempting to draw out his trapped energy with her own. For some reason, healing him this time around was much more distracting than it had been before, more intimate. She felt awkward and self-conscious, hyper aware of the feel of his skin and the natural scent he gave off.

It occurred to her, quite suddenly, that he was actually very attractive. Of course, she'd noticed it before but they'd always been in some life-threatening situation that didn't allow for distraction, so she'd never really taken the time to analyze it. It just lingered in the back of her mind like an afterthought. Now that she was up close to him in a situation that made her slightly uncomfortable, his attractiveness was magnified, and she noticed all the minute details that she'd overlooked before. A white hair growing from the nape of his neck, freckles splashed across his nose, lines under his eyes that softened when he relaxed. The clarity of it made her feel a bit uneasy.

_"The way you react when I touch you... I don't think it's fear." _The thought was barely a whisper in her mind, and Botan couldn't discern whether or not she'd thought of it herself or if Hiei had actually planted it there. Of all the times to drag up _that _memory, this was definitely one of the most inconvenient ones.

"You're blushing."

His voice startled Botan out of her stupor, and she pulled her hands back, cutting off the flow of energy. Hiei blinked up at her and narrowed his eyes.

"I am not," she immediately denied which, naturally, caused her blush to intensify.

Hiei didn't seem impressed. "There's no point trying to deny what's obvious to both of us."

"I can't help it," Botan said, fidgeting nervously with her hands. She briefly wondered if Hiei meant something other than what his words suggested but quickly discarded the thought. "I blush easily at really stupid things. It happens a lot." After another awkward moment, she reached out, again, but Hiei grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Your hand is shaking," he observed, more to himself than to her, and he looked up at her with an I-know-something-you-don't kind of smirk, the corner of his lips tilting up just slightly.

Botan frowned and pulled her hand away. "I just… it's kind of… You should put your shirt back on," she said, pointing an accusing finger at him.

He suddenly looked annoyed. "Why? You're the one who told me to take it off."

"No, I asked you to pull it up a little, not throw it dramatically onto the floor."

"Fine," he grunted, grabbing his shirt and pulling it roughly over his head. "Is that better? Heaven forbid the prudish fairy girl feels any sort of discomfort."

"I'm not a prude," Botan said hotly, "or uncomfortable. It was just distracting." She slapped a hand over her mouth the second the words slipped out. When she snuck a glance at him, he was smirking at her, again. Botan cleared her throat nervously and stood up, feigning a stretch. "Well, I think that's a pretty good start, don't you? We wouldn't want to over stimulate your system."

"I don't think _I'm_ the one we have to worry about over stimulating," Hiei said snidely, standing up as well.

Botan felt her blush return but pretended not to hear him and made a vague gesture toward the door. "I think I'll go make breakfast. Would you like me to get you anything?"

Hiei's face suddenly darkened. "No. Save your coddling for one of the other fools. I don't need it." Then he brushed passed her out of the room, leaving her to stare after him in confusion. And here she thought they'd been getting along fairly well. Sometimes, he had worse mood swings than some women she knew.

* * *

Botan avoided him like the plague for the next couple days, mostly because she was too embarrassed to face him after the conversation they'd had. She even tried to convince Yukina to take over the healing sessions, but the ice maiden politely declined, claiming that Botan had a much better handle—and control—over her healing abilities.

The healing sessions themselves were awkward to say the least. Hiei had obviously figured out that Botan found him attractive—at least to some extent—and spent the entire time inventing ways to make her uncomfortable, which really only bothered her because she wasn't sure what to make of it. She wasn't even sure how to classify her feelings for him at that point. Sure, she couldn't deny she found him attractive, but that wasn't the only thing to take into consideration, right? She admired him for his honor and bravery, but she was still quite a bit afraid of him. They were polar opposites in terms of personality, and no matter what she did, she always seemed to get on his bad side. She felt that she couldn't even call him a friend at this point, despite all they'd been through the past few days. It was a discouraging thought.

However, she realized she wasn't the only one affected by their strained relationship. After nearly a week of being cooped up at the temple, Hiei's patience was wearing thin, and he began to use her as a means to vent his frustration. After a particularly harrowing healing session, he made a comment about going out to train.

"Hiei," Botan said disapprovingly, "that's probably not a good idea. You need to take it easy for the next couple of days, remember?"

"Oh?" Hiei asked, taking a step toward her. "And who'll be foolish enough to try and stop me?" He took another step closer, right into her personal bubble, which—until that point—Botan hadn't realized she had. "You?" He was so close she could feel his body heat, which was more pronounced than a human's, she noted absently.

She knew he was just baiting her, but she really couldn't help responding. "I didn't spend time healing you, just so you could go waste it all on training," she said, crossing her arms over her chest defensively. "Besides, Koenma-"

"_Koenma_ ordered me to remain at the temple," Hiei snapped, glaring dangerously up at her. "He said nothing about withholding _training_, which, if I'm to be left behind like an invalid, I damn well better be given free reign." His lips curved up in a cruel smirk. "Unless, of course, you're volunteering to keep me entertained. I'd rather enjoy torturing you to death."

Botan giggled nervously and took a step or two away. "Now, Hiei, no need to resort to physical violence. I'm just trying to look out for your wellbeing here. Okay, okay!" she said, holding her hands up defensively as Hiei made a move to unsheathe his katana. Their argument had escalated at an alarming rate, and she wasn't willing to see if this was merely a threat, or if Hiei was actually angry enough to use the weapon on her. "You can train, okay? But just remember you have the healing rate of a human. If you overexert yourself, you'll set your progress back."

His hand twitched over the handle of his sword as though he was still considering unsheathing it, but then he relaxed and dropped it at his side. He stared hard at Botan before closing his eyes and grunting smugly. "Isn't that what I have _you_ around for?"

Before she could respond, he flitted to the window and jumped out, leaping from tree to tree until he disappeared into the forest. Botan watched him worriedly from the window ledge and didn't even turn when the bedroom door opened to reveal Genkai standing in the doorway. Botan had no doubt that Genkai sensed his spirit energy fading, and had come to see what happened. "We had an argument," she said by way of explanation, her amethyst eyes shimmering.

Genkai grunted but didn't make a move to comfort her. "That boy's got a solid head on his shoulders," she said. "I wouldn't waste too much time worrying about him."

"Do you think he'll be okay?"

Genkai shrugged and turned away. "If he gets hurt, that's his own damn fault," she said, stalking back down the hallway.

Hiei returned several hours later, depleted on energy and exhausted from training. He slammed the door to his room, making it clear that he didn't want to be disturbed. Botan considered going in to check on him, anyway, but thought better of it. She doubted he'd be happy to see her after their argument, and she didn't have the energy to deal with his mood swings.

* * *

Later that night, Hiei was pulled out of his doze by a breeze rustling the curtains near his window. He didn't even have to open his eyes to sense the other figure enter his room. "What are you doing here, Kurama?" He really didn't feel like dealing with anyone, especially the nosy fox.

The click of shoes on polished wood floor was loud against the silence as Kurama walked over to stand next to Hiei's chair. "I came by to check on your progress. I admit I'm a bit surprised to see you haven't left, yet."

"I've thought about it," Hiei admitted, glancing over at the redhead. "Several times." He could tell by Kurama's stance that his friend was curious, but that was all the information Hiei would divulge.

"I see. Well, I heard from Genkai you've improved enough to continue training. That's excellent news." Hiei grunted and waited for Kurama to continue. It wasn't like him to stall. Finally, the red head sighed and turned to look out the window. The moonlight glinted off his green eyes. "I wanted to inform you," he finally said, "that Yusuke, Kuwabara, and I discovered the identity of the demon leader—the one who ordered the attack on you—"

"Yes, I know, Kurama. Get to the point," Hiei said irritably.

"He refers to himself as Ronan," he continued as though he hadn't been interrupted, "and it appears he has a vendetta against the human race."

"No surprise there," Hiei said indifferently. "_Humans_ have the tendency to piss off other species. It's in their nature."

"Yes, well, Ronan is a rather special case," Kurama said, crossing his arms over his chest and turning to give Hiei his full attention. "He was born in a laboratory and experimented on for most of his life. The intention was to turn him into a biological weapon."

Hiei raised an eyebrow, impressed with Kurama's sleuthing skills though he would never let his friend know. He'd also learned a long time ago not to question the validity of Kurama's information. It was almost never wrong. "Let me guess," he said sarcastically. "He turned rogue, and now he's out for revenge, right?"

"Something like that, yes," Kurama said with a small smile. "He learned to mask his power and bid his time until he grew powerful enough to kill his captors. When the opportunity arose, he escaped into Demon World and spent the next ten years honing his skills as a fighter. Koenma is unable to anticipate how far he's willing to carry this resentment. However, it is certain we're already his prime targets for the work we've done on behalf of Human World."

"Hn. You mean the work you've done," Hiei said, turning his head away in disgust. "I was never a willing member of this team. I could care less what happens to the human race."

Kurama frowned and glanced back out the window. "Yes, I believe you've made your sentiment quite clear on that matter. However, you're a target regardless of where your loyalties lie."

"What's your point?" Hiei asked, losing patience with his friend's cryptic warning.

"My point is to exercise caution. A confrontation with Ronan would be unwise in your condition."

"I'm no fool, Kurama," Hiei nearly snarled. "I _know_ my current limitations, and I have no _intention_ of seeking out this Ronan character, if that's what you're so worried about."

Kurama looked relieved, though he tried to hide it. "Well, then it seems you've accepted your situation with far more grace than I'd anticipated," he said with a smile. When Hiei glared at him, he added, "Forgive me, Hiei, my intention was not to anger you. I was merely concerned that you'd attempt to pit your abilities against Ronan's manufactured ones."

Hiei grunted in acknowledgment. "A demon that stoops to terrorizing humans doesn't interest me," he said, ignoring the little voice that reminded him of a time not long ago when he, too, had enjoyed tormenting humans. Kurama's knowing smile just grated further on his nerves. "Besides, we both know I'm no save-the-day-superhero. That title falls to Yusuke."

"Yes," Kurama said softly. "I suppose it does."

* * *

The next morning Botan entered Hiei's room, set in her resolve to avoid an argument. It had occurred to her the night before that Hiei had only gone out to train as though to prove a point, so she decided to change tactics. If he didn't want her help, she wouldn't force it upon him. She'd only do what was expected of her and no more. She greeted him and gestured toward the futon. Hiei made a sarcastic remark about whether or not he should remove his shirt, but Botan ignored him and set to work drawing out his demonic energy. She was determined not to let him bait her into another argument, even if it meant not speaking to him for the rest of the session. If they didn't argue, he wouldn't get angry and go out to train to spite her, and she wouldn't have to waste time repairing the damage he did to himself. It was a good plan, at least in Botan's mind. All she wanted to do was to help him get healed as quickly as possible.

The silence in the room was deafening, and Botan really wanted to fill it with chatter but knew that would only irritate the hot-tempered fire demon. Instead, she focused on her work, listening to the ticking of the clock on the wall and the soft hum of her spirit energy.

"What the hell is your problem?" Hiei finally asked.

She started at the sound of his voice and glanced up at him. He was glaring at her, apparently annoyed with her unnatural silence. "I don't know what you mean, Hiei," she said, trying—but failing—to appear nonchalant. She found herself wondering how the guys always managed to pull it off so well.

Hiei snorted in a way that told her he wasn't buying her act. "Normally you won't shut up," he said sarcastically. "And now you're giving me the silent treatment."

Botan sighed and shook her head. Her ponytail tickled the back of her neck. "Why do you keep trying to pick a fight with me? I just figured you'd rather I didn't speak, that's all. You always seem annoyed when I try to start conversations."

"That's true," Hiei agreed. "But I can't enjoy the silence with you sitting there radiating discomfort and unease. You may as well drop the act."

Botan gave up trying to draw out his energy and sat back, glaring down at him. "Well, sorry I can't hide my emotions like you. Maybe you should just tell me what to do because I obviously don't meet your standards."

"Why are you afraid of me?" Hiei asked, catching Botan off guard by the change of subject. It was, of course, the root of the problem, and they both knew it.

She stared at him a moment in surprise. "Gee, Hiei, I don't know. Maybe it's due to all the times you've threatened to kill me."

Hiei lifted an eyebrow and the corner of his mouth turned up in a smirk. "Is that a reason or just an excuse?"

Botan felt her heart rate increase, feeling uneasy as to where the conversation was headed. "What are you talking about?"

"Come now," he said, watching her carefully, "You're not as stupid as you'd like others to believe. You and I both know why you're really afraid of me."

Botan suddenly felt too close to him and scooted back to the edge of the futon. Then she stood up and brushed imaginary wrinkles from her kimono. Hiei propped himself up on his elbows and watched her with an unreadable expression. "Then I guess there's no reason for us to continue this conversation," she said, grateful that her voice didn't waver. She strode toward the door and closed it after her, letting out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

What in the world was his problem? It was bad enough that he toyed around with her attraction to him, but this? This was on a whole new level. Botan felt her body trembling, though she couldn't pin down the reason. Was it from fear? Anger? Excitement? The implication of Hiei's statement? All of the above? Was this more than physical attraction? Was she actually becoming infatuated with him? Yes, Botan decided, that must be it. This was just a silly, school-girl crush and would fade away once she stopped spending so much time with him. But how had Hiei figured it out before she…? Her eyes widened as a thought occurred to her. Had Hiei read her mind? No, of course he wouldn't do something so dishonorable. Perhaps, he was just more astute than she gave him credit for. She'd have to be careful not to give Hiei anymore unwanted ammunition.

But even if he'd figured out she was infatuated with him, why would he try to force her to admit it? Wouldn't that just dredge up more unwanted awkwardness between them? Maybe he really didn't want to be friends and was using it as a means to push her away. Could he be interested in her too? She discarded that idea as quickly as it appeared. He'd never shown any interest in her. In fact, he'd never shown interest in anyone, at least to her knowledge. Botan rubbed her forehead and tried to push the thoughts away. She'd have to analyze them later after she'd taken some time to clear her head. Perhaps, it was time she took a break from Hiei and spent the day with people who actually cared about her.

* * *

**Peneia Teke**: Ruh-roh, looks like trouble's brewing for our favorite couple. But that's why you guys keep coming back right?

The next chapter will have some of the other characters in it, so you can look forward to that. Although a large portion of the story revolves around Hiei and Botan, I don't want it to _only_ be about them. Anyway, thanks for reading and please leave a review on your way out!


	6. Development

**Peneia Teke**: Hey, guys! Thanks for all the support from the last chapter. Your reviews made me feel warm and fuzzy inside ^_^

I don't think I really set a timeline for this story, but it's between Yukina's rescue and the Dark Tournament, if anyone was wondering.

Please enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Six: Development**

* * *

Botan walked inside Rosie's Café, her favorite coffee shop, and took a look around, spotting her friends at a table in the corner. She'd decided to get away from Hiei for awhile to clear her head and figure things out, and spending the day with her friends was just what she needed. Shizuru was sipping on a coffee and Keiko was talking to Yukina about something serious, if her animated hand gestures were any indication. Botan smiled at the scene, secretly pleased that Yukina was fitting in so well. She had introduced the Ice Maiden to the other girls after her rescue from Gonzo Tarukane's stronghold, and they quickly became good friends.

Botan walked over to their table and pulled up a chair. "Hello there, girls," she said. Keiko paused in her tirade, and Shizuru glanced at her from over her coffee mug. Yukina just smiled at her. "Thanks for meeting me here."

"It's about time we did something like this," Shizuru said by way of greeting. "It's been way too long."

"Yeah, I feel like we never get to see you anymore, Botan," Keiko added.

"I know, I'm sorry, guys," Botan said. "I've just been so busy lately."

At that moment, a waitress in a grey polo uniform came over to take their order, and after they'd settled on their drinks and food, they made small talk until their meals arrived.

"So how's your little pet project, Botan?" Shizuru asked with a mischievous smile as she cut up a piece of her French toast. "I hear he's quite the handful."

Botan couldn't stop the surprise from showing on her face. She didn't know exactly how Shizuru had learned about her current assignment—because she certainly hadn't told her—but figured she must have heard it from Kuwabara or even Yusuke. The fact was, she'd been debating how to broach the subject of Hiei to her friends, but it looked like the decision had already been made for her. "Oh, he's been fine," Botan said a little too quickly. "Yep, no problems here." She started chuckling nervously and reached up to rub the back of her neck.

"Oh, that's weird. Master Genkai told me you guys weren't getting along." Yukina said, furrowing her eyebrows in thought. "Perhaps, she was just mistaken?"

"Nah, Botan's just a terrible liar," Shizuru supplied breezily.

"What exactly are you guys talking about?" Keiko asked, glancing from Botan to Shizuru. "I feel like I'm missing something."

"Well, Keiko, _Botan_ has been helping Hiei recover from some sort of illness and has obviously been sworn to secrecy on pain of _death_ or she would've told her _friends_ by now," she said, giving Botan a pointed look. "I only know this because I happened to overhear my baby bro talking to Yusuke about it on the phone."

Botan felt a wave of guilt wash over her. "Yes, and I'm sorry I never told you guys. I just didn't know how to bring it up."

Keiko's face contorted in a look of confusion as though she was trying to sort something out. "Wait, Hiei's the short guy, right? The one who doesn't talk much? He's a little scary…"

"He can be, but he's not actually as bad as he lets on," Botan assured her. It wouldn't do for Keiko to have misconceptions about Hiei before she even really got to know him, especially since he was the one who'd tried to abduct her. That, and, Botan wasn't sure if Keiko knew about Hiei's demon heritage. Probably best to let those details slide.

"Oh. Okay." Keiko still sounded a little unsure.

"So, anyway, what's been going on with you two? He hasn't threatened you, has he?"

"Er, well, not exactly," Botan said, staring down at her plate. She took a deep breath and hesitated. She didn't really want to burden her friends with her problems, especially since she didn't really know how she felt about Hiei herself, but they were all staring at her, awaiting a response. She had to tell them something. Besides, she reasoned, wasn't this the whole point of having a girl's day out, anyway?

"Spit it out, Botan," Shizuru said impatiently.

"You can tell us," Keiko encouraged. "We're your friends."

"Yes, I know, and I appreciate your support," Botan said. "I just… I'm not sure how to say this, but... I think I have a crush on Hiei," she said in a rush. It actually felt kind of good to get that secret off her chest.

There was a stunned silence as all three girls stared at her. Botan picked at her nails and waited for someone to say something.

"Well, that's interesting," Shizuru said slowly. "Not to sound like my brother, but what exactly are you thinking, Botan?"

"I don't know!" she said, dropping her head into her arms dramatically. "I've been so confused, lately."

Shizuru rolled her eyes. "What's there to be confused about? You either like the guy or you don't."

"Well, it's a bit more complicated than that," Botan said defensively. She launched into a description of their recent interactions including the awkward healing sessions and how Hiei went out of his way to make her uncomfortable. "I'm pretty sure he knows I like him," she finished, "and he mocks me about it. A couple days ago, he even tried to get me to admit it."

"I've noticed how much you seem to worry about him," Yukina said, "and I think it's sweet. Does Mr. Hiei return your feelings?"

"I don't think so," Botan said, "but I _don't_ plan on asking him anytime soon. I really like this human body, thank you very much."

"Oh, Botan, I'm sure it's not as bad as you're making it sound," Keiko said, "I mean, if he's teasing you about it, that's usually a good sign." She glanced over at the elder Kuwabara. "Don't you think so, Shizuru?"

"I think Botan can be really dense sometimes," Shizuru said. She shifted her eyes over to the ferry girl. "You know that, right?"

"Now, hang on a minute," Botan said, folding her arms across her chest defensively. "Whose side are you on, anyway? Aren't you supposed to be helping me think of a way out of this mess?"

"Sorry, kid. You can't outthink matters of the heart," Shizuru said with a shrug.

"Don't be discouraged, Botan," Yukina piped up. "I realize I haven't known Hiei for very long, but I think he cares more about others than he lets on."

"Maybe his attitude is just a defense mechanism to hide his feelings," Keiko added. "Guys are weird like that."

Shizuru murmured her agreement, and Botan stared at them as she absorbed this information. "I suppose," she said, plastering on a smile to hide her doubt. "Thanks, guys. I'll try to keep that in mind."

After breakfast, the girls spent the morning window shopping and then went to see a movie. It was the most fun Botan could remember having in a long time, and she vowed to make an effort to get out more often.

* * *

A tap on the window jolted Botan from her nightmare in a cold sweat, and she sat up in her futon, glancing around the room in panic. As her racing heart began to slow down, she let out a shaky breath and leaned back against her pillows. She'd dreamt that she and the gang had just finished diner and were waiting to catch a bus to take them home. Somehow, she and Yusuke got separated from everyone else and ended up in front of a door in the middle of the forest. The door opened into a closet where Hiei was sitting, but when he tried to speak, his jaw fell off. The sound of his jaw bone hitting the floor of the closet must have been what woke her up, Botan reasoned. She clearly remembered feeling sick by the sight of it and had to remind herself it was only a dream. She tried to will herself to go back to sleep, but her mind wouldn't shut down. The minutes melted into each other as she lay there, staring into the darkness.

Then she heard a sound outside her window like something heavy dragging across a solid surface. Someone or something gave a low moan that she couldn't chalk up to her imagination. Botan froze as her breath hitched in her throat. She slowly sat up, eyes trained on the shadows outside. Her heart felt as though it would pound out of her chest, and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when a shadowy figure appeared next to her out of seemingly nowhere. "Hiei," she gasped, putting a hand to her chest. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute. "Thank goodness you're here. I had a nightmare, and when I woke up I heard something outside my window. I thought it was my imagination at first, but-"

"Quiet, fool," he said, cutting her off midsentence. His eyes were fixed on the window. "I already sensed it. Stay here."

Hiei slid open the main door and slipped outside as Botan, unwilling to be alone, crept to the doorway and peered out. The fresh layer of snow reflecting the moonlight cast an almost surreal light on the surrounding area, making the crumpled form of a woman stand out in stark contrast. Botan gasped and ran to her side, kneeling down next to her to check her vital signs. The woman had long, black hair and deathly pale skin. Her pulse was strong, but she didn't move when Botan rubbed her shoulder. Blood poured out of a wound from her back, staining the snow red. Botan flinched slightly when the temple lights flipped on and Genkai appeared in the doorway.

"Is she alive?" she called, already assessing the situation.

"I don't know," Botan said, frowning slightly. "Hiei, help me get her inside."

Hiei grunted but didn't protest and together they moved the woman out of the cold. Yukina was standing in the kitchen, no doubt having been awoken by all the commotion. Her eyes widened at the state of the human woman, and she hurried over. "Here, let me help."

They moved her into the living room and laid her down on Botan's futon. The woman groaned slightly but didn't stir as Botan and Yukina turned her over to examine her wounds. The flesh of her back was raised from where she'd been burned, and a large gash covered her shoulder. Beads of sweat gathered on her forehead from a high fever. Botan went straight to work on the shoulder wound while Yukina attempted to heal the burns. Genkai left the room and came back with a container of water and a cloth. They were silent for a few minutes until the Ice Maiden finally said, "This looks like a brand mark."

"Let me see." Botan glanced over to get a better look and saw what appeared to be letters along the woman's back. "Oh, goodness. Yukina, you're right." After a closer inspection, Botan's eyes widened in realization. They weren't just random letters, they spelled a word.

"I think it says Ronan," Yukina quietly affirmed.

Botan frowned and felt the stirrings of anger bubble just below the surface. "Who would do something so horrible?" she asked, voicing her thought aloud.

"A demon," Hiei said, stepping up behind her to get a look for himself.

Botan turned her head to glance at him. "Are you speaking literally or figuratively?"

"Both," Hiei said with a smirk. "I think it's fairly obvious that this is the work of Ronan, the demon behind the human abductions." When Botan furrowed her eyebrows in confusion he added slowly, "You know, the one possessing humans to commit crimes?" as if speaking to a toddler.

"Yes, I know which demon you're talking about, Hiei," Botan said. "But how do you know his name?"

"From Kurama," Hiei said with just a hint of smugness.

Botan slowly rocked back on her heels and craned her neck around to give him a dirty look. "Do you mean to say you knew his name all along and didn't bother to tell me? What about Yusuke and Kuwabara?"

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Stop worrying. The Detective and his moronic sidekick know all about it. Kurama wouldn't withhold valuable information like that from them."

"Well, why didn't you tell me?" Botan demanded, not liking the idea of being left out.

"What does it matter whether you know or not?" he asked. "You're not the one investigating."

"Yes, but you still could have had the decency to keep me-"

"If you two are finished bickering like five-year-olds," Genkai said in a no nonsense tone before Botan could continue her tirade, "We can get back to what really matters. Botan, contact Koenma and Yusuke, if you can. We need to let them know what's happened here."

"Right." Shaking off the lingering feelings of frustration, Botan got up and grabbed her communication device out of her pocket. After filling in Koenma on their latest development, she called Yusuke. His disheveled face appeared on the screen after a couple rings.

"Do you have any idea what time it is, Botan?" he asked, yawning widely. "This better be important."

"Oh, it is," she nodded gravely. "We just found a woman who was recently attacked by a demon. Three guesses as to who's behind it."

"Is she all right?" he asked, expression somber.

Botan nodded. "She's stable for now, but I need you to brief Kuwabara and Kurama about what's happened." she said. "We'll decide what to do once you're all here."

"Okay, Botan," Yusuke said grimly. "Don't let her out of your sight until we get there."

"Don't you worry about that." She closed her communication device and stuck it back in her pocket.

After they'd healed the woman as much as they could, Genkai suggested they all get some rest. Yusuke had reported back to let them know they'd be arriving sometime in the morning. There was nothing more they could do and sleep was the best thing for all of them.

Botan gathered some blankets and camped out next to the futon, glancing over at the sleeping woman. Hiei walked up next to her and stood with his hands clasped behind his back.

"How on earth did she end up on Genkai's doorstep?" Botan wondered aloud. "We're miles away from civilization."

"I doubt it was a coincidence," Hiei replied. "This Ronan wants to show us how helpless we are. He's obviously just toying with us."

Botan swallowed and glanced over at Hiei. "If he knows where we are, what do you think we should do?"

"We wait," Hiei said solemnly. "We let him think he's won. And then we strike."

* * *

Botan picked up an old photograph and angled it toward the light. It was of an obviously younger Genkai with a man she didn't recognize. He was much taller than her with short, black hair and a handsome face. Botan wondered who he was and made a mental note to ask Genkai about him before gently placing the photo in a box. Genkai had given her permission to use one of the spare rooms since it seemed that she'd be staying for awhile, especially now that Yusuke and the others would be joining them. The young woman they'd found outside the night before was recovering well but still hadn't woken up, and Botan had spent the morning cleaning out the spare room. She was so absorbed in her work that she didn't notice Hiei lounging against the door frame until he spoke. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Botan whipped around and lifted a hand to her chest as a spike of adrenaline washed over her. "Goodness, Hiei, you scared me half to death." When he continued to stare intently at her, she added, "I'm just making some space since the boys will be here soon. I think Genkai said I could share this room with that woman. Do you need anything?"

Hiei drummed his fingers against the frame. "We're over due for my _therapy session_," he said, spitting out the last two words like they left a bad taste in his mouth. "Or have you forgotten?"

Botan's eyes widened, and she felt a sharp thrill at the realization that Hiei had sought her out for a change. "Oh, silly me. I got so caught up in cleaning that I completely lost track of time." It occurred to her that the fire demon was a creature of habit and didn't like when his routine was changed or altered. It seemed that their healing sessions were becoming part of his new routine. Botan had to stop herself from smiling at the thought. "I'll just move this stuff and we can do it right here." Hiei grunted and came over to sit beside her. He stretched out on his back and looked at her expectantly. "You know the drill," she said with a smile. "Just relax." She reached out to touch his temples and began drawing out his trapped demon energy, but instead of closing his eyes like he normally did, Hiei just continued to stare at her. The room was smaller than his and the cluttered space made their interaction feel more intimate. "What's wrong?" she asked him after a moment, beginning to feel uneasy.

"There's something different about you," he said, cocking his head slightly to look at her from a different angle. "You seem more… relaxed."

Botan shrugged and smiled at him. "Maybe I'm feeling more comfortable around you."

"And why is that?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. "I've given you no reason to trust me. I could kill you before you even realized what was happening."

That's not true, Botan wanted to tell him. He'd given her a reason to trust him after he'd saved her life. Twice, in fact, despite his claims to the contrary. It was clear that something between them had changed. She didn't fear him like she used to, and he didn't seem to hate her like he once did. However, Botan also knew that the reason she didn't fear him wasn't due to anything he'd done, it was more because she understood him better, now. "I don't think you'd kill me, Hiei," she murmured, absently brushing his temple with the tips of her fingers. When she realized what she was doing, she immediately stilled them.

Hiei glared at her, but if he felt any discomfort from her ministrations, he didn't let it show. "Hurry up and finish, woman," he said with a scowl. "I _thought_ you said you were a professional?"

"Don't call me that," she said, furrowing her eyebrows in irritation.

"What? Professional?" Hiei smirked. "That's fine. I never actually considered-"

"No! The other thing," Botan said. She had the distinct feeling he was teasing her, but that didn't make her feel any less annoyed. "Don't call me 'woman'."

Hiei gave her a bored look. "But you _are_ a woman."

"And you're a man," Botan shot back, "but I don't go around calling you 'man' now, do I? I have a name, and I'd appreciate it if you'd use it."

Hiei chuckled suddenly, and the corners of his lips turned up in a very brief, very small smile that sent butterflies tumbling around in Botan's stomach. She stared openly at his face in surprise, unused to garnering that kind of reaction from him. She quickly decided that she wanted to make him laugh like that, again.

"I know what your name is," he said smugly. "I just like seeing you flustered."

"What? I can't believe you, Hiei," she said, feeling her cheeks heat up. "After everything I've done for you, you should try to be a little nicer."

Hiei raised an eyebrow at her declaration. "And after all the times I've saved you, you should try to be less annoying," he mocked. "But I don't see that happening anytime soon."

"Gee, thanks a lot." His comment normally would have hurt, but it was softened by the twitch of his lips. After a couple more minutes, Botan sighed and sat back, satisfied with her work. "All done," she said. "How do you feel?"

"Fine," he said quickly, dismissing her concern.

The ferry girl grinned at him and stretched her arms before standing up. "Well, I suppose I should get back to cleaning." When Hiei didn't immediately leave, she added, "Care to join me?"

"No."

"Okay, suit yourself. Oh, hey," she said, suddenly remembering the picture of Genkai. "Look at this." She pulled it gently out of the box and handed it to him. He glanced at it with half-hearted interest before giving it back to her. "Who do you think he is?" she asked, gesturing to the man in the photo.

Hiei shrugged disinterestedly. "I don't know."

Botan frowned. "Well, they seem pretty close, and he's quite handsome too. I wonder if they were ever together." Hiei grunted in acknowledgement but didn't bother to voice his opinion on the matter. "You know," she said, glancing up at the photos lining the walls. "It's amazing how little we actually know about Master Genkai's past, despite her connection to Yusuke."

"She obviously prefers her solitude," Hiei said, giving her an irritated look. "What that old woman did in her younger years is of no concern to us."

"Yeah, but doesn't it make you curious?" Botan pressed. "Just imagine the life she must have led. What could have happened to cause her to become so reclusive? Who would choose that kind of life?" Too late she realized what she'd said and glanced down to gauge Hiei's reaction.

"It isn't always as simple as choosing," he said, his emotionless mask back in place. "Sometimes our lives are shaped by the actions of others."

"Are you speaking from experience, Hiei?" she asked. The tension between them was suddenly wound so tight she was afraid of making a wrong move. "What happened to you?" she pressed softly, struggling to keep the emotion from her tone. If Hiei sensed any sympathy from her, he'd shut down and probably not open up, again.

"Why do you care?" Hiei asked with a frown.

He didn't seem angry as much as skeptical, and Botan found it sad that the idea of someone caring about him was so foreign. She was quiet a moment as she thought about a response. "I care because you're my friend," she answered truthfully. "And you shouldn't have to shoulder your burden alone."

Surprise flickered across Hiei's face before he narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't _need_ your help," he said.

"I know you don't, and I'm not saying you do, but you don't have to go through life relying on just yourself. There's nothing wrong with letting other people get close to you," Botan said. "It's not a weakness." A door slammed down the hall and sudden, boisterous voices alerted her to Yusuke and Kuwabara's arrival.

Hiei turned away and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Why don't you save your idealistic nonsense for someone who gives a damn? I don't need advice from someone with no concept of true power."

"Okay," Botan said, sensing she was losing him and deciding to cut her losses. "I was just trying to make conversation, but we can talk about something else."

Hiei gave her a dark look and stalked toward the door. "Hn. If you want to talk, go find Yukina or the old woman. I'm not interested." Then he was gone.

Botan was about to call after him, but she knew it was useless. Instead, she sighed and took a moment to compose herself before going out to greet the boys, feeling as though she'd let Hiei down.

* * *

**Peneia Teke**: I just realized that all of Hiei and Botan's interactions end up with them fighting, and I don't even plan it that way, haha. The poor kids…

So we're beginning to see a slight change in Hiei's attitude toward Botan. Hurray! Progress!

:Announcer's Voice: Lots of strange things are beginning to unfold for our heroes. Who is the black haired woman who showed up at Genkai's doorstep? What'll happen once she wakes up? Will Hiei and Botan ever get together? Find out next time!

And don't forget to review! Seriously, if you made it this far, and you actually liked the story, doesn't that seem fair? :hinthintnudgenudge:


	7. Training

**Peneia Teke**: Hey, guys! I apologize for the long delay on this chapter. I wanted to get it out on Halloween, but it didn't feel quite right, so I had to tweak it a little more.

I'd like to thank everyone who has read, favorited, or reviewed this story. You guys are a huge part in what motivates me to continue. Right now, I'm working three part time jobs, and trying to find enough time and energy to write isn't always easy. Thank you for your continued encouragement and support. ^_^

And I'd also like to give a shout out to **Pen Against Sword** whose reviews always make my day. Seriously, I don't even know how to reply to them. You inspire me to write on!

And, yep, the picture Botan was looking at was of Genkai and Younger Toguro.

Well, I think that's about it. Please enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Training**

* * *

"So, what the hell happened to her?" Yusuke demanded, referring to the black haired woman still asleep on the futon in the living room. Kurama and Kuwabara stood a little ways off, and Hiei was leaning against the back wall with his arms crossed, feigning disinterest. After the boys had arrived, they'd called for an emergency meeting to decide what the next step of their investigation was going to be.

"Hiei and I found her passed out in the snow last night," Botan told them, glancing from one boy to the next. "She was badly injured with a high fever."

"And how do you know she was attacked by Ronan?" Yusuke asked. "I mean, it's not like I'm defending him, but he's not the only demon around who'd do something like that."

Botan nodded toward the sleeping girl. "He burned his name into her lower back."

"What?" Yusuke and Kuwabara bent down to investigate. "Huh, you're right," Yusuke said, running his fingers along the raised skin of her back. "Weird."

"Don't be a pervert, Urameshi," Kuwabara admonished, "But, seriously, how'd she get here?" he added before the Spirit Detective could defend himself. "We're in the middle of freaking nowhere, and it's freezing out. I'm kinda surprised she didn't die of hyperthermia."

"It's _hypo_thermia, you fool."

"Perhaps, she was lucky," Kurama said, ignoring Hiei's jibe toward Kuwabara. "Or perhaps there's something more sinister at work here."

"What… you mean like Ronan brought her here or something?" Kuwabara asked, shooting Hiei a nasty look. "Why would he waste his time?"

"She's probably one of the people he kidnapped," Yusuke said. "Maybe she escaped and Grandma's temple was on the way? Who knows?"

"Yes," Hiei said sarcastically. "She just so happens to find her way to a temple—which happens to be miles away from the nearest city—where Ronan's prime targets have, conveniently, made their base." There was a pause as everyone absorbed this information.

"You know, Shorty has a point," Kuwabara noted.

"Well, what do we do with her, then? Tell her to get the hell out?"

"Of course, not! We're keeping her here," Botan said indignantly. "She's injured, and she needs to rest."

"Yeah, but what if she's a spy?" Kuwabara asked. "Should we even be talking about this stuff in front of her? What if she's not really asleep?"

"With your deductive reasoning skills, you could be a spy, Kuwabara," Hiei said. "Perhaps, we should kick you out into the snow."

"Get off me, Hiei! I'm just trying to help."

"There is a possibility she could be a spy," Kurama said, giving Hiei a warning look. "At this point, we shouldn't discard any theories, regardless of how outlandish they may seem."

In the midst of their discussion, a bright light lit up the room and expanded until it resembled a doorway. Koenma stepped out in his teenage form, sucking nervously on his pacifier. "Sorry, I'm late," he said, joining the group and glancing around at each of them. "Spirit World Intelligence just got a lead concerning the Ronan case." He turned to Yusuke. "How familiar are you with the Black Black Club?"

"The black what now?"

"The Black Black Club is a criminal syndicate comprised of the wealthiest crime lords in the world," Kurama said. "They are infamous in the black market as gamblers and notorious for their cruelty toward demons and other life forms."

"Precisely," Koenma said. "The founder was Gonzo Tarukane, the man who kidnapped Yukina. I expect you remember him?"

"Yeah, I remember all right," Yusuke said darkly at the same time Kuwabara exclaimed, "The real ugly guy? He didn't deserve to be called human."

"Yeah, I hope that bastard gets what's comin' to him."

"Well, funny you should mention that," Koenma said, "because we've recently learned that Tarukane was murdered shortly after you left his compound."

"Wholly hell, are you serious?" Yusuke asked with wide eyes. He turned to Kuwabara and smirked. "Guess we weren't the only ones who didn't like the way Tarukane ran things. Talk about a coincidence."

"It seems unlikely that such an incident could constitute a mere coincidence. I believe the term you're looking for is irony," Kurama said, glancing subtly over at Hiei. Botan couldn't help but do the same.

"What?" he asked them darkly.

"But that's neither here nor there," Koenma said, "and if any of you _did_ murder him, I don't want to know about it. Anyway, the point I was trying to make is that one of the Black Black Club members, Sukezo Gondawara, was apparently behind Ronan's creation." He went on to explain that Gondawara funded a team of researchers to look into genetic splicing and spent years engineering his own A Class demon, though his reasons for doing so were unclear to the officials of Spirit World. Koenma speculated that he may have planned to use Ronan as a prized fighting demon, or he could have been planning to overthrow the Black Black Club. He also acknowledged the rumors that Gondawara was trying to create his own brand of biological weapon, though none of those theories could be proven. "Yusuke, Kuwabara I have a new assignment for you," he said authoritatively. The two boys watched him with grim expressions, obviously not liking where this was headed. "When Ronan escaped his captivity, Gondawara was not on the premises. I have no doubt that Gondawara is high on Ronan's hit list. So, Yusuke, I need you and Kuwabara to track him down and protect him."

"What? Protect the bastard?" Yusuke said, "It's not our fault his little pet turned against him. I say let him sleep in the bed he made."

"Yeah, Urameshi's right!" Kuwabara added. "It goes against my code to protect bad guys."

"There's a high chance that harboring Gondawara will incur Ronan's wrath," Kurama said, his body language suddenly tense. "Are you sure this is wise?"

Koenma raised his hands to quiet their protests. "Now, hang on a minute. I'm not too keen on Gondawara myself, but at this point he knows more about Ronan than we do. If he dies, we lose our one tactical advantage. Besides," he said turning to Kurama. "Ronan has already made it clear that you four are on his hit list as well, so it doesn't really matter what we do now." Kurama gave a curt nod of understanding, though the small frown on his lips made it clear he didn't fully agree with the idea.

They discussed the case for another forty-five minutes, and in the end, it was decided that Yusuke and Kuwabara would leave for their mission the next morning while Kurama would stay behind at the temple in case Ronan decided to show up.

* * *

Botan carried a breakfast tray down the hall to Hiei's room. The meeting from yesterday left her feeling uneasy, but there was nothing she could do for Kuwabara and Yusuke until they found another lead. She'd already gone to check on the black haired woman, who was still asleep, and she needed something else to occupy her mind.

Without bothering to knock, she turned the handle and bumped the door open with her hip. "Good morning, Hiei!" she greeted cheerfully, setting the tray down next to his futon. He was sitting in the rocking chair next to the window, staring out into space. "Would you like to go out for a walk?" she asked, walking up behind him. "The weather is beautiful!"

He shrugged moodily and closed his eyes as if trying to tune her out. When she got no concrete reply, Botan turned and bounded back toward the door. "Okay, well, if you change your mind, I'll be outside."

The air was chilly and Botan bundled up in her winter clothes, but the sun was strong and warmed her face. They were enjoying a brief respite from the cold spell they'd been having, and she planned on taking complete advantage of it. She set out a lawn chair and sat down at the edge of the forest, pretending she was lying out on the beach.

It was nice to get away from her responsibilities for awhile. Out here she could forget about Ronan and Hiei's temperamental mood swings and the black haired woman and just enjoy the natural beauty around her. It was therapeutic, really.

She hadn't been there more than ten minutes before she felt the presence of someone next to her. "Hello, Hiei," she greeted drowsily, not needing to open her eyes to know who it was. "I see you decided to join me, after all?"

"What the hell are you doing?"

Botan slid her sunglasses on top of her head and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "Why, I'm sunbathing, of course."

"It's the middle of winter."

Botan grinned at Hiei's serious expression. "Yeah, but it feels like summer compared to the weather we had a week or two ago." She giggled and stretched out on the chair, draping her arms over the sides. "It's so nice."

"Idiot," Hiei snorted, "The way you let your guard down, you may as well lay yourself out on a silver platter for predators."

"This is the Human World, Hiei. There are no predators. At least not around here, I mean."

"That's exactly the kind of thinking that'll get you killed."

"Hmm…?" Botan cocked her head at him and smiled. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but is that _concern_ I hear in your voice?"

She giggled as he turned away with a muttered, "Don't be ridiculous," and took off his cloak, dropping it next to her chair. "Take care of that." Botan just rolled her eyes and put her sunglasses back on as Hiei turned his back on her. He began a series of katas, each form more complicated than the next, and began throwing blocks, kicks, and punches in sporadically. Botan watched him work, admiring the way he moved with such precision, all fluid grace and muscle. He was obviously in his element. He began moving faster and faster until Botan could no longer follow his movements. She gave up after a while and went back to dozing in the sun.

Suddenly, Hiei appeared out of nowhere and brought down his sword an inch away from her face. She yelped and fell back out of her chair in surprise, much to his amusement. "You jerk!" she shouted, jumping to her feet. "What the heck did you do that for?"

"See?" he said smugly, ignoring her outrage. "If I'd been a hostile demon, you'd already be dead."

"No, I wouldn't!" she shouted back, "I can handle myself just fine, thank you very much."

"Your reflexes are slow, you have no sense of awareness, no adaptation to your environment," he deadpanned, giving her a bored look. "You wouldn't last one day in my native homeland."

Botan felt her face getting hot, and she balled her hands into fists. "Okay, so maybe I'll never be as good as you, but for your information, ferry girls go through rigorous training before we can begin our work."

"I'm sure you do." The way Hiei replied made Botan's blood boil, and before she'd thought through what she was doing, she'd raised her hand to slap him. Hiei made a ninety degree turn, caught her wrist before she could touch him, and twisted her arm behind her back, catching her off balance. He rammed his shoulder into her back and sent her flying on her stomach. She landed with a gasp and lay there for a moment, trying to get her air back as Hiei stood over her smugly. "Nice try," he mocked, "but your form is terrible."

Botan pulled herself up and dusted snow off her clothes. Her face was numb from being half buried in the snow. She glared back to Hiei, about to give him a piece of her mind, but the expression on his face stopped her tirade in its tracks. He seemed quite pleased with himself, but not in a mocking way. She wasn't sure what to make of it. Instead of yelling at him, she settled with, "Well, that was kind of rude, don't you think?" and crossed her arms over her chest for good measure, dismissing the little voice that pointed out, she'd tried to slap him first.

"Spread your legs shoulder length apart and point your toes like this," he demonstrated, ignoring her angry tone. "It will help improve your balance."

Botan, surprised by his charitable mood, did what she was told and tried to mimic his stance. "Bend your knees," he said. "Better." He grabbed a stick that was buried in the snow and handed it to her. "Now, come at me, again."

"What? Are you serious?" she asked. "I can't do that. I… I'll hurt you!"

Hiei just rolled his eyes. "Don't make me laugh," he said. "You'll never be fast enough to lay a hand on me." He cocked his head and smirked at her. "Unless, of course, I want you to."

He said it so bluntly that Botan almost missed the innuendo in his double edged statement. When the full implication managed to register, she felt her heart flutter nervously. "Hiei!" she exclaimed, "I can't believe you'd say something so…!" She didn't even know how to finish her sentence as a blush crept up her neck. She had to fight the urge to look away, knowing Hiei would latch on to her unease and run with it. She'd already learned the hard way that showing weakness in front of him only urged him on.

"What are you going on about?" he said in a bored tone. However, Botan caught the twitch of his lip and knew he was just toying with her. She had no doubt he knew exactly what he was saying and how much his words affected her.

"Never mind." She got in the stance Hiei had shown her and raised the stick. "Okay. I'm ready." At Hiei's nod, she took a swing, aiming for his torso, but he blocked it with his forearm. Then he kicked around at her side. She moved back in time to feel the wind from his leg and ducked when he threw a punch at her head. She stumbled back as he advanced on her, dropping the stick and lifting her hands to her face, closing her eyes tightly. When nothing happened, she cracked an eye open. Hiei was standing near her with a raised eyebrow. "At least you reacted that time," he said.

They spent the next two hours working on Botan's defense. Hiei was a good teacher despite his blunt criticism and lack of patience. He was also a perfectionist—as she quickly learned—and made her practice the same move over and over until he was satisfied. By the time the afternoon sun shone overhead, Botan was tired, sore, and hungry.

"Can we take a break?" she whined after completing another set of Hiei's drills. "We've been at this for hours, and I'm exhausted. I'm not in shape like you are!"

Hiei nodded and relaxed his stance, slipping into step beside her as she headed back toward the temple. "Thanks for helping me with that," she said eventually. "I guess I really don't know much about fighting. You make it look so easy." Hiei didn't reply but the expression on his face seemed to soften without him actually changing his facial features. He seemed, dare she think it, almost content. "Maybe we could do that again, sometime?" she asked. "It was kind of fun."

"Fun?" Hiei stopped in his tracks. "If that was _fun_ for you, I obviously didn't work you hard enough." His eyes flitted over to hers as though to gauge her reaction.

"Well I..." Botan's smile faltered when she realized she'd said the wrong thing. "I didn't mean… Isn't that why you fight? Because you enjoy it?"

"Don't confuse necessity for pleasure. I pursue strength because that's how I've survived," Hiei said, starring at her through narrowed eyes. "In case you haven't learned by now, it's a kill-or-be-kill world, and if you can't depend on your own ability, you're as good as dead."

She'd never known anyone with such a cynical outlook on life, and it made her heart ache for him. "It doesn't have to be like that," she said, though she could hear the hesitation in her voice. "Life isn't just about _surviving_, Hiei, it's about finding happiness. You have to learn to enjoy the simple moments that come with it."

"Yes, the simple moments," Hiei said sarcastically. "There's nothing quite like watching the light fade from your enemy's eyes after you've plunged a sword through his gut. The screams of agony when his intestines spill out of his sides. The scent of dried blood and decaying corpses. Does that disgust you?" he asked when her lips pulled back in a grimace. "Until you've killed a creature with your own hands, don't lecture me on how I should live my life. You know nothing about it." He turned and flitted away, and Botan stared at the place he'd been standing.

She realized with sudden clarity that he was right; she didn't know much about his past, didn't know much about him at all, in fact, and the thought left her feeling heavy. She'd never known someone so fiercely independent, so unwilling to open up. She wanted so much to get to know him but didn't know how to go about it without pushing. Her normal approach to others didn't work on him, so she'd have to try something else.

* * *

Several hours later, Botan sat in the newly cleaned spare room, reading a book next to the black haired woman's futon. The woman suddenly began to stir and opened her eyes, blinking rapidly and turning her head away from the light. Botan set down her book and leaned over her. "Hello, sweetie," she said. "How are you feeling?"

The woman peered up at Botan with wide, confused eyes. "Where…?" She rasped and winced in pain, bringing a hand up to clutch her throat. "Water?"

"Yes, just a minute. I'll be back in a jiffy!" Botan said, hopping up and jogging off to the kitchen. To her surprise, Yukina was already there, making herself some tea. When Botan told her what she needed, the Ice Maiden's eyes widened, and she nodded before filling a mug with steaming liquid.

The woman was sitting up when they returned, and Yukina handed her the mug. "This is a special blend of herbal tea," she told the woman. "It will make you feel better."

The woman accepted the drink with a grateful nod and took a sip while Yukina and Botan watched her curiously. "What's your name?" Botan asked after a moment.

"Machiko," the woman replied quietly.

"Machiko," Botan repeated, trying the word out. "That's a pretty name. I'm Botan, and this is Yukina. We found you out in the snow and brought you in to recover. You're among friends, now."

"Thank you." The woman gave them a ghost of a smile before turning her attention back to the mug. "Where am I?" she eventually asked.

"You're in a temple on the outskirts of Sarayashiki City," Botan replied. "We don't know what happened to you or how you got here. In fact, we were kind of hoping you could tell us."

Machiko didn't say anything for awhile, and Botan began to think she wouldn't answer. "I don't know," she finally admitted. "I don't remember anything."

"Well, you had a high fever, so that's not really surprising. We'll let you get some rest and talk to you more later," she said, glancing over at Yukina and gesturing toward the door. "Let us know if you need anything."

* * *

After Yukina left to inform Genkai that Machiko was awake, Botan made her way to Hiei's room with some of the leftover tea. She knocked tentatively and heard a sound from inside, taking that as an invitation to enter. She opened the door and was surprised to see Kurama standing next to Hiei's rocking chair. She'd apparently interrupted a heated conversation, judging from the tension radiating from the two. "Hello, boys," Botan smiled. "I thought I'd bring you some tea."

Kurama turned to her and gave her a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Thank you, Botan," he said, accepting the cup from her. "How is the woman faring?"

"Oh, she's doing much better. She's finally awake and talking, though I'm not sure how aware she is of her situation. She doesn't seem very lucid."

"I see. Perhaps, I'll pay her a visit."

"Okay, but don't be too long. She's been through a lot, the poor girl."

Kurama's smile widened as he walked past her, and he slid his left hand into his coat pocket. "Then I promise to be careful with her," he teased gently.

"Please do!" Botan smiled as she watched Kurama leave the room. She turned when she heard a snort from the window and glanced around at Hiei. "Is something funny over there?"

"She's a woman, not a doll," he told her. "Kurama isn't going to break her."

"Yes, I know," Botan protested. "I just don't want her to get overwhelmed. She's in an unfamiliar place with complete strangers. It would be a traumatic experience for anyone, let alone someone who's been through what she has!" After an uncomfortable pause, she asked, "So did you and Kurama have an argument? I felt like I was interrupting something when I came in."

"That's none of your business."

It was such a typical Hiei response, Botan nearly rolled her eyes. "Why are you being so grumpy?" she asked, "Are you still mad about this morning? Or… is it something Kurama said?" The only reply she got was the clenching of his jaw, which was enough to tell her she was on the right track. "Are you upset that he's staying with us? I thought you two were friends?"

"_You_ are getting on my nerves," Hiei said tersely. "Why don't you run along and play with your new toy?"

Botan stared at his back, completely taken aback by his response. He was obviously trying to push her away, again, but why? What did he mean by new toy? What was he… _Oh_. Bingo! Botan's eyes widened in realization, and she felt a surge of affection for him that made her want to reach down and hug him or kiss him or do something else equally inappropriate. "This isn't about Kurama, is it?" she asked with a hint of smugness. "This is about Machiko."

"Who?"

"That woman. I think you're afraid that I'll stop paying attention to you now that I have another patient to care for. I think you're suffering from a bout of the green eyed monster."

"What the hell is a 'green eyed monster'?"

"It means you're jealous," Botan said, sticking her finger in his face to emphasize her point. He stared at it cross-eyed for a second before glaring up at her.

"Where do you get these ridiculous ideas, woman?"

Botan just smiled, in too good a mood to be insulted. She'd learned from experience that when Hiei got riled up, it usually meant she was right about something that he didn't want to acknowledge. He disliked being wrong and hated owning up to it. Botan knew that if she kept pushing him, there was a chance he'd shut down on her, but she was willing to risk it. "I know you're trying to distract me from the conversation, but it won't work, Hiei. You're jealous, and you just don't want to admit it."

"If you truly believe that," he said, starting to get angry, "you're more stupid than you look."

Botan frowned at him but tried not to let his words affect her. "Well, then I must be pretty stupid," she said sarcastically, "because I really do believe you're jealous, especially since you're getting so worked up about it. It's okay though. There's nothing wrong with-"

"I am not jealous," Hiei snapped, standing up and turning around to face her. Before Botan could make an escape, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down so their faces were only inches apart. "Listen closely because I'm not going to repeat myself," he said slowly as if speaking to a small child, "I am not dependent on you. I put up with you only because I'm forced to, so get any foolish notions of jealously out of your head."

For a moment, their proximity startled Botan into remaining quiet. Then his words sank in, and she felt the beginnings of anger simmer under her calm exterior. "I don't believe you," she said. "Regardless of Koenma's orders, you and I both know that if you really wanted to leave, you would. You _choose_ to stay here, isn't that right?" Hiei's silence only confirmed her suspicions, and she decided to press just a bit more. "What do you really want?"

His grip on her shoulders tightened minutely. "I think," he said after a pause, staring at her with an unreadable expression, "there's no point discussing what's obvious to both of us."

Botan stiffened at his words as a sense of déjà vu washed over her. She took a step back as Hiei released her shoulders and slowly dropped his arms back to his sides as though he'd been anticipating her reaction. His eyes searched her face with that same expression before he turned away, dismissing her completely. For once, Botan was grateful for the gesture.

* * *

**Peneia Teke**: So… I admit I'm not too sure about this chapter. It's getting harder to keep Hiei in character, and I feel like I may have rushed things. As you can probably tell, I like when characters are ambiguous about their feelings for each other. It makes the final result more rewarding, I think.

And, yes, I realize the whole "training" scene is a bit overused, but I still had fun writing it. So there.

Thanks for reading, and please review! Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated.


	8. Courage

**Peneia Teke**: Thanks so much for all the feedback from last chapter! You guys are amazing!

This was kind of a beast to write, but hopefully it'll be worth the wait. Also, I know I've said this before, but I really, really hate writing Kurama. I mean geez… Even on a bad day, Hiei practically jumps off the page, but I have to drag Kurama out by his teeth. Maybe I should try writing a whole story from his point of view to get a better handle of his character. Ha.

On to the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Courage**

* * *

Botan sat at the kitchen table, picking disinterestedly at her rolled omelet and miso soup. She'd gotten up later than usual thanks to a restless night overanalyzing Hiei's words. She glanced out the frosted window at the sunlight glinting off the freshly fallen snow and repeated her conversation with Hiei over and over again in her mind, trying to look at it from different angles.

She was so busy brooding over her breakfast, she almost didn't hear Kurama enter the kitchen until he spoke. "I admit, I've never seen you glare at something with such intensity," he said as she started in her chair and looked up at him. "That omelet must have committed quite an offense."

"Oh, hello, Kurama," Botan said, "I didn't even hear you walk in."

"So I noticed," he said, inclining his head slightly. "You appear to have a lot on your mind. Is something troubling you?"

"Oh, no. Everything's fine. I'm just a bit tired, that's all." Botan said. She knew her distress showed on her face, though she tried to hide it. She'd always been a terrible liar. She stared down at her miso soup to avoid Kurama's curious expression, unwilling to burden him with her problems.

Kurama glanced pointedly out the window as though aware of her intentions. "The scenery is quite a sight to behold with all this newly fallen snow. Would you care to join me for a walk?"

Botan blinked in surprise and slowly nodded her head. Then she broke out in a wide smile. "Why yes, I'd love to."

They walked through the woods behind Genkai's temple and marveled at the snow covered trees, making small talk and chatting about simple, unimportant things. Or rather, Botan did most of the talking while Kurama listened and gave his opinion when he deemed it appropriate. The air was cold and crisp, but there was no breeze, and Botan was happy to be outside regardless of the temperature. She'd never done well cooped up in one place, and though she enjoyed spending time with Hiei and the other boys, she also missed her work in Spirit World. When she told this to Kurama, he hummed in agreement and gave her a small, knowing smile.

"So how are things going with Hiei?" he asked at last, hands shoved deep in his coat pockets.

Botan sighed and stared down at her snow covered boots. Somehow she knew the conversation would eventually lead around to this very topic. Everything seemed to find its way back to Hiei these days. "Oh, Kurama, I think he hates me," she admitted. "I want so badly to be his friend, but every time I try to do something nice for him we end up fighting. He doesn't want anything to do with me, and I don't think I'll ever be able to get through to him. Not the way you can, anyway. I just don't know what to do." She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell him about the encounter they'd had the night before.

Kurama chuckled softly, and Botan gave him a sharp look, not understanding what he could possibly find funny. "That sounds vaguely reminiscent of the earlier days of my acquaintanceship with Hiei," Kurama explained as though sensing her confusion. When Botan continued to stare blankly at him, he elaborated, "He doesn't know how to react to kindness and tends to shy away from those who reach out to him, even if their intentions are pure. He's not the easiest individual to get along with to be sure, but he has a good soul."

"But you guys never fight," Botan protested, "and I feel like everything I say leads to an argument."

"Well," Kurama said, staring off into the forest as he thought about a response. "I've known him for quite some time, and I've learned how far I can push him without causing a meltdown. Believe me when I tell you, however, that he and I have had our fair share of disagreements."

"Really?" Botan felt a sense of relief at those words. If Hiei argued with his best friend on a regular basis, maybe her own relationship with him wasn't as screwed up as she'd thought. "Well, that makes me feel a little better, I guess."

"I had hoped it would," Kurama said. "I'm sure you haven't realized this, but he's begun to change his opinion of you in the time you've spent with him. You are becoming someone he values."

Botan felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment, and she glanced away, suddenly feeling flustered. "I'm sure you're mistaken, Kurama. There's no way he'd think of _me_ like that."

Kurama was smiling, again. That frustrating, half smile that made her feel as though he knew something she didn't. He probably did. "Well, believe what you must, but I've seen a gradual change come over him since his arrival, and I think it's due in part to your effort."

"You really think so?" She let his words sink in for a moment, and then asked, "But why is he like that, anyway? What's caused him to be so withdrawn and angry all the time?"

Kurama didn't answer right away, and Botan realized she might have overstepped her bounds. Then, just as she was about to take back her question and change the subject, he said, "I'm not sure how much information I should divulge, but I'll tell you this: Hiei has had a difficult past, and it affects his views on life." He lowered his voice and said, "It probably isn't my place to say this, but I don't think Hiei has ever experienced real love. At least, not in the traditional sense."

"He's never experienced love?" Botan repeated, feeling her heart ache for him. "Oh, that's awful. No wonder he's so distant." Kurama nodded solemnly. She glanced at him with a thoughtful expression and added, "I'm glad he has someone like you in his life, Kurama. Even though Hiei would never admit it, I can tell you two are pretty close."

"Yes," Kurama agreed. "We know each other well."

* * *

Later that day, Botan was on her hands and knees scrubbing the floor of Genkai's bathhouse. Her conversation with Kurama was fresh in her mind, and she realized he was probably right about a lot of things. If Hiei had had a screwed up childhood, which, she reasoned, was probably true if his own sister didn't even know who he was, then it wasn't unreasonable to say that he'd probably gained some negative views on life. It also wasn't unreasonable to assume that since he had such a hard time trusting other people, he was probably lonely. Perhaps, he used fighting as a way of dealing with those negative emotions. After hearing Kurama's opinions of Hiei, Botan wanted to befriend him even more. She couldn't let his anger affect her; it was just his way of trying to push her away. Nor would she let him intimidate or threaten her. She'd keep persisting until she found a way to break through to him. Set in her resolve, Botan began scrubbing the floor with renewed vigor.

"That's an appropriate look for you."

She jumped and turned to see Hiei standing in the doorway, a smirk plastered on his face and his arms crossed loosely over his chest. "Hiei! That's not a very nice thing to say. I think you've been spending too much time around Yusuke," Botan said after his comment had registered. She put a hand over her pounding heart and added as an afterthought, "And I don't suppose you could give me a warning before sneaking up behind me? I swear, one of these days you're going to give me a heart attack."

"Wouldn't that be unfortunate," he said sarcastically.

Botan frowned and stood up, setting her scrub brush on the counter. All thoughts of befriending him were temporarily pushed to the back of her mind. "Did you come here for a reason or just to pick a fight, again?" she asked. The words came out a bit harsher than intended. Perhaps, she was feeling annoyed that Hiei still treated her coldly after everything they'd been through. Botan thought Kurama was slightly off his rocker for thinking what he did, but his opinions were usually pretty accurate. He wouldn't tell her that just to make her feel better, would he?

Hiei's smirk slipped and he leaned against the door frame. "I saw you with Kurama this morning."

Botan's eyes widened in surprise, but she composed herself quickly. "That's right," she said, holding her chin high. "We went out for a walk." She felt unusually defensive of Hiei's observation despite the fact that he wasn't really accusing her of anything. It wasn't like it was any of his business, anyway.

"I don't care who you spend your time with," Hiei said, as though reading her mind, "but if you discuss something that's directly relevant to me, I think I have a right to know. What did he tell you?"

"What? How did you…? Nothing," Botan said defensively. "He was just giving me some advice. Besides, what are you always telling me about being nosy?"

"I'm taking a page out of your book and satisfying my curiosity." Hiei pushed away from the frame and took a couple steps into the room, clenching a fist at his side. "Your body language betrays your unease. It's _obvious_ you're lying to me."

"I am not," Botan said, furrowing her eyebrows in frustration and clenching her hands at her sides to stop herself from fidgeting. "Don't you even trust your friend?" At his unrelenting scowl, she gave a huff and said, "Look, Hiei, all he told me was that you've led a hard life." There was no way she was going to tell him how Kurama thought she was changing him for the better. Or how he thought she was becoming important to him. She really wanted to live, thanks. "And he just said not to let you push me away. He didn't tell me anything important. I promise." Okay, well, technically Hiei probably wouldn't have liked the idea of Kurama telling her he was lonely, but that wasn't anything she couldn't have figured out for herself, so it didn't count.

Hiei eyed her skeptically for a moment but seemed to accept her answer. "Hn," he grunted. "How typically Kurama." He turned and began walking back out of the room when Botan stopped him.

"Hiei, wait!" He paused and glanced at her over his shoulder, lifting an eyebrow in a silent urge for her to continue. A question nagged in the back of her mind, something that she'd been wondering for awhile but hadn't had the courage to voice aloud. Now seemed as good a time as any for humiliating, potentially lethal questions. "I was just wondering," she said, catching herself fidgeting with her sleeves and stopping herself. "Since you spend so much time with Kurama, and you guys seem to have your own language that no one else can understand-"

"You're babbling," Hiei said, narrowing his eyes.

"Is there something going on between you two?" she finally blurted.

Hiei's expression went carefully neutral, a reaction he had to anything that confused or surprised him. In fact, he seemed to do that whenever he experienced emotion beyond anger or irritation. "What?" he asked slowly.

"I mean," she said, elaborating with her hands. "Are you and Kurama in a relationship? Do you like him as more than just a friend?"

Hiei's eyes widened and he took a step back as though her words could physically reach out and touch him. "No! Kurama and I are not…! What on earth gave you that idea?"

Botan shrugged sheepishly and glanced down at the grains in the wood floor, trying not the let the relief she felt show on her face. "I don't know. It just seemed like a possibility. I mean, you guys are always together, and he knows you so well. Can you blame me for wondering?"

He grunted and turned his head away in disgust. "Your constant stupidity never ceases to amaze me."

"Hey!" Botan said indignantly. "I was just curious. It must be nice to have a friend like that," she added wistfully. "Someone you can trust with all your secrets. I used to have one once, I think, but I can't really remember." Hiei gave her a look that told her she was talking too much, but he didn't scare her like he used to. She rambled on. "I don't remember much about my past, you know." He stared at her, clearly intrigued but trying not to let it show. It gave her courage to continue. "It's true," she told him with an odd, forced smile. "All ferry girls are spirits who were once human. One of the conditions of our job is to have our memories erased." She didn't know why she was telling him this. She'd never told anyone before, but it only seemed fair that after learning a little about him in the last couple days, she should reveal something about herself.

"Why the hell would you let someone take away your memories?" Hiei asked, no longer pretending not to be interested.

"I didn't have a choice really. Spirits can become attached to people, places, or things on the living plane and get stuck—for lack of a better word—in between worlds. That's what ghosts are, spirits that are unable or unwilling to move on to Spirit World. Koenma thinks it's best if we forget the memories of our past, so they don't interfere with our work. That way, we won't be drawn to familiar places or people."

"So you don't remember anything?" he asked, giving her a slightly skeptical look. "Not even how you died?"

"Well," Botan said, "not exactly. I remember bits and pieces, though most of the memories are pretty vague."

"Tell me."

Botan took a deep breath and stared down at her hands. "Well, actually, I was murdered," she said, feeling ashamed for reasons she couldn't explain. "I don't remember much, but I read about it in my file. I took a detour through an alley behind my neighborhood on my way home from school one night, which was pretty stupid of me now that I think about it. Anyway, I was raped by three demons, and my body was thrown in a dumpster. They didn't find it for four days. I don't remember much about it, but I do have reoccurring nightmares about tight, dark places, and I wake up feeling terrified." When she glanced at him, again, he was watching her through narrowed eyes. She couldn't discern from his expression whether he was angry at her for her stupidity and weakness or disgusted at the demons for what they'd done.

"Were they punished for their crimes?" he finally asked, his voice low in his throat.

Botan's face fell. "Unfortunately, no. They didn't have the technology back then that they do now. Besides, the police would have searched for human suspects, not demon ones. I don't think they were ever found."

"So they could still be out there?" he asked, his expression carefully blank.

"I suppose, but that was over ninety-three years ago. They could be dead by now. Hiei, you can't tell anyone about this, especially Koenma. I'm not supposed to know about any of it."

Surprise flickered across Hiei's face at this confession. "You've never told any of this to your friends? Why?"

"I didn't want to worry them," Botan said. "This is something I have to deal with alone. Please, Hiei-"

"Then why did you tell me?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

Botan searched his face, suddenly weary of his intentions. "I told you that because I trust you. If Koenma finds out, he could have my memories erased, again. I might even lose my job. Please don't tell anyone." She'd assumed he'd be honor bound to keep her secret safe, but what if he decided to use it against her?

Hiei grunted in acknowledgment and gave her a sideways glance. "Relax. I have no intention of revealing this to anyone."

At his words, Botan felt relief wash over her. "Thank you," she breathed, smiling at him gratefully. She reached out to give him a hug but pulled back at the dark look he gave her. Instead, she patted him awkwardly on the head. "I appreciate it."

"I'll kill them," he said suddenly, his voice quiet but clear.

The intensity of his tone startled her. "What?"

Hiei's red eyes bore into her concerned amethyst ones, and she could see an anger in them that was starting to smolder. "If they're still alive, I'll find them and make them pay. Those bastards don't deserve to live."

Botan could tell he was getting himself worked up but didn't understand where his anger had come from. It was like someone had flipped a switch to his emotions. If he went on a rampage and sought out the demons that had killed her, innocent civilians could get caught up in it, and he'd be punished. She wouldn't let him sacrifice his freedom like that on her behalf. "Hiei, please calm down," she said, taking a step closer to him, her hands fluttering uselessly at her sides. "I've already accepted what's happened to me. _If_ they're even alive still, I'm sure they regret what they did."

"They're demons," Hiei growled. "They don't have the same moral values as humans. The only way to teach them a lesson is through their bloodshed."

"Killing them won't change anything." She reached out to touch his arm, but he grabbed her wrist before she could react.

"How can you be so forgiving?" he snarled, his red eyes flashing. "Don't you want to see them dead? Doesn't it bother you that they're still walking free after what they've done to you?"

"Oh, Hiei," Botan said softly. A strong affection for him hit her, and she felt the corners of her eyes burn with unshed tears. "They'll be punished eventually, but it's not something for you or me to decide. I wouldn't have told you this if I thought you'd get upset." She put her other hand over his and gently brushed her thumb over his knuckles. "This isn't your fight."

He tensed at the contact but didn't pull away. "Wasn't it you who lectured me on accepting help from others?" he asked, though there was no real bite to it. "Maybe you should consider your own advice."

Botan smiled despite herself and nodded guiltily. "I suppose I am a bit of a hypocrite, but our situations are different. Besides, I don't want you to get in trouble. You're important… to the group!" she said, realizing what she was about to say and trying to amend her near slip up.

Unfortunately, Hiei seemed to catch her mistake. He stared at her with an unreadable expression but didn't release her wrist, and they stood that way until Botan blinked and dropped her hand back down to her side, her cheeks slightly flushed.

"The group," he deadpanned.

"Yes." Their close proximity was quickly becoming uncomfortable, and Botan felt the need to put some distance between them. "Um, Hiei, could you please let go of my arm?" she asked.

For a moment she thought he was going to refuse, but then he dropped her wrist, and their fingers brushed lightly. It felt more intimate than it probably should have, and Botan knew her face was bright red. She shifted her weight nervously while Hiei continued to watch her as though waiting for her to do something.

Their awkward moment was shattered when Yukina's voice floated toward them from behind the door. "I'm sorry to bother you, Botan, but I think there's something wrong with—Oh!" Her red eyes widened when she poked her head in and saw them standing there. "I'm so sorry," she said, putting her hands to her mouth in embarrassment. "I didn't realize Mr. Hiei was here too. I'll just, um, come back later."

"No, it's okay, Yukina," Botan said, taking a step away from Hiei. "We were just talking. What's going on?"

"I think there's something wrong with Machiko." Yukina then told her that the black haired woman was disoriented and hadn't recognized her when she brought tea. She'd seemed fine that morning when they had breakfast, but that had been a couple hours ago.

"Thanks for letting me know. I'll go check on her," Botan said. Yukina nodded briefly and disappeared back behind the door. As Botan listened to her soft footsteps fade away, she turned to look at Hiei, again. He was watching her with a hooded expression, his hands clasped behind his back.

It occurred to her quite suddenly that he would never admit his feelings first, assuming he felt any for her at all. She would have to put herself out there if she wanted anything to change between them. But the real question was did she want anything to change? She and Hiei were just starting to understand each other. If she told him how she felt and he turned her down, it could undo everything she'd worked toward. On the other hand, if there was even a slight possibility that he felt the same way she did, wouldn't it be worth the risk? She knew her attraction didn't stem from a misplaced pity for him and that her feelings were genuine. Didn't he deserve to know someone truly cared about him?

The confession was on the tip of her tongue, but something held her back. A deafening silence hovered between them like a living organism, and she felt her courage leave her like a deflated balloon. She couldn't tell him. Not yet. Without another word, she turned and left the room, slamming the sliding door shut behind her.

* * *

**Peneia Teke**: So there you have it. Since Botan's past is never explored in the series, this is my take on what could have happened to her.

We're one step closer to solving the Ronan case and seeing Hiei and Botan get together ^_^


	9. Confession

**Peneia Teke**: Hey, guys! Sorry it took me so long to post this one. This chapter suffered from a serious lack of free time, and whenever I actually had time to write, I was too tired to focus. Yep, that's all I've got.

I'm also sorry I didn't respond to your reviews from last chapter, but I appreciated every single one of them. I just figured you'd like to have the next chapter up sooner rather than a review response ^_^

Please enjoy the next installment!

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Confession**

* * *

Botan entered the room she shared with Machiko and got a shock when she saw the empty futon. She glanced around, taking in the slightly open window. The drapes blew in the breeze. She ran to the window and peered out, but Machiko was nowhere in sight, and there were no fresh tracks in the snow. Slightly anxious, Botan jogged back out the room and down the hallway, glancing in each room as she passed. She finally found Machiko sitting at the kitchen table, staring at the wall as if she were seeing through it. Yukina was sitting next to her but stood up when she saw Botan.

"Oh, there you are," Botan said, feeling relief wash through her. "I was worried that something had happened."

"I'm sorry, Botan," Yukina gushed. "I can't get her to talk to me."

"It's okay, Yukina," she said with a smile. Then she turned to the black haired woman and asked, "Machiko, what are you doing out of bed?"

"It was too hot in my room."

"Yes, I noticed the open window. Are you feeling any better?" Botan asked. She was aware of Kurama entering the kitchen but kept her attention focused solely on the black haired woman.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Machiko said as though she hadn't heard her. "You and your friends have been very kind."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all, sweetie," Botan said, unable to ignore the uneasy feeling in her gut. "You've been a pleasure to have around. Now, would you like something to eat? I could make you some toast."

Machiko didn't reply, and the vacant, haunting expression on her face began to unnerve Botan. At last, she said, "I'm putting you all in danger. He knows I'm here."

"Are you referring to Ronan?" Kurama cut in quietly, more calmly than Botan felt.

For a brief moment, the haunting look left Machiko's eyes, and she seemed more aware of herself than Botan had ever seen her. "He'll kill you if he doesn't get what he wants," she said, her voice quiet and strained. "Just like he killed Rin. I don't want him to kill you too."

"He won't kill us," Kurama told her in a reassuring tone. "But we can't stop him unless we know more. Can you tell us where to find him?"

The black haired woman just looked at him for a long moment. "I don't know," she admitted softly. "I'm tired." She evaded any further questions by staring down at the table, and Botan realized they weren't going to get anywhere with her. There was something wrong with her, as if she wasn't completely aware of her situation. Botan found herself wondering, once again, what she'd been put through.

"Come on," she said soothingly. "Why don't I take you back to your room?"

* * *

Once Botan had seen to it that Machiko was as comfortable as possible, she closed the door and stood near it, her hand still on the doorknob. It bothered her that Machiko didn't really seem to be getting better. She had recovered from her physical wounds, but her mental scaring was something else entirely. It was something Botan couldn't heal with spirit energy, and it bothered her. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying unsuccessfully to leave her stress at the door. She turned around and gasped in surprise when she saw Hiei standing across the hall from her, arms crossed loosely over his chest. He gave her a bored look. "Hiei, what are you doing here?" she asked, recalling their earlier encounter. She'd been hoping to avoid him for awhile, but it didn't look like she'd be allowed that luxury.

Hiei shrugged and continued to watch her expectantly, and Botan stared back at him in confusion. What did he want? She didn't think she could handle another uncomfortable conversation just then, especially with the way she'd been so ready to blab her secret crush on him. She just knew that would've ended badly.

Hiei grunted and turned his head away in a scowl. "Tell me you didn't forget."

"Forget what?" Botan was about to ask, but Hiei cut her off before she could even get a word out.

"You did," he growled accusingly. "You've been spending so much time with that _Machiko_, you forgot about our _appointment_, didn't you?"

Botan's eyes widened, and for a moment she did feel a little guilty. Hiei's body had begun creating demon energy on its own, again, so they'd cut back on their number of healing sessions. Between everything that had happened that morning and Machiko's odd behavior, it had completely slipped her mind that they were supposed to have a healing session. She wasn't about to tell Hiei that though.

"Of course I didn't forget," she lied through her teeth. "I was just about to come get you."

Hiei gave her a skeptical sneer and turned to stalk back to his room. Botan hesitated for a moment before following after him. By this time, they had a routine down, and she got straight to work, watching the white energy jump from her finger tips to his skin. After a moment, Hiei broke the silence.

"You're focusing your spirit energy incorrectly," he said absently, as though to himself.

"Hmm?" Botan looked up at him in surprise. "We've already been over this, haven't we? I know how to heal, silly."

He just grunted at her. "Your healing ability is fine, but your technique is all wrong. You were improperly trained."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, beginning to feel irritated. _She _was the one who'd been trained in the art of healing, for goodness' sake. What did he even know about it? Botan pulled away and crossed her arms over her chest. "If I've been doing it wrong, why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because." Hiei glanced at the wall behind her. "I didn't care."

He didn't need to say more; the implication was quite clear, but Botan wanted to hear him say it, anyway. "And you care now?"

His eyes snapped to hers, and the corner of his mouth turned down. "Don't be simple. I only mentioned it because it irritates me to see you waste so much energy."

"Is that so? Well, why don't you show me how it's done then, Mr. Smarty Pants?" Botan challenged.

Hiei didn't seem amused. "I may not have the ability to heal, but the mechanics of energy control is the same regardless of what kind it is or how it's used. Your spirit energy has remained unchecked for so long it just does what it pleases. It has no respect for authority." At her confused expression he added, "It's disobedient."

"What do you mean?"

Hiei sighed and cast around for a way to explain. "Spirit energy is like Kuwabara. You can only hold its attention for so long before it wants to go do something else. If you learn to focus it properly, you can use more and waste less. Do you understand?"

"Yep," she said, nodding her head. "So what do I do?"

They spent the next twenty minutes working on her healing form. Hiei taught Botan how to funnel her spirit energy, which, she learned, was like coaxing or pulling it to a designated location. It worked much better than trying to push it as she'd always done, which tended to scatter it about. She'd always had to use more to make up for the energy she lost, but she just figured that was how healing worked. She found it ironic that Hiei would be the one to tell her not to manhandle her spirit energy.

Once the healing session was finished, she was amazed to find that she felt less tired. When she mentioned this to him, he just smirked at her in a self-satisfied kind of way.

* * *

Over the next couple days, Machiko became more and more distant to the others, and her health began deteriorating, though no one could figure out why. She ate very little and barely slept. After their short conversation in the kitchen, she stopped speaking, and Botan had a difficult time reaching out to her.

Things only got worse when Yusuke and Kuwabara returned from their mission with disturbing news. They'd tracked down Gondawara to his mansion, but everyone inside had been murdered. All the servants had been dismembered, and their heads had apparently swelled until they burst. Gondawara was not among them, and now they had no leads as to his current location. The word "Butaline" written on the wall was the only clue they had to go on, but nobody knew what it meant.

Frustrated, Yusuke left to talk to Koenma, and Kuwabara settled himself down on the couch, a perturbed expression on his face. Botan sat down next to him and glanced over at Kurama who was staring out the window, deep in thought. For a while nobody spoke, and the only sound was the clock ticking on the wall.

Hiei, for once, was the first to break the somber mood. "What's wrong with you?" he asked Kuwabara snidely from across the room. "No ridiculous theories?"

"Shut up, Hiei," Kuwabara grumbled. "I just saw the most disturbing thing in my life, and I don't need your lip right now."

Hiei ignored his protests. "Hn. If you let something like this bother you, you're too soft. Death is a natural process."

"Hiei," Kurama warned quietly, giving Kuwabara a sympathetic look.

"Don't be so mean," Botan added. "He's your teammate, after all."

"It's okay, guys," Kuwabara said as he looked over at the fire demon. "What I saw wasn't natural. How can someone's head just explode like that? There was even blood on the ceiling…"

"Where you there to witness it?" Kurama asked.

"No, but it was pretty obvious what happened. Even Urameshi looked a little freaked, and you know that doesn't happen very often."

"Yes, that's quite true." After a moment, Kurama sighed and stood up. "I'm going to make myself some tea. Would you like a cup, Kuwabara?"

The carrot top shook his head. "Nah. I don't think I can eat anything right now. Need to let my stomach settle, you know?"

Kurama nodded and turned toward the kitchen. "Very well, then. I'll be right back."

"I'll help you," Botan volunteered, glancing over her shoulder at Hiei, who was busy taunting Kuwabara about his "delicate stomach". She followed Kurama into the kitchen and watched him fill a teakettle with water and set it on the stove. "Do you think it was him?" she finally asked. "Ronan, I mean. Do you think he killed them?"

Kurama grabbed a tea bag out of the cabinet before answering. "I have no doubt Ronan was behind the murders," he said. "However, I believe his purpose was more to make a point than out of a warped sense of vengeance."

"How do you know?"

"I can't be sure, but I believe Gondawara has something Ronan wants. In this respect, Koenma had the right idea in seeking him out." He pressed his lips together in a tight line and looked at her with tired eyes. "Unfortunately, he may already be aware of our intentions."

"What do we do then?" Botan asked. "We have no idea where to find him."

"I have a theory," Kurama said, "though I need more time before I can fully procure a course of action."

She nodded and turned to leave but lingered in the doorway, debating whether or not to say what was really on her mind. "Kurama… Do you think he really knows about Machiko?" she asked, unable to hide the worry in her tone. "I mean, if he killed those servants that way…" She trailed off, unwilling to finish her sentence. If Ronan could kill people he didn't know in such a callous, cruel way, what chance did one of his prisoners have? Kurama seemed to understand.

"If he is aware, she doesn't seem to be his main priority," he said at last.

* * *

Yusuke returned that evening with no more information than he had when he left. Koenma had assigned a team to research any possible uses for "butaline", but that was all he could do. It seemed the case had hit a dead end. Frustrated, Yusuke slammed his fist into the wall. "What the hell do we do now?" he demanded to no one in particular.

He meant it as a rhetorical question, but Kurama answered, anyway. "We retrace our steps," he said, "perhaps, Hiei and I can find something you didn't, a piece of evidence you two overlooked."

"We didn't miss anything," Yusuke snapped, turning on him. "All our leads are dead. Literally."

"I have an idea," Kuwabara mumbled. "Why doesn't Hiei use his creepy eye thingy to look into that girl's mind or something? Then he can see if she's hiding anything from us." They stared at him for a moment.

"That's actually a good idea, Kuwabara," Yusuke said at the same time as Botan exclaimed, "He can't do that!" When they turned to look at her she hastened to add, "It would be a violation of her privacy."

"Screw her privacy. This is important."

"Yeah, it's not like Shorty'll go rummaging around through all her secrets. Right?" Kuwabara turned to give Hiei a skeptical look, but the fire demon just glared back at him.

"Surely, you don't agree with this, do you, Kurama?" Botan asked, turning to him with a pleading expression.

Kurama sighed. "I had considered it, but I'd hoped we'd be able to avoid such underhanded tactics. Unfortunately, we don't seem to have many options left. Hiei," he said, glancing at the fire demon. "What do you think of this?"

Hiei stared at him a moment. Then he said, "It won't work. I've already tried." His announcement received mixed reactions.

"You serious?" Yusuke asked. "What happened? Why didn't it work?"

"What? I can't believe you'd do something so deceitful, Hiei!" Botan exclaimed.

Hiei ignored them and glared at Kurama's disapproving frown. "You didn't think I'd actually agree to this whole arrangement without checking up on her, first, did you?"

"No, I suppose I did not."

Hiei turned to Yusuke. "And to answer your question, Detective, there's something preventing my Jagan Eye from seeing into her mind."

"Like a barrier?" Kuwabara asked.

Hiei glanced at him and gave a brief nod. "Something like that. Her mind is a blank slate."

Kurama's eyes were slanted in concern. "Why didn't you tell us before, Hiei?"

"There was no need. I didn't sense any enmity from her."

"I see. When did you attempt it?"

"The first night she arrived."

"And now?"

"Nothing. But she's harmless enough."

Kurama gave Hiei a curious look and the fire demon held his gaze for a moment before glancing away, a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by the others.

Yusuke glanced between them and took a step forward to slap Hiei on the back. "Well, I don't know what the hell's going on here, but if Hiei says she's harmless then that's good enough for me." He grinned cheekily at Hiei's disgruntled expression and added, "I trust your judgment."

"As do I," Kurama added. He nodded slowly and turned away from the group. "If we're finished here, I have some things to attend to."

"Okay," Yusuke drawled, watching him leave the room. He turned to Kuwabara and asked, "What's his problem?"

"I dunno."

Botan felt eyes on her and glanced up to see Hiei watching her with a guarded expression. When he noticed her, the corner of his mouth turned up briefly in the barest hint of a smile before he disappeared in a flash of black. She stared at the spot where he'd been and vaguely wondered if there was something they weren't telling her. She didn't like being kept out of the loop.

* * *

After dinner, Botan bundled in her winter clothes and stepped out the sliding doors into the snow. She knew Hiei was out training and reached with her senses to pick up his signature aura, one she'd grown quite comfortable with over the past few weeks. As she reached the staircase, she stopped and stared down at the tree line, wondering what she was really planning to do.

Something about the Ronan case wasn't sitting well with her, and she wanted the comfort of Hiei's presence, the reassurance that everything would be okay. But it wasn't just that, she slowly realized. She wanted to seek him out, not for any particular reason other to spend time with him. She wanted to be around him, a feeling that was growing stronger with each passing day. She had the disconcerting realization that she was beginning to crave his company. It was a laughable notion, something she never would have thought possible even a couple weeks ago.

When Botan reached the tree line, she felt as though someone was watching her. "Hiei, where are you? I want to talk to you," she called, walking forward into the forest. She saw a streak of black out of the corner of her eye and turned around, but there was no one there. "I know you're here somewhere," she said, knowing full well he was toying with her. There'd be no way for her to track him if he really didn't want to be found. She sensed someone behind her and whirled around to find him leaning against a tree trunk. "Oh, there you are," she said, her cheeks flushing slightly.

"What do you want?" he asked, fingers clasping the hilt of his katana.

"Are you… Did I interrupt your training?" she asked, already aware of the answer.

Hiei gave her an irritated look. "Yes, and I'm going to get back to it if you don't have anything important to say."

"Hang on," Botan said, reaching out a hand to stop him before he decided to turn away. She caught herself at the last second and let her hand drop back to her side before she touched him. Everything she'd been preparing to say left her in that moment, and her mind went completely blank, so she said the first thing that came to mind. "Maybe you could give me some more pointers on fighting?" She looked at him expectantly, but he was staring back at her with an expression that clearly said, 'Are you serious'? Botan fidgeted slightly under his gaze. "It's just that this whole incident with Ronan got me thinking, and if something happens, I don't want to have any stupid regrets, so-."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I…. All I ever do is watch from the sidelines while people I care about get hurt. I'm tired of feeling useless. Won't you help me?" The guilt she'd been harboring since Hiei's accident was slowly eating her up inside. She hated that feeling of helplessness, the inability to protect herself and those she loved.

"No," he told her bluntly. "If you want to improve your skills, do it on your own time."

Botan sobered quickly and glanced down at her feet. "But… I can't really teach myself how to fight like that." She didn't really know why she was pressing Hiei like this.

"Ask Kurama, then. He has far more patience with this sort of thing."

"I don't want him to teach me," she told him, her tone dangerously close to a whine. "I want it to be you."

"Why?"

"Because you're honest about what I need," she said in a rush. "You don't sugarcoat anything or try to tiptoe around my feelings. Please? As a favor to a friend?"

"I don't think so," he said, turning away. "I have better things to do than to babysit a fool like you." He threw her a look over his shoulder and added, "Besides, you and I could never be friends."

"What?" Botan froze in her tracks and felt as though a weight had just dropped on her chest. "But, why? We've been getting along so well." She couldn't hide the hurt that flashed across her face. "You're friends with Yusuke and even Kuwabara. Why is it such an absurd idea that you and I become friends?"

"Why does it bother you so much?" Hiei countered, narrowing his eyes at her.

"It just does," she said. Then she abruptly changed tactics. "Do you remember what we talked about the other night? About how you're important to the group?" she asked.

A look of surprise flitted across his face before he narrowed his eyes at her. "I remember. What does it have to do with anything?"

"The truth is, Hiei," she said softly, staring determinedly into his eyes, "I wasn't being completely truthful. You really are important. To me, I mean. Not just the group. I like you. Quite a lot, actually."

He studied her intently for a long moment until Botan began to think he'd simply shrug off her confession. Then he sighed and turned away. "Whatever it is you're seeking, you won't find it with me," he said quietly. "Those kinds of emotions are wasted on me." He sounded detached and tired as though he'd already known what it was she'd come to say.

She'd prepared herself for that kind of reply, but it didn't lesson the blow at all. She still felt as though she'd just been punched in the stomach. "You don't really believe that do you?" she asked, taking a step closer. "Because I don't. I think you're just afraid of letting anyone get close because admitting to caring about someone means allowing yourself to be vulnerable. It means you have to let your guard down. I think," she said thoughtfully, "that despite your cold attitude, deep down you're just afraid of getting hurt."

"Is that what you think?" he asked darkly. "Well, then, why don't you stop _pretending_ to know how I operate and grow up? 'Love' and 'happiness' might exist in your little _fairy_ world, but the reality of life is much crueler. Why should I bother with inane feelings like love when nobody even wished for me to be born?" His body was tense, defensive, and he stared up at Botan with a cold anger in his eyes, daring her to disagree. Instead of answering, she reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to her in a tight embrace. The deep sense of sadness she felt for him overwhelmed her for a brief moment, and she buried her face in the crook of his neck. When she realized what she was doing, she pulled back before he could push her away. He stood frozen, staring at her with an odd expression, his body slightly turned away as if preparing to flee.

"It's okay if you don't return my feelings," she said, smiling sadly at him, "but I just want you to know that we'll always be here for you." She made a vague gesture in reference to the rest of their friends. "All of us. You don't have to be alone, anymore."

"I know," he said lowly. Then he disappeared in a flash of black, leaving Botan alone in the quiet forest.

* * *

**Peneia Teke**: Aw, poor Botan. You guys didn't really think it would be that easy, did you? Ha.

Join me next time, when everything goes to hell in a handbasket. And please leave a review!


	10. The Storm

**Peneia Teke**: Hey, guys! Thanks for all the feedback from last chapter. It was much appreciated. I've had this done for about a week or two, but I decided to wait and post this on my birthday as my gift to all of you.

Alrighty, this is where shit starts to hit the fan, so please keep all limbs inside while the vehicle is in motion and enjoy the ride ^_^

* * *

**Chapter Ten: The Storm**

* * *

Botan was fuming. It had been three days since she'd confessed her secret to Hiei in the forest, and it was obvious he was avoiding her. That had been fine with her at first. She'd needed some time to nurture her wounded pride. She threw herself into mundane tasks that needed to be done around the temple, anything that Master Genkai didn't have time to do herself. She just wanted to keep busy, to pull herself out of her melancholy funk.

Maybe she'd been too naive in thinking they could ever be friends. After all, he'd never been shy about his opinion of her, and he certainly didn't care about her. He'd made that perfectly clear on more than one occasion, and the more Botan thought about it, the more convinced she became. How stupid could she be? Here she was, thinking they'd been making strides in their—nonexistent—friendship, while he'd only barely tolerated her, and that was because Koenma had ordered it.

A steadily growing resentment began to replace her hurt and embarrassment. Even if he didn't return her feelings, it didn't give him the right to treat her like dirt. She'd only wanted to show him that he wasn't alone, that he had people who cared about him. What gave him the right to treat her so coldly? What gave him the _right_ to trample all over her feelings like his warrior status made him so much darn better than her?

She took a deep breath to calm her frayed nerves and finished dusting off the unused electronics sets in Master Genkai's Game Room. Shaking her head at the idea of a temple even having a game room, Botan took a step back to admire her work and then put away her cleaning supplies. It was about time to start work on her new goal, one she'd decided on the previous night after restless energy prevented her from falling asleep. She was tired of being weak, so she decided to take Hiei up on his advice and "improve her skills on her own time". If he wouldn't help her, then she'd just have to do it herself.

Botan changed into some suitable training clothes and set out across the compound, pausing only to open the sliding door to the snowy world outside. The forest at the edge of the property obviously made for the best training grounds since that was where Hiei always seemed to disappear to, so that was where she planned to go. Since Yusuke was out training somewhere with Master Genkai, Kuwabara was with Yukina, and Hiei and Kurama were off being mysterious, she had the whole place to herself. This way she wouldn't have to deal with their awkward questions and condescending attitudes when they realized what she was doing. It was perfect!

She picked her way through the shrubbery until she was well out of sight of the temple. She found a clearing that was big enough to comfortably work in and began her session with some stretches she'd been taught in one of her ferrying courses. Then she practiced some of the drills Hiei had driven into her the day he'd been feeling charitable. She grabbed a stick to use as a makeshift sword and took a couple practice swings. At first she felt awkward and clumsy. She kept looking around self-consciously to see if someone was watching her, ready to call her out on her stupidity. However, as time went on she began to feel more at ease and put more focus into the task at hand. She tweaked her position when she remembered things Hiei had told her. _Bend your knees_, she told herself. _Spread your feet apart. Shoulders wide. Step forward, swing, block, lunge, retreat. Step forward. One foot sideways, keep your center of gravity low._ She repeated the drills again and again until the movements became more natural. Her heart rate increased, and her fingers curled around the stick as though it was an extension of her arms. Eventually, she began to forget about the cold.

As she finished another set of drills, she dropped her shoulders and relaxed her posture, her breath coming out in short gasps. As she uncurled her fingers and tentatively stretched out her cramped palms, an idea came to her, and she decided to try something she'd been curious about since becoming Yusuke's assistant. She tapped into her spirit energy and directed it into her hands. Was it possible for her to manifest it into a tangible form like Yusuke and his spirit gun or Kuwabara and his spirit sword?

In fact, she'd been able to do it the day they'd all fought against the hooded demons in the forest. One of them had thrown a dagger at Hiei, and without thinking she'd attacked him with blue energy, catching him off guard long enough for Hiei to kill him. She couldn't remember what had gone through her mind during that time, only that the feeling of energy leaving her body was exhilarating. She hadn't been able to do it since, so she knew she was holding herself back somehow, subconsciously or otherwise.

Botan spent a few minutes staring at her hands, trying to create a ball of energy. When nothing happened, she felt a minute sense of disappointment but quickly brushed it away. She decided she should probably ask Master Genkai about it.

"Your form has improved," came a voice that caused her to jump out of her skin. She glanced frantically around before she looked up and noticed Hiei standing above her on the branch of a tree. He jumped down in front of her and crossed his arms over his chest. "But you still lack discipline."

"Hiei! How many times have I told you not to scare me like that?" she demanded, partly irritated that he'd managed to sneak up on her (again), but mostly annoyed about him being around to see her make a fool of herself. She was mad at him and didn't want to deal with him right now. How long had he been standing there, anyway?

"Is it my fault you were so preoccupied you forgot about the single most important rule?" he asked haughtily, crossing his arms over his chest.

Botan let out a short, irritated sigh as she recalled the lecture he'd given her on the importance of being self-aware. He was right, as usual. It wasn't like he was even trying to mask his demon energy, and she still hadn't noticed him. "I guess not. What are you doing here?"

Hiei didn't reply at first. He looked like he was debating something with himself until he finally seemed to make up his mind. "I sensed a spike of energy," he said, sounding almost reluctant.

"Oh, right." Botan said, turning away in embarrassment. "You just came to investigate. How silly of me."

"I knew it was yours."

She felt herself stiffen at this revelation and looked over at him with wide eyes. If he knew it was her, then he really didn't need to be here, so... "Then why…?"

He must have seen the confusion written all over her face because he said completely straight-faced, "Since the Detective isn't around, someone has to keep you out of trouble."

Botan stared at him for a moment before glancing away, feeling her irritation with him grow. "I'm a grown woman, Hiei. I can take care of myself. Besides, I wouldn't want you feeling obligated to spend more time with me than what's strictly necessary." Her sarcastic words came out sharper than she'd intended, and she snuck a glance at him to gauge his reaction.

His brows were furrowed in confusion. "What the hell is _your_ problem?"

'What do you think?' she wanted to ask him. Instead, she said, "Nothing. Just forget it." She started walking back toward the temple, no longer interested in training, but Hiei phased a couple feet in front of her, blocking her path.

"I know what this is about. You're angry with me, aren't you?" he asked, though he appeared more curious about her outburst than offended.

"No, Hiei, I'm not," Botan said, trying to brush past him. He sidestepped her and narrowed his eyes a fraction.

"Don't lie to me. I can sense your anger radiating off you in waves."

He didn't actually ask the question as he stood there with his arms crossed, but Botan could tell he was waiting for her to tell him what was wrong. She didn't feel like giving him that satisfaction though. "Fine, so maybe I _am_ angry," she said, glaring down at him. "Why do you even care?"

"Why do I care? Because this," he said, gesturing vaguely at her, "is irritating. I find you more tolerable when you're cheerful."

Botan ground her teeth together in an effort to control her temper. It didn't do much good. "Well, I'm sorry my emotions are such an inconvenience to you," she said with a restrained snarl. "Maybe if you weren't such a cocky, little jerk, I'd be less irritated right now."

"Hn. If you didn't wear your emotions on your sleeves, this wouldn't even be an issue," Hiei growled back.

"Oh, I'm sure you'd love it if I turned out just like you," Botan snapped, "An angry, selfish brat with a heart of black? No thanks! I may be emotional sometimes, but at least I don't hate the world, so you can keep your horrible attitude and—Oh!" She backpedaled a couple steps, surprised when Hiei appeared directly in front of her and reached out to grab her by the collar.

"Shut up," he said, pulling her face down so they were nose to nose. "You can pretend to hate me all you want, but you and I both know what a lie that is. It must hurt," he added, his tone more mocking than angry, "to care about someone with no regard for your wellbeing."

"Yes, it would," Botan said as the truth of the situation suddenly slapped her in the face, "if that were actually the case, you hypocrite." He wouldn't be trying so hard to push her away if he didn't care about her on some level. The revelation was like seeing their relationship in a whole new light, and she realized her anger toward him may have been a little misplaced. It was so obvious now why he was so defensive, she almost felt a little silly that she'd assumed anything else.

Hiei was the kind of guy who, instead of dipping a girl's pigtails in an inkwell, would set them on fire.

He sneered at the implication of her insult. "Perhaps I should put you out of your misery." It was an empty threat, more to test her reaction then anything. They both knew it.

"You've had plenty of chances to do that, Hiei," she said softly. She couldn't believe they were actually having this conversation. "So what does that say about you?" He stared at her for a moment before releasing his hold on her shirt. "You can threaten me all you want, but you don't scare me, anymore. Deep down I know you care about me too," she said. "You just don't want to admit it. That's why you make me so angry."

Hiei glared at her, but she noted with some satisfaction that he didn't deny her claims. "You are a foolish woman," he said slowly.

"And you're the single most confusing individual I've ever met," Botan shot back with a small smile. "You always say you hate me, but you keep seeking me out. You're like a walking contradiction."

Hiei shoved his hands in the pockets of his cloak and turned his back on her. "I've never claimed to hate you," he said, his voice catching in the wind.

"Oh, well, you could've told me that earlier," she said, her mood brightening considerably. She caught up to him, and they started back toward the temple in companionable silence. "You know," she finally said, "we have a really screwed up… whatever we are." Hiei grunted, though she couldn't tell if it was in agreement or just in acknowledgment that he'd heard her. "I wonder what the others would think if they saw us right now?"

Hiei's eyes flickered toward her briefly. "It isn't any of their business."

"I know, but still. That won't stop the rumor mill. Anyway, I guess it doesn't matter." They were nearing the edge of the forest, and the trees were beginning to thin out. "So," she began brightly, "since you've admitted my form has improved, there's some hope for me as a fighter, right? So will you train me? Pretty please?"

"Are you still on about that?" Hiei asked, shifting his eyes to her. He sounded more amused than annoyed.

"Oh, absolutely! I'll be your most dedicated pupil. I'll do whatever you tell me!"

He lifted his right shoulder and dropped it in a delicate shrug. "I'll think about it," he said noncommittally.

Botan grinned brightly at him, happy with his answer. "Thanks, Hiei! You won't regret this, I promise!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself," he said. "I never agreed to anything."

Botan hummed in reply but flicked her wrist in a casually dismissive gesture. Technicalities could be dealt with later. Speaking of which, what would happen to them once they reached the temple? She felt her steps falter slightly as she turned to glance at Hiei out of the corner of her eye. She didn't really want their walk to end, afraid that once they got back, he would revert to treating her the way he had before. Would he be embarrassed to show kindness to her once they were around the others?

They'd finally seemed to reach an understanding with each other, and though she still didn't know exactly where she stood with him, at least Hiei had acknowledged that he did care about her on some level. Everything was out in the open, and they both knew what the other felt about the situation. That was enough for now.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she nearly bumped into him when he stopped abruptly.

"What the hell is she doing?" he asked tersely, and Botan followed his gaze to see a black haired figure stumbling toward them through the snow.

"Is that Machiko?" she asked, frowning in concern. "Oh, goodness. I think she's hurt!" Without waiting for a reply, Botan ran ahead to meet her and reached out to catch her when the girl stumbled and collapsed into her. "Are you okay?" she demanded. "What's wrong?"

"Run," Machiko rasped, clutching at Botan's shirt. Her eyes widened as though seeing something Botan couldn't. "You need to…!" She mouthed the word "run" but no sound came out as a line of blood trailed from the corner of her mouth and dribbled down her chin. Machiko coughed and gurgled, choking on her own blood. Specks of blood splattered on Botan's clothes. Her body convulsed in a series of spasms as her eyes rolled back and she collapsed limply against her. Botan couldn't hold her weight and dropped Machiko's crumpled form to the ground.

"Hiei!" Botan shouted, unable to form coherent thoughts. She knelt down next to her and placed two fingers on her neck just as Hiei appeared at her side. "I can't find a pulse!" she said, desperately rolling the girl over and pumping her with spirit energy. Her mouth was slightly parted, but she wasn't breathing. "Her organs are failing," Botan said, reverting completely to healer mode. "If we don't get her medical help now, she's going to die." She wouldn't even entertain the notion that Machiko was already dead. There had to be something she could do. She reached into her shirt pocket for her communicator but realized she'd left it at the temple. _There's no time for this_, she thought in desperation. "Hiei! Please run to the temple and grab my communicator out of my pink kimono. Tell Koenma we have an emergency, and he needs to send a portal right away! I'll do what I can for her here. Hiei, did you hear me? I said-"

She trailed off when she turned to find Hiei with his hand on his forehead, eyes wide in confusion. He grunted and hunched over in pain, struggling to stay standing as he swayed on his feet. "What… is this?"

"Hiei, are you okay?" Botan asked in concern. She stood up and reached out a tentative hand, but he caught it before her hand touched his flesh.

_**Kill her**_. The thought wisped through his mind like smoke.

"Don't," he hissed, hand squeezing her wrist in a vice grip. "Don't touch me."

"Hiei?" she asked in surprise, freezing at the force of his grip.

_**Kill her**_.

Several beads of sweat had appeared on his forehead, and his pupils began to dilate. He felt disjointed from his body as though he was losing control of his own limbs. "Get away from me."

"Let go of my arm," Botan demanded as fear began to take hold. "Hiei, you're hurting me. Let go!"

Hiei gritted his teeth as his Jagan Eye opened with a hum. "I… can't… control… my body." A long shiver coursed through him, and the fiery spark in his eyes died. He stared straight ahead as if seeing through her, still gripping her wrist. _**She's in the way. Kill her**_. He smirked up at Botan and dug his nails into her flesh as he pulled her closer.

"What's wrong with you, Hiei?" She hissed in pain, struggling to pull away, but he threw his head back and laughed at her attempt. The eerie noise sounded foreign coming from his mouth.

"I am not Hiei."

Botan gasped at the change in him. Thinking fast, she summoned her oar and swung it with all her might at his head. Hiei's head snapped back from the force, and he let go of her arm, stumbling back a few steps in shock. She raised her bat, preparing for another blow, but he'd already gained his composure and flitted behind her. He grabbed her bat and incinerated it, not even flinching as the hot ashes fell around him. "You're feisty," he snarled softly, glaring angrily at her. "Maybe I should cut off your hands so you can't do that, again…"

"Who are you?" Botan asked. Hiei didn't reply, only gave her a look that sent terror rising up inside her. There was something wrong with him, and she had no means of contacting anyone. She knew she couldn't outrun him, but her survival instincts kicked in, and she made a break for it.

_**Kill the girl, Hiei. Don't hesitate. Kill her, now!**_

Hiei grunted and unsheathed his sword as he threw himself toward Botan, tackling her by her midsection. She shrieked as he crashed into her and squeezed her eyes shut as they both tumbled to the ground.

Hiei was up in a flash, and there was a pause as he raised his blade above Botan's head, right hand trembling. For several long moments he stood before her posed as if to strike, but the deadly blow never came. His blank eyes were wide, and his mouth was open as if in protest. His uneven breathing turned into strained gasps as he leaned closer to her, and the point of the blade quivered at her throat. "Please, Hiei, don't," Botan croaked, grasping the end of the blade with her hands. The sharp edges cut into her flesh, sending rivets of blood streaming down her arms. Hiei's eyes followed the blood blankly.

She heard a soft thud as the blade fell from his shaky hand into the snow. Botan opened her eyes to find him clutching at his head, wide eyes making him look slightly crazed. "Get out…of here," he hissed through clenched teeth. "Before… I kill you."

"Hiei?" she squeaked.

"_Go_," he snarled as his arm began reaching for his sword again. "_Now_!" He grunted when his fingers brushed metal. "No…" he groaned, "I will _not_… be…controlled."

_**Do not oppose me.**_

His hands shook as he fought, and he narrowed his eyes, struggling to gain the upper hand. His hand closed around the hilt of the blade.

Suddenly, a green vine snaked out from nowhere to take the impact and knocked the sword from his hands, sending it flying into the foliage. Hiei took a step back in surprise and quickly scanned the area with narrowed eyes. "Who's there?" he barked. For a moment, the forest was still before a lone figure with long, red hair stepped out from behind a tree. His eyes fell briefly on Botan, who was trying to drag Machiko's body away with her, and narrowed slightly at the blood on her hands.

"Botan, you're hurt."

"Kurama!" Botan could have laughed in relief. "Thank God! I knew I could count on you!"

"Who are you?" Hiei frowned, crossing his arms over his chest, "Why are you trying to get in my way?"

The red head's face was emotionless as he replied, "It is unwise to attempt to trap an unwilling vessel under your thumb. Don't you agree, Ronan?"

Hiei glared at him before realization dawned on his face, and he broke into a smirk. "Wait, I _do_ know who you are. You're one of Spirit Detectives, Shuichi Minamino." He cocked his head in amusement, "Am I correct?"

Kurama's facial features did not change as he spoke. "Yes. And I know a great deal about you including your ability to manipulate others." He turned to glance at him from the corner of his eye. "You've been possessing humans and forcing them to commit crimes for the past several weeks, and now you plan on seeking revenge against Sukezo Gondawara, member of the Black Black Club, for the crimes he has committed against you."

Hiei smirked. "Impressive. How did you manage to come across such information? Unless, of course, Gondawara told you."

"He did not," the red head replied coldly, "and I don't appreciate your attempts to dodge my previous question."

Hiei's smirk grew wider. "I'm quite aware that this vessel possesses tremendous demonic powers and that he may be difficult to control. I'll take that risk."

"What is it you want with him?"

"He has something I require."

Kurama's eyes widened marginally. "You had this planned all along." It wasn't a question.

"In a sense, yes. However, there was one component I hadn't anticipated."

"Then you are referring to me." The red head reached back and pulled another rose out of his hair, preparing to fight. "Let's begin."

* * *

**Peneia Teke**: I really like the way this chapter turned out even though it took me a while to tweak it. The last half was one of the scenes that I've had written out since the beginning of the story. Don't worry, I won't keep you guys hanging for too long, haha.

We're getting close to the end. I think there are roughly three or four chapters left.

Thanks for reading and please review!


	11. Hell Bound

**Peneia Teke**: So I know this update is a little later than usual, but I've been crazy busy and haven't had a lot of free time. That and Kurama had a bigger role in this chapter than normal, and you guys know how difficult it is for me to write him.

Thanks for the feedback from last chapter. As usual, you guys are great!

A couple of you were surprised that Hiei got possessed, but just remember that this takes place before the Dark Tournament, so he's not up to his full power, yet. Plus, since Ronan was experimented on in a laboratory, most of his abilities aren't even natural.

There's a lot going on in this one, but considering how much I messed with it, I'm actually really, really happy with the way it turned out.

I hope you guys enjoy it too!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Hell Bound**

* * *

Kurama took a few calculating steps forward. "You are playing a dangerous game, Ronan," he warned, eyes flashing gold. "Your confidence in your power has made you blind to failure. If you continue to overlook the holes in your logic, it will not be me who brings you down."

Hiei eyed Kurama lazily and snorted in amusement. "Well, that was cryptic. You obviously think very highly of your intelligence. Is that, perhaps, where your fault lies?"

"I am aware of my weaknesses," Kurama replied, "but despite what many believe, the knowledge of one's weakness can be a valuable ally." Hiei stayed silent as Kurama circled around him. He abruptly changed subjects. "You could have taken Hiei earlier when he was recovering. Why did you choose now to act?"

Hiei turned away with a smirk, crossing his arms over his chest. "Inquisitive fox. _Your_ curiosity will be the death of you."

Kurama froze. Was Ronan playing with his mind? Did he know more than he was letting on? Not many knew his secret, that he was in fact the renowned thief, Youko Kurama. Was there a chance that Hiei had somehow…? "Hiei?" he called out softly.

The fire demon turned back to him, but his eyes were blank. "No, I thought we'd established your friend is gone. Don't underestimate my power."

"That would be unwise," Kurama agreed coolly. _I cannot allow myself to get distracted. There may be a way to release the hold he has on Hiei, but until then, my main priority must be to keep Botan out of danger._ "Tell me," Kurama said, attempting to stall Ronan. "Have you found what you've been seeking?"

An eerie smile spread across Hiei's face. "No, but since I can't sense him, I assume Sukezo Gondawara has yet to seek you out. Which means he thinks I'm ignorant to the measures he's taken to remain hidden. You know what I'm referring to, don't you, Kurama?"

Kurama's eyes widened minutely, but he managed to contain the rest of his surprise. With that one sentence Ronan had revealed not only that he knew about Kurama's true origins but also that there was a chance he knew Gondawara's current location. Kurama had a theory that Gondawara was using something illegal to cover his tracks, a drug that Ronan had apparent knowledge about. He couldn't prove it, yet, though. "You've caught me red-handed. It seems we're on a level playing field."

"It would seem so. But enough talk. It's time to test this vessel." Without warning, Hiei charged toward Kurama and sliced his sword in an arc. Kurama leapt back to avoid the attack and manipulated the rose in his hand with his demon energy, procuring his rose whip. He slashed it at Hiei, but the fire demon disappeared and reappeared behind him. Almost too late, Kurama turned and ducked the punch aimed at his head. He felt the wind from the fire demon's fist graze his cheek. "You're faster than you look," Hiei said, summoning fire into his hands. "I shouldn't underestimate you."

"Likewise," Kurama said. He dodged as Hiei threw himself forward, again, attempting to land a hit on him. Sparks flew from the fire engulfing his fists. They parried back and forth for several minutes as Kurama evaded Hiei's fiery punches, always remaining two steps ahead. Although Ronan wasn't as skilled a fighter as Hiei, there was a savagery in his attacks that left him just as dangerous and unpredictable. Kurama had no doubt that Ronan had every intention of killing him. He leapt sideways and landed on a tree branch above Hiei's head. "Your fighting styles are quite different," he observed.

Hiei smirked and directed fire at the tree, watching in morbid fascination as the trunk exploded, showering bits of bark everywhere. Kurama leapt off the branch but was caught in the aftershock and thrown toward the ground. He turned his fall into a roll and crouched low with one hand braced in the snow, watching Hiei with calculating eyes. "Impressive," Hiei said. "You're quite a skilled fighter. It's unfortunate I'll have to cut open your pretty face."

Kurama narrowed his eyes. "Don't count your victory just yet." He spun his whip in a circle as dozens of razor-sharp petals scattered around him. Hiei continued walking right into the fray, not even flinching when one of the petals sliced his cheek. Several more ripped holes in his cloak. Laughing, he summoned his own whip of fire and incinerated the remaining petals.

"What's wrong, Kurama? Afraid to fight me? I thought we were friends."

"Tell me where Gondawara is and I may be merciful," Kurama countered, his voice steely.

Hiei smirked. "It doesn't matter. You'll never find him, and when I get to him I'll rip his entrails out his throat."

Kurama leapt back beyond reach of Hiei's fire whip. _I can't win this way_, he thought in frustration. _I need to incapacitate Hiei before he comes to harm_.

Instead of waiting for a reply to his comment, Hiei said, "It seems you aren't taking this fight seriously." He gave a wicked smirk, and Kurama followed his line of sight to Botan, who was watching them fearfully. "Perhaps, you just need more incentive." Hiei reached for his fallen sword, intending to attack Botan, but his muscles tensed and the hand that was touching the hilt began to shake. He glared down at it briefly.

Kurama took advantage of his brief lapse of concentration. Several tree roots burst from the frozen ground and snaked around Hiei's ankles, holding him in place. He growled and tried to tear them off, but two more wrapped around his wrists, effectively pinning his arms to his sides. They snapped tight and pulled him down so he was forced to drop into an awkward crouch. "What is this?" he demanded, fighting against his restraints.

"Don't move," Kurama said, coming to stand in front of him. "I fed some of my demon energy into the roots of the surrounding trees. They respond to movement and will continue to tighten their hold on you the more you struggle."

Hiei glared up at him, hatred burning in his eyes. "Damn you, bastard. I'll kill you," he snarled, throwing himself at Kurama. The roots tightened as he struggled and thrashed, pinning him down until his own weight began to crush him into the ground.

"Kurama!" Botan's voice called in desperation, "Please don't hurt him! That's still Hiei! Please!"

Kurama flicked his eyes toward her before narrowing them at the fire demon. "Unless you wish to kill your host, I suggest you remain still."

Hiei laughed lowly. "I don't give a damn about this vessel. If you don't release me from these binds, I will command his internal organs to shut down one by one. Just like I did to that girl over there," he said, nodding in Machiko's direction.

"You're bluffing," Kurama said, eyes narrowed. "After all the trouble you went to, what purpose would it serve to kill him now?"

Hiei looked like he was about to respond when something changed in his expression and a look of desperation flitted through his eyes. He opened his fingers as though trying to reach out toward them. His arm trembled from the effort, and the tree roots tightened their hold. His eyes clouded over as he stared through Kurama as if he wasn't even there.

"Hiei!" Kurama's eyes widened, and he took a step closer. "Try to fight it! You're stronger than him."

"Kurama…" Hiei's entire body began to tremble, and his forehead broke out in a sheen of sweat. "Tell Koenma… he doesn't know…"

"Doesn't know what?" Kurama urged. "What are you talking about, Hiei?"

He opened his mouth and closed it a few times, but no words came out. "Ronan," he finally bit out, "…will use... my Jagan… and…" He trailed off, clenching his jaw from the pain it took to remain in control. He released a short breath that turned into a hiss.

"Hiei," Kurama said, unable to do anything but watch his friend struggle. "Don't let him win. You can beat him."

"Damn you," Hiei growled. "Get… out… of my head."

He released a shuddering breath as his pupils became fully dilated. After a couple moments his breathing evened out. He blinked slowly up at Kurama and said, "This vessel may be more trouble than he's worth."

Kurama fought back the surge of disappointment and crossed his arms over his chest. "The amount of strain it takes to exert such control must be phenomenal. Sooner or later your concentration is likely to slip."

Hiei sneered up at him. "That's not going to happen."

"You're fighting a losing battle, Ronan."

Hiei grunted noncommittally and looked past Kurama to Botan, again. "He becomes more resistant to my control when that girl is in danger. She may be of some use to me, after all."

"You will not touch her," Kurama said, stepping in front of Hiei's line of vision.

Hiei smirked. "Oh? Do you care for her as well?"

"Botan is a friend. I will not let you harm her."

"I'd like to see you stop me." His Jagan Eye suddenly flared to life and a bright, blue light cast an eerie glow upon Hiei's pale face. He gave Kurama a sinister smirk as dozens of energy blips popped up around them and demons began emerging out from seemingly nowhere. "Don't let the branches grab you," Hiei warned loudly to the emerging demons. "You won't be able to escape." Vine-like roots began shooting out all around them, ensnaring some of their limbs. Others began realizing what was going on and teleported away from the danger.

One of the demons tried to grab Kurama's shoulder, but he whirled around and cut off the offending limb with his rose whip. Just as quickly, he sliced the demon in half by his midsection. The two pieces fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

"Kill the demon," Hiei said, "but spare the girl. I want her alive. You," he ordered a nearby demon, "take me back." The demon put a hand on him and teleported him away, leaving a faint after image where they'd been. The roots unwound themselves and pulled back underground.

Suddenly, demons charged at Kurama from every angle.

He went to work slicing them apart with his rose whip, but there were too many of them, and they began to close in on him. He backed up closer to Botan.

When a demon teleported to Botan's other side, she turned and kicked him in the leg, sending him staggering back a couple feet. The demon lunged at her, again, but Kurama swung his whip around and cut him in half in one fluid motion. "You need to get out of here," he said.

"I won't leave you!"

"You must," he insisted, slicing the head off another demon. The body collapsed at his feet. "Use your oar."

"I can't. Hiei destroyed it."

One of the demons grabbed Botan around the waist. She shrieked and dug the heel of her boot into his shin. When he momentarily loosened his grip she twisted around and elbowed him in the jaw.

Another demon grabbed her neck and pulled her against his body. "Kurama!" she gasped, struggling against him. He tightened his hold around her neck, cutting off her air supply. They were suddenly crowding in around her. Their hands were all over her.

The demon holding Botan struck the back of her neck. She slumped forward into his arms, clearly unconscious. Kurama fought to get to her side, but just as he reached them, the demon teleported away. Kurama felt a surge of desperation well up within him as he tried to trace the remnants of the demon's energy. He lost it about four miles away.

Suddenly, he felt a reassuring presence and turned to see Yusuke running toward him, aiming his pointer finger. Kuwabara and Genkai weren't far behind. "Spirit Gun!" Yusuke bellowed, sending a ball of crackling energy into the midst of the demons. Kuwabara drew his Spirit Sword and began slashing demons apart with an intensity Kurama had never before seen from him.

The fight didn't last long. Clearly overpowered, the surviving demons teleported away until all that remained were the bodies of the slain. The snow was stained red. Limbs and body parts littered the surrounding area, which now resembled a battle field.

Kurama grabbed his shoulder in pain, suddenly aware of a wound he hadn't realized he'd gotten until his adrenaline started to fade.

"Hey. You all right, Kurama?" Yusuke asked, grabbing his good shoulder to help support him.

"I'll be fine. Thanks to all of you."

"So what the hell happened, anyway?" Yusuke asked. "Those bastards just appeared all at once. They didn't even give us a warning."

"Yeah, and what were you doing out here alone?" Kuwabara added. "I mean, shouldn't we be using the buddy system or something?"

"I wasn't alone," Kurama said. "Ronan had a very specific agenda in mind when he orchestrated that attack."

"Ronan was here?" Yusuke asked, going rigid at his side. Kuwabara and Genkai had given him their full attention.

"And to think this place used to be peaceful," Genkai grumbled to herself, glancing around in disgust.

"Ronan was here in a sense, yes," Kurama replied vaguely in answer to Yusuke's question. He wasn't exactly sure how to broach the subject without Yusuke blowing up. He could sense the boy's growing frustration without even seeing his face.

"Come on, Kurama. Enough with the riddles already," Kuwabara said.

"Yeah, just tell us what the hell's going on!"

Kurama knew there wouldn't be a way to track down the demons' energy signatures due to their telepathic natures. They traveled too quickly at too great a distance for that to be effective. However, he also knew Yusuke and Kuwabara wouldn't sit around while Botan and Hiei were taken hostage, so he did the only sensible thing he could think of. "Yusuke, contact Koenma and tell him to meet us at the temple. I'll explain what has happened once we get back inside."

* * *

Botan became aware of a leaky pipe dripping water in a puddle. The air smelled musty like an old basement. The back of her head pounded, and she opened her eyes slowly to allow herself to adjust to consciousness. Her hip hurt from lying on a cement floor, and her arm was numb from the weight of her body crushing it underneath her. To add to her discomfort, her neck was stiff from the way her head was twisted, her cheek lying on something soft. Overall, she could be in a lot worse pain, she mused. She opened her eyes wider and tried to lift her head to get a look at her surroundings, but a hand on her head pushed her gently back down.

"Don't move," came Hiei's voice from above her. "You probably have a concussion. Just lie still."

"Hiei," Botan mumbled into fabric. When she realized her face was pressing down into his legs she scrambled to sit up. She grimaced at the pounding behind her eyes and reached a hand up to gingerly touch her temple, trying to quell the nauseous feeling in her stomach. As bits of memory came back to her, she looked over at Hiei in concern. "Are you okay now?" she asked hesitantly.

"I'm fine," he said. "Are you… Did I hurt you?"

Botan shook her head and gave him a small smile. "I'm okay. My head just hurts a little."

He gave her a sideways glance. "Why don't you heal yourself?"

"I can't," she explained with a shrug. "It doesn't work like that."

Hiei looked like he was going to question her about it but gave her a nod, instead, and looked away.

They sat in silence for awhile until Botan ventured to ask, "So where do you think we are?"

"Some kind of strong hold," he said. "This is obviously the fool's base of operations."

"He took over your mind, Hiei," Botan reminded him softly. "I'd hardly call him a 'fool'."

"I let my guard down once. It won't happen, again."

Botan wanted to argue that it took a lot more than just Hiei letting his guard down for Ronan to take control of him like that, but she thought better of it. Hiei seemed to be in a foul enough mood as it was. It probably took a lot to admit that he'd been bested by a weaker demon. She felt it was best to let him deal with his wounded pride in his own way. "Why do you think we're here?" she asked, deciding to try a different approach.

Hiei grunted. "When he was trying to use me as a tool, I got a glimpse into his mind. He wants to use my Jagan Eye to locate Sukezo Gondawara, but he's wasting his time if he thinks that will actually work."

"What?" She turned to the fire demon and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "How do you know?"

He gave her an impatient look. "I've already tried it. Gondawara must be hiding himself using talisman cards, the same way Tarukane used them to hide Yukina. My Jagan Eye can't track him."

"But you couldn't see into Machiko's mind, either," Botan argued, "and she didn't have any of those on her. At least, not that I can remember. Could there be another way he's hiding himself?"

"I don't know," Hiei said in a way that told Botan he was growing irritated with the conversation.

She sighed and looked around their cell. "I hope Kurama's okay."

"Kurama is strong. He can take care of himself."

"Yes, but…" She was about to add that the odds weren't looking too good for him the few minutes before she'd blacked out, but she decided to keep that to herself. No use worrying about things they couldn't do anything about, especially since they were in a world of trouble themselves. Instead, she asked, "What do you think Ronan wants with me?"

Hiei turned and gave her a guarded look, and she suddenly realized that she didn't need an answer. She remembered Ronan saying something about Hiei fighting his power whenever she was in danger, so he was probably using her to keep Hiei under control. Unfortunately for Ronan, Hiei wouldn't let anyone stop him from attaining his goals. She was sure that if it came down to it, he would sacrifice her to kill Ronan. The thought dampened her spirits even more.

"You needn't worry so much," Hiei mumbled next to her, no doubt mistaking her downcast expression for worry of their safety. "We'll be fine."

"Right," she said softly.

* * *

Sometime later, Botan felt presence of someone approaching their cell. Footsteps echoed down the stone corridor before the shadows of three figures appeared on the wall. Botan glanced over at Hiei, but he appeared to be meditating and didn't react to their presence. She had no doubt he was aware of them though. He was so paranoid he probably even knew what was going on around him in his sleep.

The figures stopped in front of their cell, and Botan watched them with weary eyes. The one closest took a pair of keys out of his coat pocket and unlocked the door. He stepped inside the ring of candlelight on the wall, and his features were suddenly illuminated. He had a thin, handsome face with high cheek bones and very light-green skin. His dark hair-Botan couldn't tell if it was brown or black due to the lighting-was tied back in a pony tail. Despite his calm outward appearance, there was something about him that Botan found disconcerting. He radiated malicious energy that pressed in around her, making her feel very uncomfortable. He had to be Ronan.

He stood there watching them until Botan inched closer to Hiei. Then the corners of his lips turned up in a smirk, and he said, "I'm glad to see you're settling in, but before you get too comfortable, there are some things I wish to discuss."

"What kinds of things?" Botan asked with a squeak. "What do you want from us?"

"Much, but we'll get to that later," Ronan said, giving the blue haired deity a once over. "Right now, all I need is your cooperation for some—delicate—negotiations."

Botan gasped and stood up in outrage. "I can't believe you, pervert! There's no way I'm letting you lay a hand on me!"

"Relax," Ronan said with a roll of his eyes. "It's not _that_ kind of a 'negotiation'."

But Botan wasn't reassured. "Well, either way, you can't bully us in to helping you. We'll never give you information on the Spirit Detectives." After a pause, she added, "Well, Hiei might, but I certainly won't!"

"Don't worry, silly girl, your friends are safe for the time being. All I want to do is ask Hiei a couple of questions," Ronan said, raising his hands in a mock placating gesture.

"If that's all this is about, why don't you just get to the point then?" Hiei said beside Botan, making her jump. She turned to look at him, but his complete focus was on Ronan.

"Very well. You have a Jagan implant, correct?"

"You know the answer to that well enough," Hiei growled, reaching up to pull his headband away from his forehead. The eyelid opened, revealing his unnatural third eye.

"Oh, that's right. I believe I used it in our battle with your red-haired friend," Ronan said, clearly trying to get under Hiei's skin. Botan couldn't figure out what his angle was. Why get Hiei riled up other than to show that he couldn't do anything in his current situation to fight back?

When Hiei simply glared at him, the demon added, "And you can use it to see into another _individual's_ mind?"

"Yes, but before you get your hopes up, you should know that I've already tried to use it to find Gondawara, and it won't work," Hiei replied smugly.

Instead of looking disappointed, Ronan's smirk only grew. "Who said anything about _Gondawara_? I've already sent your friends out on his trail. They'll lead me straight to him. Yusuke Urameshi is the one I want you to track."

Hiei's eyes widened and his jaw clenched in anger. He glared at Ronan with open hostility. "If you honestly believe I'd sell out the Detective to you, you're more simple minded than I thought."

Ronan looked honestly surprised. "Isn't Yusuke Urameshi the one who forced your hand and trapped you into becoming a Spirit Detective? I thought you hated him?"

"Hn. That may be true, but I hate you a hell of a lot more than I hate him. I refuse to give in to your ridiculous request."

Ronan's surprise was short lived, and he chuckled deep in his throat. "I thought you might say something like that, but if you don't comply, I can always find another use for your dear Botan." He turned to leave the cell but glanced over his shoulder at Hiei, again. "Oh, and before you get any heroic ideas, this base is fortified to protect against psychic intrusion. Don't even bother trying to contact anyone from the outside." He locked the door with a "clang" and twirled the keys around his finger, motioning to the guards to follow. He threw them one last smirk and said, "I'll let you know when I'm in need of your assistance."

* * *

**Peneia Teke**: So what did you guys think? Writing Kurama for this chapter has forced me to become a little more comfortable with his character. You know, all that intimate bonding time…

And you guys finally got to meet Ronan! Before anyone says anything, I've realized that my description of him is vaguely reminiscent of Zarbon from Dragon Ball Z. That wasn't intentional.

I also loved writing Hiei for this. There's something about his cocky attitude even after he gets totally owned that makes you want to hug him ^_^

Please review! ; P


	12. Changing Tides

**Peneia Teke**: Hey, guys! I'm so, so sorry this chapter is late, but I've been really busy with work. My job is very physical and by the time I get home at night I just want to go to bed. Thanks for sticking with me this far.

Thanks for all the feedback from the last chapter! You all give me continued inspiration to keep writing.

And, now, on to the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Changing Tides**

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Yusuke said, clasping his hands behind his back in agitation. He stared pointedly at Kurama, who was sitting on a tatami mat in the living room. "You're telling me Ronan possessed Hiei and fought you in his body?" At Kurama's nod, he continued, "Then a bunch of demons showed up to distract you while one of them teleported him away?"

"Well, it wasn't quite as simple as that."

"And to top it off," Yusuke said, ignoring Kurama, "Ronan kidnapped Botan to use as leverage to make Hiei do whatever the hell he wants? Did I get it all?"

Kurama sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes, that's about the gist of it. You summarized it quite eloquently."

"Wow, really? Botan? Way to go, Hiei, you sly dog," Yusuke said, exchanging a smirk with Kuwabara before grabbing his hair in an exaggerated display of frustration. "I mean no, damn it! What the hell are we supposed to do, now?"

"Yusuke, calm down," Koenma said, standing behind Kurama. "This isn't the time to lose your cool."

"How the heck did that Ronan guy even pull that off? I mean, isn't Shorty supposed to be strong?" Kuwabara asked.

"I'm trying to figure that out myself," Kurama said. "As I feared, Ronan's manufactured abilities may be superior to Hiei's Jagan Eye, though to what extent, I'm uncertain. Hiei told me Ronan was planning on using his Jagan-"

"Wait, Hiei was able to speak to you while this was happening?" Koenma asked.

"Only briefly. The process was obviously difficult for him," Kurama said. "I believe his exact words were, 'tell Koenma, he doesn't know. Ronan will use my Jagan.' However, I'm not sure I understand the exact context of his message."

"Are you absolutely positive it was Hiei speaking to you, and not Ronan posing as Hiei? Perhaps, to gain your confidence?" Koenma asked.

Kurama nodded. "I'm quite certain."

There was a pause as everyone absorbed this information. Finally, Yusuke asked, "Does that mean Koenma doesn't know something or Ronan doesn't?"

"'Ronan will use my Jagan'," Kurama mused, almost to himself. "What I can't decide, is if Hiei knew Ronan was planning on using his Jagan to signal the rest of his demons or if he was referring to a point later on in the future."

"Man, this just keeps getting more and more confusing," Kuwabara said.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Yusuke agreed, "but what I'm more worried about right now is what we're going to do about it." He turned a suspicious eye on Koenma. "We are going to do something about it, right? Because if we don't, someone's face is gonna meet my fist. I don't care if you're a god or friggin' ruler of the universe, you can't make me sit this one out."

Koenma held up his hands in a placating gesture. "I wasn't planning on it, Yusuke. In fact, I need all three of you in on this one," he said, glancing to each one in turn as he spoke.

"Did you even need to say it?" Kuwabara said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Of course, we'll do it. I mean, the shrimp is kind of a pain in the ass, but we can't leave Botan at the mercy of that creepy demon."

"Yeah, what he said," Yusuke added.

Koenma acknowledged their determined expressions with a brief nod of his head. "Good, I wouldn't expect anything less." He glanced at the door where a portal had appeared and back to Yusuke. "I'd tell you to be careful, but I know you won't listen. Just try not to do anything too reckless, okay?"

Yusuke gave him a half smile and shrugged a shoulder. "No promises. I don't have Botan around to keep me in check."

Koenma rolled his eyes. "Yes, that's very reassuring. I'll be monitoring your progress closely. Report to me as soon as you find anything, even if it seems insignificant."

Yusuke watched him disappear into the portal and turned to look at his two companions. "You guys ready? I can't stand all this sitting around."

"Me neither. Let's go back to the spot where Botan and Hiei were kidnapped and look for clues. Maybe there's something there we missed."

"Good idea." Yusuke clapped Kurama on the shoulder. "You in?"

"Actually," Kurama said, unfolding his legs and standing up. "I'm afraid I have a prior engagement and cannot join you."

"What?" Yusuke demanded. "What could be more important than this case?" His fingers on Kurama's shoulder subconsciously curled around the material of his shirt.

"Yusuke," Kurama said seriously. "Trust me when I say this is of the utmost importance. I can't divulge further information but it could be essential to understanding Ronan's motives."

Yusuke stared at Kurama's serious, green eyes and nodded his head slowly, releasing his hold on his clothes. "I get it. You do what you need to."

"If all goes well, it shouldn't take me long. I'll meet you two back here in three hours."

* * *

Botan didn't know how long they'd been down in the cell, but it felt like days. There were no windows to give them a sense of time nor did they have visitors aside from a blue horned demon who brought them food and water. So far, he'd brought them three meals, so she figured they'd been down in this cell for at least two days. The next time he arrived, he gestured Botan over to the door. She glanced at Hiei in confusion, but he was meditating and didn't seem to be paying attention. She cautiously made her way to the door and leaned closer to see what the demon wanted. "Don't say anything," he said quietly. "There's a camera behind me watching our every move. Don't look! Blink once for 'yes' and twice for 'no'. You understand?"

Startled, Botan blinked and tried not to look over his shoulder at the camera. He reached for a set of keys on his belt and fingered them slowly. "If I release you, will you help us escape?" he whispered. Botan frowned at him but blinked, anyway. He stared at her a moment as though analyzing her, but she couldn't tell from his expression what he was thinking.

"Step aside," the demon said loudly, unlocking the door. Botan backed up to the wall and watched him dump a tray of rice balls on the floor. "Don't eat them too fast. You might choke," he said with a laugh, apparently amused by his own joke. Then he slammed the door and locked it in an exaggerated fashion, as though for the camera's benefit. He turned and strode back down the hallway without a backward glance, and Botan glared after his retreating form. What was the point of all that if he wasn't even going to help them?

She stared at a rice ball and wondered how Kurama was doing since they'd last seen him. There was no doubt he was a strong fighter, but a nagging worry in the back of her mind kept looping back to the worst case scenarios. She hoped he was okay. Had Yusuke and the others been able to get a lead on their trail? She wondered what would happen to them once Ronan was finished with his revenge. Would he eventually release them or would he kill them to spite Yusuke? She wondered if they'd already found Gondawara, though she supposed not since Ronan hadn't returned since his first visit. Maybe he didn't know, either. She wondered a lot of things.

She'd also learned that Hiei—at some point before she'd regained consciousness—had been fitted with a device that prevented him from manipulating enough demon energy to summon his attacks. He could access his energy, but the device caused him pain depending on how much energy he tried to use. It was safe to assume that Ronan hadn't left anything to chance.

On the few occasions Botan _wasn't_ worrying over the Spirit Detectives or whether or not she and Hiei were going to die, she found her thoughts drifting back to the fire demon himself, though that wasn't really anything new to her. She tried to keep herself from overanalyzing the situation, but it was really hard when she had nothing else to do but sit and think. She had a lot of time on her hands, after all. That and he _was_ right there in the cell with her.

Ronan made it clear that she was only there to ensure Hiei's cooperation but since Botan couldn't put a finger on their relationship, she decided to analyze it with just facts. First of all, Hiei had saved her life twice: the first, when they were tracking the cloaked demons in the forest and the second, when she'd been attacked in Kurama's house. She could argue that he'd felt obligated to come to her aide because he'd been the closest one to her at the time, for both instances. He'd been half dead the second time and probably hadn't even known what he'd been doing. Besides, any of her friends would have helped her, just as she'd have done for any of them.

Hiei teased her about her attraction to him and even tried to get her to admit it out loud. However, she was sure he just did that to make her uncomfortable. He was good at zeroing in on a person's weakness and exploiting it, which, in this case, meant her attraction for him.

According to Kurama, she'd become someone Hiei valued, an honor that he never bestowed lightly. She'd thought about it a lot and concluded that Hiei probably cared about all the Spirit Detectives at some level. He held a grudging respect for Yusuke and a one-sided rivalry with Kuwabara. The only ones he really seemed to respect—at least according to her own observations—were Yukina and Kurama, but she couldn't imagine he liked her any more than them.

Her thoughts jumped ahead to the battle with Ronan. When Ronan made a move to attack her in Hiei's body, Hiei had resisted; something he hadn't done in his fight with Kurama. Even Ronan had commented on it. She couldn't really think of a good reason to debunk that one. If Hiei hated her, he could have just let Ronan kill her. On the other hand, he could have been trying to protect her, again, since she had nowhere near the fighting experience as Kurama. But what did that mean?

She finally decided to save her brain the torment of trying to decipher the enigma that was Hiei and instead glanced at the flickering candlelight on the wall across from her cell. She found herself wondering what he must think of all this but didn't have the courage to ask him.

* * *

By the third day, Botan's pent-up, nervous energy had her pacing back and forth along the wall like a caged tiger, feeling trapped and claustrophobic. She wondered why Ronan hadn't returned to use Hiei's Jagan Eye like he'd threatened. Maybe his plans weren't working out the way he'd anticipated? He'd told them that he'd sent the Spirit Detectives out on Gondawara's trail, but knowing Yusuke, that was no longer his main priority. Maybe he was on his way to rescue them?

Apparently, her agitation was wearing on Hiei's nerves because he finally huffed and said, "Stop pacing. You look like a deranged buffoon."

Botan stopped and turned to face him, hands on her hips. "How can you just sit there like that?" she demanded. "At least help me think of a way out of here. This place is driving me crazy!" Generally, she could handle small, tight places without much of a problem, but prolonged exposure to it reminded her of her nightmares.

Hiei, who was sitting with his elbows resting on his knees, narrowed his eyes at her. "We already know my attacks are ineffective," he said, pushing the right sleeve of his cloak up his arm to reveal the metal chain around his wrist. "It would be pointless to try, again."

"So what? You're just giving up? That doesn't sound like you, Hiei."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "I have no doubt Kurama and the Detective are searching for us as we speak, but until then, we have to bide our time."

Botan would have laughed at the irony of the situation if she didn't already feel like crying. Of course, Hiei would be the one to lecture her about patience when, next to Yusuke, he was the least patient member of their team.

"But what if they don't find us?" Botan asked, beginning to pace, again. "We could be trapped here until we die and no one would even know! I mean, no one ever found those other humans Ronan kidnapped, right? Hiei, what if he decides to-"

She cut herself off abruptly as Hiei suddenly appeared in front of her and grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her down to his level. "Get a hold of yourself," he commanded, and Botan snapped her mouth shut, staring into his crimson eyes in shock. "We don't have the luxury of self doubt because that's exactly what Ronan is waiting for. He uses your emotions to manipulate you. Don't give him that opportunity."

"You're right…" Botan gave a hesitant nod and leaned in closer to him, seeking reassurance. She was suddenly aware of the feel of his hands on her shoulders, strong but warm. She was close enough to feel the heat from his body, but his nearness didn't make her uncomfortable.

"Are you even listening?" he growled when he noticed her attention had shifted.

Botan snapped her eyes back to his. "Yes. Thank you, Hiei," she breathed, feeling an appreciation for him like she'd never experienced before. Her shoulders relaxed slightly. "I suppose I needed that." She couldn't fall apart, now, not if she wanted to be of use when the time came to escape.

His hands slid down her arms until he was gripping just above her elbows. "You needn't worry so much," he said. "That expression doesn't suit you."

"I can't help it," she said, a ghost of a smile flickering across her face. "I've always been a bit of a worrywart."

"Well, don't be." After a moment's pause he dropped her arm and reached up to caress her cheek with his thumb. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

Botan's eyes widened and she flinched in surprise, though whether that was from his words or touch, she wasn't sure. "Hiei… really. You can't promise something like that. You don't know what's going to happen."

"I already did."

"I…" She swallowed and leaned back a bit, every nerve in her body on edge. "Do you mean that?" she asked, no louder than a whisper. She chanced his reaction and reached out to grab his hand.

Hiei didn't react at first, and Botan was afraid he was retreating, again, shutting her out, but then he gave her a sharp nod and closed his fingers around hers. "You have my word."

She breathed out a shaky laugh and glanced down at their entwined hands. "You don't know how much that means to me."

* * *

On the fourth day of their capture, there were still no signs of Ronan. Or the Spirit Detectives. The blue horned demon had just delivered their second meal, and the sound of her stomach growling alerted Botan to how hungry she was. She took a rice ball off the tray and shoved it in her mouth, aware of Hiei's presence as he sat down near her, not close enough to touch but much closer than he normally did. She caught him looking at her out of the corner of her eye and turned her head to smile at him. He stared at her another beat or two before turning away and going back to his meal. As she ate, Botan reflected on how nice their newfound camaraderie was. Although she still feared for their lives, a small part of her couldn't regret what had happened to bring them here.

Hiei suddenly snorted next to her. "You eat like Kuwabara. I _thought_ you were supposed to be a lady?"

Botan gave him a half-hearted glare, not really affected by his insult. "We're stuck in a cell, Hiei," she mumbled around a mouthful of rice, "acting lady-like is the least of my worries. Besides, who do I have around to impress, anyway?" She grinned cheekily at him as he rolled his eyes.

Once they'd finished, Botan watched Hiei settle down to meditate as he always did after a meal. This was one of those times she wished she was more patient. She imagined meditation would help make the time go by faster, but her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts, and she couldn't calm it down. Instead, she stared out passed the door at a spot that always seemed to catch her attention, a crack in the stone that looked like a heart. It had moss growing out of it. She allowed her thoughts to drift to the Spirit Detectives. "I wish Yusuke was here," she said as she began to pick rice grains from her fingernails. "He'd know how to get us out of this mess." She wasn't really expecting an answer, so the sound of Hiei's voice against the silence startled her.

"Are you suggesting that I'm not as competent as the Detective?" he asked without opening his eyes.

"I didn't say that."

"But you implied it."

She turned her head to glance at him from the corner of her eye. "Uh oh," she deadpanned, "looks like the green eyed monster is rearing its ugly head, again." Then she gave him a small smile and went back to cleaning off her fingers.

"I'm not jealous of the Detective."

"Oh, but I think you are."

"I'm not." He was glaring at her now.

"That's fine. Go ahead and keep lying to yourself," she said with a grin, surprising even herself at her brazen attitude. It was never a good idea to piss Hiei off, a fact she knew first hand, and, yet, here she was intentionally picking a fight with him. She decided it must be the small, dark space, doing weird things to her mind.

Her musings were cut short by the sound of something out in the hallway. Botan's attention jumped to the door and she leaned forward to wrap her fingers around the bars, trying to peer out into the darkness. The candlelight flickered along the wall, casting shadows into the corridor, and she could just make out someone or something dragging along the stone floor. The shape looked male. "Who's there?" Botan called, cringing at the fear in her voice. Instead of answering, the figure coughed wetly and took a raspy breath.

When he finally stepped into the light, Botan gasped and moved back involuntarily. It was the blue horned demon, but he was barely recognizable. Blood covered his face and leaked out from a wound in his chest. His clothes were soaked through. His left arm was completely severed, with muscle, bone, and sinew all dangling from his stump of a shoulder. He was trailing a stream of blood that disappeared into the dark. Botan opened her mouth and closed it, unable to form words.

"The key," he rasped, holding out a shaking hand toward her. He had to turn his body at an awkward angle to reach her with his right hand. Botan took the bloody key gingerly and pulled her arm back through the bars without saying a word. She stared numbly at it. The demon made a strangled noise and slumped to the floor, half leaning against the bars of their cell. "They'll… be here… soon," he gasped. Then he let out a shaky hiss and fell silent.

His words snapped Botan out of her stupor, and she forced the key into the lock and tried to turn it, but it wouldn't move. "Hiei," she called. The pitch of her voice made her sound a little hysterical. "It's stuck."

Hiei was suddenly at her side. "It's not meant for that lock. Give me the key. Hurry up."

"Okay, okay," she mumbled, pulling it back out of the keyhole.

He stuck the key into the chain on his wrist and unlocked it with a "clank". Then he was gone, leaving behind an afterimage of his smirking face. It startled her so much that she jumped a little and looked frantically around, trying to locate him. He reappeared in the upper left corner of the cell, holding out his arms to anchor himself to the wall. Then he disappeared and reappeared on the ground, moving at such amazing speed that he seemed to be teleporting. Every time he disappeared, he left behind an image that remained a few seconds before fading away. The sound of his laughter filled the cell until Botan wasn't sure which one of him was the real one. It sent chills down her spine.

As he flitted past her, she felt his demon energy spike dramatically. He raised a fist and summoned fire to his hand for the Fist of the Mortal Flame technique before punching a hole through the door. He took a flying leap at the opposite wall and used it to push himself toward the camera, twisting his body midair so he was facing it. He smashed his fist into the lens and engulfed it in blue flame as the pieces shattered to the floor. He landed lightly on his feet—in a way no one else could pull off, Botan mused—and watched the burning camera with a look of mild boredom. The door, already hanging from its hinges, fell the rest of the way into the cell with a loud "clang". It was a dramatic and purely Hiei means of escape, but it got the job done.

When Hiei turned his gaze on her, the strange gleam in his eyes caused her stomach to do a weird flip-flop. "Well?" he asked softly, breaking her out of her stupor. "Are you coming?"

"Right behind you," she said, glad that her voice didn't crack. She stepped daintily around the bent doorframe and out into the hall, careful not to disturb the body of the demon. It didn't feel right to leave him behind, but they didn't really have any choice. They didn't even know his name.

"We'll only have a few minutes before they realize what's happened and come to investigate," Hiei said next to her. "If we're unable to locate an exit, we'll have no choice but to fight."

Botan stopped listening. In a moment of blind panic, she realized this might be the end. She or Hiei could die today, and if she didn't act on her feelings now, she might never get the chance. She reached forward and grabbed the fire demon's shoulder. "Hiei."

He stopped and spun around to face her, his eyes narrowed as though to reprimand her for what she was about to do. She didn't allow herself to think. She grabbed a fist full of his collar, pulled him toward her with a surprising display of strength, and pressed her lips to his.

* * *

**Peneia Teke**: Well, guys, we're nearing the end. The next chapter will be the last, so any loose ends will be tied up next time. I'll do my best to get it out as soon as possible. Thanks for reading and please review!


	13. The Showdown, Part I

**Peneia Teke**: Well, guys, we're nearing the end. This last chapter ended up so long that I cut it into two chapters, but don't worry; I'm done with part two. By the time you're finished reading this, I'll have posted the second part (or should have, anyway). Thanks for reading, and please let me know what you think!

* * *

_He stopped and spun around to face her, his eyes narrowed as though to reprimand her for what she was about to do. She didn't allow herself to think. She grabbed a fist full of his collar, pulled him toward her with a surprising display of strength, and pressed her lips to his._

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: The Showdown, Part I**

* * *

The kiss didn't last long. It wasn't passionate or mind-blowing, just a brush of lips against lips, but it did get the point across. Botan pulled away and looked down at Hiei's face, expecting to see anger or irritation. Instead, it seemed she'd caught him off guard as he studied her with wide, surprised eyes. "I'm sorry," she said in a rush. "I just thought that since we're… I've wanted to do that for awhile."

Instead of getting angry like she feared he would, the tension left his shoulders and he simply smirked at her. "Hn. When you want something, you don't hold back. I may have to change my opinion of you."

Botan ducked her head to try to hide her burning face but knew Hiei could sense her embarrassment. "It seemed like a good idea," she said.

"Your sense of timing leaves a lot to be desired," he said dryly. Before Botan had a chance to respond, there was a bang above them and they both glanced up at the ceiling, listening to the clatter of several pairs of footsteps on the next floor. "Let's go." He unsheathed a dagger from a case at the blue horned demon's hip and grabbed Botan by the arm.

She followed him blindly throughout the corridors, praying he knew where he was going. Everything looked the same to her, and if she needed to get back to their cell for whatever reason, she didn't think she'd be able to find her way. They passed a hallway with rows of cells that lined either side of the corridor, each with a human inmate. Ammonia, feces, blood, and decay all mingled together in an odor that burned her nose and made her want to gag.

"Stop, Hiei," she gasped, burying her nose in the crook of her arm to cover up the smell. "Shouldn't we help them?"

"We don't have time," he said with an impatient bob of his head. "We need to leave. Now."

Botan reluctantly allowed herself to be led away and followed Hiei up a flight of stairs. They sprinted down the hall toward a door at the end, not even glancing behind them. They pushed the door open and ran out into cool night air, not stopping until they were hidden in the vegetation of the forest several yards away. Botan peered out at the building through the leaves, panting hard as she tried to catch her breath. The frozen ground hid their tracks, and she couldn't help but feel their escape had been too easy.

"Damn," she heard Hiei mutter from beside her.

"What's wrong?" she demanded, turning to look at him. His eyes were narrowed in concentration.

"I still can't sense Kurama," he said. "We'll need to find the boundary of their territory before I can use my Jagan Eye."

"How long will that take?"

Hiei looked up at her, and his red eyes seemed to glow in the dark. "I don't know. It could be miles before their psychic barrier ends." He turned his attention back to the building they'd just exited and frowned. "We need to put as much distance between us as we can before they realize we're gone."

Botan blinked at him in surprise. "You mean you'd rather run than fight? Hiei, I think this is a first for you."

He grunted. "It's called tactical retreat. It may surprise you, but I do have enough sense to know when not to go charging into a warehouse full of telepathic demons."

"You're learning your limitations," she said, nodding at him sagely. "Kurama would be proud."

"Don't patronize me," he snapped suddenly, turning the full force of his glare on her. "I wouldn't have limitations if I didn't have…" He trailed off abruptly, but Botan had caught the gist of what he was insinuating. He wouldn't have limitations if he didn't have her trailing along. Well, that was just great.

"Are you trying to blame this on me?" she demanded, feeling her anger bubbling to the surface as she leaned over him.

"No," he said, staring straight ahead, "though our chances for survival would improve greatly if you weren't so weak."

Botan stared at him with her mouth agape, feeling as though he'd just slapped her. Of all the insults he'd slung at her over the past weeks, this one hit home the hardest. He knew how she felt about her lack of fighting abilities—he knew!—and yet, here he was using it to insult her, to hurt her.

For a long moment, all she wanted to do was slap him as hard as she could. She fought back the urge but her anger didn't dissipate as it normally did. She abruptly stood up, forcing his attention back on her as she turned and stomped off through the underbrush. If he didn't want her around, she'd just find a way out of this mess on her own.

Hiei caught up with her quickly and grabbed hold of her wrist. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Let go of me," she said, shrugging his hand away and storming off, again. It was a lot harder to travel through thick foliage in the dark than she had anticipated, and her pace began to slow down as she picked her way carefully through the underbrush. Tripping over her own feet or cutting herself on thorns and branches wouldn't leave the impression she was hoping for.

She could sense Hiei several feet behind her, and that fact gave her the courage to continue. If she knew he was gone, the forest would start to look daunting, and she might give in to the urge to turn back and find him.

"Is this little episode supposed to prove some kind of point?" Hiei asked. His voice came somewhere to her left, but when she turned to look she couldn't see him. She just knew he sounded irritated, so she continued walking. When she didn't respond, he suddenly appeared right in front of her, eliciting from her a small gasp of alarm. "Botan," he said, and her name on his lips caused her stomach to squirm. "You don't even know where you're going."

Botan felt another surge of anger well up inside her before she snapped back, "So what if I don't? I thought you'd be happy to get rid of me."

Hiei's eyes narrowed a fraction. "You're being ridiculous. We don't have time for this."

"Well, maybe if you'd stop acting like a self-absorbed jerk, I'd be more willing to cooperate." She tried to push past him but he grabbed both her arms and pulled her towards him.

Botan squeaked in surprise as she fell against his chest. "What are you…?" she asked, trying to pull away from him, but he held firm.

"I take back what I said."

Botan stilled in his arms as the implication of his words sank in. She felt his hands loosen and pulled back, standing up to her full height. Hiei was staring past her with a frown on his face, and she knew that statement was as close to an apology as she was going to get. He needed a lot of work in that area.

She felt her anger ebbing away and reached out to touch his shoulder. "Really? You don't think I'm weak?"

He turned his head and pointedly stared off to the side, clearly uncomfortable with the question. "You and I both know you're no fighter. However, what you lack in physical strength, you make up for in perseverance. It's… not an unfavorable trait."

"Oh? Is that Hiei speak for, 'I'm sorry, Botan. I was acting like a huge jerk and didn't mean what I said. Please forgive me.'?" she asked, smiling at him cheekily.

He gave her a blank stare. "Don't push it."

"Well, in that case… apology accepted," she said with a smile. She let go of his shoulder and stood next to him, feeling the last of her anger starting to fade away.

Hiei nodded at her and turned west, gesturing for her to follow him. "Let's get moving. Once the sun begins to rise, we'll be easier to track."

"Wait a minute," Botan said, feeling a queasy sensation in her gut. All she could think about was the corpse of the demon who'd helped them escape and the blank stares of the human prisoners in their cells. As she turned back in the direction of Ronan's base, the hairs on her arms began to stand on end. She knew something terrible was about to happen. "Hiei, we have to go back."

"What?" He spun on his heel and stared at her incredulously. "Have you completely lost your mind?"

"We can't leave them," she murmured almost to herself, but he heard her, anyway.

"What are you talking about?"

"I made a promise to that demon that I'd help the prisoners if he got us out," Botan tried to explain. "I need to go back."

Hiei stared at her with wide eyes, clearly unable to believe what he was hearing. "He's dead," he said, dubiously, "I doubt he cares whether or not you keep that promise, now."

"But Hiei-"

"Demons don't care about the welfare of humans," he said, cutting her off. "When he asked for your help, he was probably referring to himself."

"That's not the point," Botan said, throwing up her hands in frustration. "We can't just leave all those prisoners behind! Imagine the horrible things Ronan will do to them, what he's probably _already_ done to them." She felt a shiver run down her spine.

She heard Hiei's low growl of frustration before he said, "This isn't the time for your humanitarian morals to kick in. Once we contact the Detective, we'll come back for the prisoners. To attempt it now when Ronan and his lackeys are surely seeking us out would be a suicide mission."

Botan shook her head. "We may not get the chance to later. You said so yourself that this barrier could go on for miles. By the time we find the others, Ronan may have already taken the prisoners and gone to another base. Or worse, he may just decide to kill them all. We have to get them out of there!"

"You would risk your own life to save humans you've never even met? Why are they so important to you?" The tone in his voice was sharp and defensive as though the idea of sacrificing himself for another person was a foreign concept.

She knew this wasn't the case, but Botan still felt troubled by his questions and took a moment to think about her response. "Because If I can do something to help someone in trouble, I need to try. I don't think I could sleep at night knowing they died because I didn't have the courage to do what's right." She studied his face for a moment and tried to gauge his reaction. "You'd do the same for Kurama or Yusuke."

He grunted and turned his head to the side, folding his arms over his chest stubbornly. "Kurama is too skilled to find himself in a situation requiring my help. The Detective on the other hand…I'd rather enjoy watching him get his ass handed to him."

"I don't think that's true. You didn't sell him out to Ronan," Botan pointed out.

He frowned at her. "That's not… Our scenarios are completely different."

"In what way?" she asked softly. When he didn't respond, she sighed and said, "I won't just run away."

"They wouldn't return the favor."

"Maybe not, but I'd like to believe that humans are inherently good." Botan turned and started walking back in the direction of the base. "I understand if you don't care enough about them to help me, but please don't try to stop me."

"Foolish woman," Hiei growled, appearing next to her out of seemingly thin air. "This is the worst idea you've ever had."

"Oh, probably," Botan said, vigorously nodding her head. "But it's something I _have_ to do."

"You're not going back in there alone. If you're killed before you've even located them, _then_ what will become of them?"

Botan paused and turned her head to look at him. "I guess you'll just have to help me, then, won't you?"

She kept walking and felt her resolve harden when she heard Hiei's reluctant footsteps a few moments later. It probably wasn't fair of her to do this to him, not when he didn't have the same morals as she. If he left her and went to the edge of the barrier, she had no doubt she wouldn't make it out of the building alive. If he came along to help her accomplish her personal mission, the chances of them escaping were better, but there was still a chance they'd be killed or recaptured. There was also a chance that they'd never see the rest of the Spirit Detectives, again. They were taking a great risk.

Botan hesitated for a moment as her nerves began to take control. Was this really a good idea? They could still turn back and find the edge of the barrier together. But then she realized she would never be able to look Yusuke or Koenma or anyone else she respected in the eye, again. She would always know she took the coward's way out. Something inside her knew that if she left them now, there wouldn't be any prisoners to rescue later.

It occurred to her that Hiei didn't actually care about the humans and was only doing this for her. She wondered briefly why he didn't simply force her to do things his way. He could have easily overpowered her and carried her away kicking and screaming, but he chose to honor her request and help her. Why? When had she—with everything that had happened between them—managed to gain his trust? The thought made her feel warm inside.

Her shoulder brushed against Hiei's, and she glanced over in surprise, not realizing how close he'd gotten. He smirked at her and said, "You're quite stubborn when you set your mind on something."

She smiled back at him, feeling the terror in her chest start to lift. "Yes. I suppose it's a habit I picked up from you."

* * *

They stood outside a small side door that led to the basement of the warehouse, and Botan glanced down at Hiei, feeling her heart hammering in her chest. She closed her fingers around the door handle, but before she could open it, he put a hand on her wrist. "If we go back in there, there's a good chance we'll have to fight for our lives. You may not like what you see."

He said it as a statement, but the question was clear. Did she really want to do this? The seriousness in his expression told her he'd get them out by any means necessary, even brutality if it came to that. She nodded her head and pulled open the door, taking a moment to allow her eyes to adjust to the darkness after she'd stepped inside. The door slammed behind them, causing the fire from the nearby candles on the wall to flicker out. Smoke tendrils curled up toward the ceiling.

"They're this way," Hiei said with a jerk of his head.

Botan nodded and together they followed the slight energy trail from the imprisoned humans and wound their way through the dimly lit corridors. Finding the humans, again, wasn't as easy as she'd thought it would be. There were several dead ends that forced them to backtrack or find alternate routes. The energy signatures of the humans were everywhere but most of them seemed to disappear without a trace, a phenomenon that didn't make sense. Were they following trails of humans that had been there at one point but weren't any longer?

She turned a corner and was hit with a wave of stench that made her stop in her tracks. She had to cover her nose with the collar of her shirt in order to breathe. She turned away and coughed violently into her hand. There was no doubt in her mind that they'd found the human prisoners.

Hiei's demon energy spiked as he kicked open the door of the first cell and leapt inside. Botan gathered her resolve and followed him in, nearly running into him when he froze in the middle of the tiny room. The human, a woman, was slumped over against the back wall, staring at the floor with a glazed over expression. Her hands were cuffed together and chained above her head to the wall. Botan cautiously approached and knelt down to feel her throat for a pulse. The skin was cold and hard to the touch. "She's dead," Botan said with a shaky sigh. She stared at her as she recited a little prayer in her head. "Let's check the next one."

Hiei was already breaking open the lock of the next cell with a burst of demon energy. Botan got there just as he shouldered his way inside and followed him in, preparing herself for the worst. This time the human was alive and scrambled to his feet at their approach, staring at them with wide, fearful eyes. He reminded Botan of a feral cat.

"It's okay," she said, holding out her hands in a placating gesture. "We're not here to hurt you." The human relaxed slightly but the tension didn't leave his body. He didn't look that old. No more than sixteen or seventeen.

"Keep him occupied," Hiei ordered. "I'm going to break that chain."

"Okay, just be careful," Botan said, going to work on healing the wounds on the boy's arms and legs. "Don't hurt him."

Hiei grunted and swung the knife he'd procured from the blue horned demon at the chain. With a 'clank' it broke in two, freeing the boy from the wall. His wrists were still cuffed together but at least now he could move freely.

"Let's go," Hiei said. "You can heal him later."

Botan turned to the boy and said, "Come with us. We'll get you out of here."

They went down the rows of cells, freeing the humans they could, leaving behind the ones they couldn't. They had a total of eight when all was said and done. Many of them had deep scaring from weeks of embedded chains in their limbs. Some of them were so thin Botan wondered how they were even still alive. Their rib cages stuck out and the muscles in their arms and legs had diminished to virtually nothing. They looked like walking skeletons covered in skin.

A slow, burning anger simmered just below the surface of Botan's proficient mask. She had to deal with death on a regular basis, and she'd seen a lot of terrible things, but she could never understand how someone could do something like this. Many of these humans were still young, barely adults, and yet, here they were chained in cells and starving to death. What had they done to deserve such a fate?

While Hiei zipped on ahead, Botan herded the humans together and urged them to keep quiet. Since most of them were weak from malnourishment, their progress was slow going. This was an unexpected problem that nagged at the back of her mind. What would she do if they were attacked? They'd no doubt run into trouble soon. She found it odd that they hadn't run into guards or _something_ of the sort already but tried not to dwell on it too much. She kept her focus on the task at hand.

Hiei appeared at the top of a set of stairs and gestured for them to follow. Just as the last of the humans made it to the top, one of the doors at the end of the hall swung open and several armed demons charged out, raising swords above their heads. Hiei set to work on them and Botan stared in awe, half sickened and half amazed by what she was seeing. Hiei was such an expert in his field that he had them in pieces on the floor before they even realized what was happening. His expression didn't change and his movement was fluid, graceful without any hint of hesitation. No remorse. Was this the brutal, cut-throat killer that everyone knew and feared?

Botan felt a shiver race up her spine and— not for the first time—she was glad that he was now on their side. He would make a formidable and dangerous adversary.

Hiei ran on ahead, and Botan corralled the captive humans around the demon corpses, careful to avoid stepping on them. When they rounded the corner, more demons were bleeding out on the floor, and Botan felt queasy at the sight of so much blood. She began to lead her group around the mess, but one of the humans collapsed with a groan, lacking the strength to continue. Botan turned around and made her way to him, realizing with dismay it was the boy from the second prison cell. Determined not to leave him, she picked him up and cradled his back and legs in her arms. He was so light he only weighed half of what he should.

Botan pulled him into her chest and nibbled on her bottom lip in concern. What would she do if more of them collapsed? She couldn't carry them all, and she certainly wouldn't burden Hiei with them. What would happen once they got outside? In their inebriated states, would the cold be too much for them? Botan frowned and reached her senses out for Hiei's demon energy. He was in the next hall but wasn't moving.

She took a deep breath to calm her frayed nerves and stopped her party along the wall, ordering them to remain still and quiet until she returned. None of them argued, and they watched her leave with dead eyes, as though they'd already lost hope.

She followed Hiei's demon energy to a room along the right side of the wall and stopped outside it, certain he was inside. She pushed open the door and stared in horror at Hiei's crumpled body, writhing with spasms in the middle of the floor. Ronan was leaning against the wall, watching his pain in fascination like he was observing the end result of some long awaited science experiment, which Botan realized with a morbid sense of irony that he probably was.

She ran to Hiei's side and dropped down next to him. "Hiei!" she cried, grabbing onto his shoulders. His body shook violently for another couple moments before he fell limp in her arms. She wrapped a hand under his head to support his neck and pulled him to her chest, fighting the desperation that wanted to consume her. She glared up at Ronan with as much hate as she could muster. "What did you do to him?" she demanded.

Ronan started to laugh deep and low in his chest, an unnatural sound that sent chills down her spine. The sight made Botan feel physically ill.

Bad men weren't supposed to be comfortable in their own skin. She couldn't understand how someone could do such horrible things and go on as if nothing had happened. How they could have such confidence in themselves.

"He had a little accident," he said with a smirk. "His heart is failing."

"No, stop it! You can't do that to him!" Botan held him closer, intent on protecting him. She wouldn't let him die. "You can't keep hurting people!"

"Then it's a good thing he's not a person," Ronan smirked as he watched her reaction. "If there's anything you'd like to say to him, I suggest you do so now. He won't be alive much longer."

Botan ignored Ronan as she hugged Hiei tighter. His eyes were closed and blood soaked his cloak, though she couldn't tell if it was his or from someone else. "Don't you die on me, Hiei," she said, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "Don't you dare die. I need you!" She realized at that moment that she wasn't afraid for her own life. The thought of losing him was far more frightening than facing down a hoard of telepathic demons, and she would sacrifice herself if it meant saving him. She wouldn't let him die alone, deep in enemy territory where he was despised and friendless. The thoughts of death heightened her senses and gave her courage. "I love you so much," she whispered as tears began to sting the corners of her eyes.

She felt his pulse pound against her skin. So strong. Could he really be dying? "Please spare him," she whimpered, half pleading to Ronan and half praying to any deity who would listen.

She barely noticed when two demons standing guard at the door stepped up next to her. One of them pointed a sword at her, but Ronan waved a hand as if to dismiss them. "Take her back to her cell. She could still be of some use to us. And gather the rest of the prisoners. We'll move as soon as I've cut out his Jagan."

One of the demons grabbed her arm, but she violently shrugged him away, trying to stay close to the fire demon. "Please, Hiei, wake up!" she cried desperately as the demons grabbed her roughly around her midsection. "Get off me!" She struggled and thrashed, fighting with all her strength to dislodge them. They started to drag her away, and her eyes sought out Ronan's desperately, searching for any sign of compassion. He smiled at her as he approached Hiei's body and summoned a glowing, purple substance from his hands. It merged into the shape of a sword, and he raised it above his head.

* * *

**Peneia Teke**: Well, hopefully Hiei didn't seem too out of character in this chapter. The scene where Botan decides to go back to Ronan's base was kind of adlibbed. Or at least, it took on a life of its own; it definitely wasn't supposed to be that long. But anyway, I won't keep you. On to part two!


	14. The Showdown, Part II

_He smiled at her as he approached Hiei's body and summoned a glowing, purple substance from his hands. It merged into the shape of a sword, and he raised it above his head._

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: The Showdown, Part II**

* * *

"Hiei!" Botan screamed, reaching both hands out toward them.

Time seemed to slow as a blinding light lit the room and a ball of compressed, crackling energy surged toward Ronan. It hit him full in the chest, sending him rolling across the floor onto his back. Botan stared after him in shock and took a shaky step before her legs gave out. She slumped to the floor, her body still tingling from the rush of power. The two guards groaned on the floor nearby, having been caught up in the aftershock of the spirit orb.

Ronan pulled himself back up and glared murderously at Botan. "You little bitch," he said, storming toward her with a look of such hatred, it paralyzed her with fear. "I'll tear your goddamn head off!"

Before he could reach her, Hiei leapt to his feet and flitted behind Ronan, pointing his knife into the flesh of his neck. "Take one more step, and I swear she'll be the last thing you ever see."

"Hiei!" Botan exclaimed, feeling a sudden lightness in her chest. She almost didn't believe her eyes.

"That's impossible," Ronan hissed as he tried to get a look at Hiei. "You're supposed to be dead."

"Hn. You think very highly of your abilities," Hiei said coldly, "but you're a fool if you think the same trick will work on me twice." Without taking his eyes off his nemesis he called over to Botan, "Can you move?"

"Yes, I think so," she replied, standing up on unsteady legs. It had never occurred to her how much of a toll spirit energy had on the body, at least when it was used in a physical attack. How did the boys deal with it on a regular basis without wearing themselves out? "Are you okay?"

"What are you waiting for, then?" Hiei snapped, ignoring her question. "Take your prisoners and go."

His harsh tone surprised her and she crossed her arms over her chest defensively. "No, I'm not going to leave you."

"Botan…!"

"Detain her," Ronan snapped, and the two dazed demon guards leapt to their feet. "Do _not_ allow her to escape." They were on her instantly. One of the guards grabbed her hair and forced her head back. Her breathing hitched in a shallow gasp as she tried to lean into the pain, bumping into his chest. She struggled against his grip but he shook her head back and forth a couple times, causing pain to shoot down her neck and into her hairline. "Now, let me get this straight," she heard Ronan say. He was clearly directing his inquiry at Hiei. "You mean to tell me you were just _pretending_ to be incapacitated that whole time?"

Botan strained to look straight ahead, determined to watch what was going on. "You're hurting me," she hissed, trying to ease the pressure on her head. The guard clenched his fist more tightly around her hair.

"Yes," Hiei was saying. "It didn't take long for you to fall for the bait, and now I know your weakness."

As Ronan absorbed this information his shocked expression faded and his features began to relax. He smiled and pressed his lips together. "Hm… you're very clever. I admit, I underestimated you," he said. "But _I_ also know _your_ weakness." Then he glanced at the demons still holding Botan and told Hiei very clearly, "My telepathic abilities may no longer work on you, but dear Botan is still fair game."

"Do it and I'll slit your throat faster than you can blink," Hiei hissed near his ear. His voice sounded loud in the deathly silent room.

"You won't have time."

One of the guards unsheathed a knife from his belt and plunged it through the soft flesh of Botan's side. She stared down at it in shock as blood poured down her hip and leg. He held it for a moment before pulling it back out and pain overpowered her, dulling her senses until she couldn't think straight. The room began to spin and Botan felt displaced as though she was watching herself from outside her body. There was so much blood. It pooled around her feet in a crimson puddle. Her hands went to her side to clutch the wound, and she gasped at the searing, pulsing pain, unable to breathe. It shot up and down her side like a burning ember against her skin. Her abdomen wanted to tear itself inside out.

"No!" Hiei roared, flitting to her side and slashing apart the two demons that were still holding her. Their bodies spurted blood and collapsed to the floor in several pieces. With them no longer supporting her, Botan began to fall, but Hiei caught her before she could hit the ground. "Breathe," he commanded, clutching her trembling hand. "Damn it, woman, breathe!"

"I… Hiei," Botan gasped. The edge of her vision was going black, and she kept seeing little flashes of light. She knew she would pass out soon.

"Look at me," he snapped, forcing her eyes back on him.

"Botan! Hiei!"

Botan was vaguely aware of an explosion through the wall on her right, and Hiei instinctively folded his body around her, protecting her from falling debris. She felt three familiar energy signatures surrounding them, and the Spirit Detectives appeared through the smoke and dust, charging toward Ronan with their weapons raised.

He tried to make a run for it, but Yusuke shot him through a wall with his Spirit Gun. He and Kuwabara raced through after him, but Kurama hung back upon noticing Botan in Hiei's arms. He walked up to them and put a hand on Hiei's shoulder. The fire demon glanced at him in acknowledgement.

Kurama began speaking, and Botan tried to focus on his face, but her vision kept blurring in and out, making it hard to think straight. She squirmed in Hiei's arms, gasping softly as the pain pulled at her abdomen. More demons poured into the room and turned to charge at Hiei and Kurama. The red head, after a few more words to Hiei, leapt into the fray with his rose whip at the ready and began slicing demons apart with his Rose Whiplash.

She strained to stare after him, but Hiei turned her face back to his and activated his Jagan Eye. Botan stared at the blue light in fascination, watching it pulse in a hypnotic rhythm. She felt her eyelids grow heavy and her body began to tingle. After a couple minutes the pain from her wound subsided to a dull ache, though she was sure it was only because her body had gone completely numb. She felt Hiei's presence in her mind, an occurrence that wasn't completely foreign but no less startling than the first time he'd spoken to her telepathically. Instead of his usual insults, his presence was comforting and warm. She wanted to fall asleep, but the part of her that was still aware knew that would be a very bad idea.

_Sleep_, the presence in her mind whispered. _I'll protect you_.

Botan resisted, but the suggestion in her mind was too strong. She drifted off to the sound of battle raging all around her.

* * *

Botan's eyes fluttered open, and she blinked a couple times to clear her vision as the room slowly swam into focus. For awhile she didn't move, allowing her body time to adjust to consciousness. Her eyes slid over the sparse décor that furnished the room, as sterile as the walls themselves. She obviously wasn't dead, which meant she was probably in a hospital room of some sort. She shifted over so she was lying on her side and propped herself up on an elbow. She could hear voices coming from an adjacent room and strained to hear what was being said. One voice carried over the others, and she couldn't help but smile.

"As if that wouldn't be enough to draw suspicion," Yusuke was saying. "I don't think we've ever had any sort of conversation without it ending in him face down in the dirt."

"Shut up, Urameshi," Kuwabara shouted in irritation. "I nearly beat you last time we fought, or have you already forgotten?"

She heard Yusuke's grunt of amusement. "Yeah… but what you're not mentioning is I had my hands behind my back the entire time, and you still lost!"

"Urameshi! Don't make stuff up. We were just playing a game!"

"A bet," Yusuke added. "It was getting so easy to beat him I was starting to feel guilty. Like beating up a preschooler."

"Hey!" Kuwabara squealed indignantly. "I'm not _that_ weak! Honestly, show a little modesty once in awhile!"

"Maybe _you_ should show a little skill." That was definitely Hiei.

Botan giggled loudly and the voices suddenly got quiet before several sets of footsteps rushed to the door and two figures burst into the room.

"Botan?" Yusuke demanded, followed closely by Kuwabara. His facial features visibly relaxed upon seeing her. He jumped onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her neck, pulling her into his chest in a bone-crushing hug. "What the hell were you thinking? You scared the living shit out of us, you know?!"

"We thought you were dead for sure," Kuwabara added, stepping up to the foot of her bed.

Kurama and Hiei stood back against the wall, quietly watching the reunion.

"Sorry, guys," Botan mumbled into his shirt. She pulled away and smiled up at them. "But the good news is you cracked the case, right?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara exchanged glances. "Yeah, about that."

"It was Kurama who figured it out," Kuwabara said.

Botan looked up at him with a smile. "Good ole' Kurama. I knew we kept you around for a reason! So what happened? Tell me everything!"

Kurama smiled and took a step forward, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, we discovered Ronan wasn't exactly targeting Gondawara but rather a drug of his called Batke, an antidrug to counteract the chemical, Butaline."

"Butaline!" Botan gasped and tried to sit up in bed. "Wasn't that the word Yusuke and Kuwabara found written in blood in Gondawara's mansion?"

Kurama nodded. "Yes, after Ronan killed his household servants, Gondawara returned to his home to leave us that message, knowing our search would eventually lead us there. Butaline is a chemical compound Gondawara used to control Ronan up until the days before his escape into Demon World. Batke is a similar version of that drug he created for himself to keep Ronan from being able to read his thoughts and control his mind."

"How do you know all this?" Botan asked.

"Kurama snuck off to meet the bastard while me an' Kuwabara were off looking for you two," Yusuke said, obviously put-out at being left out of the loop.

"He contacted me shortly before Ronan attacked the temple and again after you and Hiei were abducted. He agreed to provide us with key information if we 'disposed' of his experiment," Kurama said with a look of disgust. "It took us a few days to negotiate the terms. As it was, we didn't have much of a choice but to agree."

"He sounds like a nasty piece of work," Botan said. "What did Ronan want with the drug, anyway?"

"Butaline, once injected into the bloodstream, can take years or even decades to wear off. Ronan wanted the Batke in order to live a free life, away from Gondawara's control. We believe he was using the imprisoned humans as test subjects to create his own version of the Batke, assuming he couldn't get his hands on Gondawara."

"I see." Botan looked down at her sheets for a moment, lost in thought. "How did you finally find us?"

Kurama tucked a hand into one of his pockets before replying, "Gondawara theorized that Ronan had taken up residence in his old underground laboratory and gave us the coordinates. Luckily his theory proved correct. We arrived shortly before you were injured."

"How much of that do you remember?" Yusuke asked.

"Oh, um. The last thing I can think of…" She trailed off, unsure what to tell them. The last thing she remembered was Hiei in her head telling her he'd protect her. She didn't think he'd appreciate her telling that to the others. "Well, I remember you guys breaking through the wall," she said, grinning up at Yusuke.

"Yeah, that was pretty badass," he said. "Too bad you were out for the best part," he said and promptly began to describe their encounter with Ronan.

"_This is it, guys," Yusuke said as they stood in the entrance of the base, surrounded by crumbling brick and chunks of broken ceiling plaster. "We end it here."_

"_You said it, Urameshi! Let's kick this guy's ass!" _

_They took off through the dimly lit corridors, following their friend's energy signatures and killing demons that got in their way. A small cluster of guards ran around the corner and charged at the Spirit Detectives, but Kuwabara cut them off with his Spirit Sword. Yusuke kicked one into the wall just as he felt Botan's spirit energy suddenly flicker dangerously low. "Did you feel that?" he called, his voice echoing off the corridor. _

_Kurama's eyes narrowed as he sliced the last guard through his abdomen and straightened up, mouth set in a grim line. "Botan's life may be in danger. We must hurry."_

_That was all Yusuke needed to hear before adrenaline kicked in and he stopped thinking. "If that bastard hurt her, he'd better start praying for his damn life. I'll rip his balls out his throat," he said, racing ahead, no longer thinking about Kurama and Kuwabara. He could hear their footsteps behind him but didn't slow down. They could fend for themselves._

_He followed Hiei's energy signature to a locked door and pounded his fist against it when the knob didn't open. "Hiei! Botan!" he shouted as Kurama and Kuwabara jogged up behind him. "Stand back," he ordered, pointing his fore finger at the door. "Spirit Gun!" It exploded inward, knocked off its hinges by the ball of white energy. They didn't even wait for the dust to clear before charging inside._

_Yusuke saw Hiei out of the corner of his eye, but his sights were already on Ronan, trying to make an escape. He fired his Spirit Gun a second time, blasting him through a wall. He leapt through after him and sensed Kuwabara behind him with his Spirit Sword held high. Ronan groaned and cracked open an eye, coughing from the cloud of dust. He slowly pulled himself to a sitting position. Blood trickled down from a wound in his matted, black hair, seeping into his eye. _

"_Stay down," Yusuke warned, aiming his pointer finger at him, again, "unless you'd rather have me detach your head from your shoulders. You're not gonna win." _

_Ronan scowled at them and brushed pieces of plaster off his clothes. "Don't underestimate my abilities. Once I've charred your body into an unrecognizable pile of flesh, I'll cut off your precious finger and send it to Lord Koenma on a platter. It'll be the only part of you they'll ever find."_

"_That's rich coming from a guy sprawled out on his back," Yusuke mocked, taking a step toward him. "Better start prayin', bud."_

"_Yeah, you're outnumbered here," Kuwabara said, "and we're not feeling too generous."_

_Ronan smiled at them and slowly stood up, summoning a purple substance into his hands that merged into the shape of a sword. He suddenly lunged at Yusuke who leapt to the side in a defensive stance. Kuwabara charged forward, clashing his Sword against Ronan's, and pushed him back a step. Ronan held up a hand as though to stop him, and Kuwabara crashed directly into a force field, as solid as a brick wall. "What the hell is this?" he demanded, slamming his fist into the invisible barrier. _

"_He's boxed himself in," Yusuke noted, stepping cautiously around Ronan. _

"_Why don't you come out and fight instead of hiding like a little pussy?" Kuwabara said with a scowl. "That's how real men do it, after all."_

_Ronan smirked at him. "I may not be powerful enough to beat you, but why fight my own battles when I can have you fight them for me?" His pupils began to dilate until his entire irises turned black. He stared at Kuwabara for a tense moment before frowning in confusion._

"_Uh? Is something supposed to happen?" Kuwabara asked blankly._

_Yusuke barked out a laugh and said, "I think he just tried to manipulate you. Too bad nobody told him that trick won't work on us."_

"_You're lying!" Ronan hissed through clenched teeth. "No one can overcome my mental powers." _

"_To be fair, Yusuke is correct," Kurama said, suddenly stepping through the hole in the wall. He had a few blood splatters on his red uniform but appeared otherwise unharmed. "Your friend, Gondawara, gave us all the information we required. It would be wise to come quietly so we can end this without further bloodshed."_

"_Yeah, we each took some of that Batke crap to keep you out of our heads," Yusuke said with a smirk. "Kinda sucks when someone foils your plans so thoroughly, huh?" _

"Whatever, Urameshi," Kuwabara said, folding his arms across his chest. "You didn't say that last part."

"Okay, fine, so I maybe I just made it up," Yusuke said, "It's called adlib."

"Hiei, how did _you_ break his control back there?" Botan asked, glancing passed the others at Hiei. "I mean, they were all immune, but you…"

His eyes widened briefly at the sudden attention. "Ronan turned my Jagan Eye against me. I spent time meditating to strengthen my control over it, so it wouldn't be swayed to betray me, again."

"Nice," Yusuke said appreciatively. "That's the way to do it, Hiei."

Botan had one more question nagging at the back of her mind but was almost afraid to ask. "What about Machiko?" she asked, remembering the black haired girl. "How did she play into all this?"

She saw the muscles in Kurama's face tense, but he gave no other outward sign that he was upset. He exchanged a quick glance with Hiei. "She was one of Gondawara's servants," he replied solemnly, "the sole survivor. We weren't going to tell you this because we didn't want to upset you, but Machiko was just another message from Gondawara. He allowed her to be sacrificed in order to capture our attention."

"So… the brand on her back… that was really from Gondawara?" she asked, feeling dread curl in the pit of her stomach.

"Yes. Hiei was unable to search her mind because Gondawara had injected her with a dose of Batke before he'd sent her to find us. Once it wore off, Ronan was able to track her down to the temple."

Botan took a moment to digest all the new information. There were so many people who'd been caught up in the middle of Ronan and Gondawara's feud, so many people hurt. "What's going to happen to him?"

"Ronan is awaiting his trial in Spirit World's prison," Kurama said. "Unfortunately, Gondawara disappeared soon after our meeting. He hasn't been seen since."

"It's a shame Ronan has to be punished, considering he just wanted to be free from that horrible man," Botan said.

"But he hurt you," Yusuke said, frowning at the ferry girl. "Don't you think that counts for something? You don't think he should be punished for that?"

"Well, yes. Of course, he needs to atone for the people he hurt," Botan said, "but still… isn't freedom something we all have a right to?"

"Yes, though ironically it's something we tend to take for granted," Kurama said. The others grunted in agreement.

"That's human greed," Hiei piped up. "They think that just because they get their hands on something, they're entitled to it. We should have allowed Ronan to kill him." Nobody disagreed with him.

Botan stared down and her legs, twisting up the sheets in her fists. "How are the prisoners? Are they okay?"

Kurama nodded. "They're in another wing of the hospital recovering. Many of them are malnourished and underweight, but once they regain their strength they should make a full recovery. Koenma sent in a team to scout for any prisoners we might have missed."

"We heard that you went running back in to save them," Yusuke said, dryly. "Leave it to you to throw yourself into the middle of a conflict without thinking things through."

"I did think it through!" Botan protested with vehemence. "I was afraid for them."

Kurama nodded, and his expression turned serious. "You likely saved their lives."

Hiei mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "too soft," but the others ignored him.

* * *

Several hours later, Botan awoke with a start and turned on her side in the hospital bed, confused for a moment as to where she was. She relaxed once she remembered what happened and blinked owlishly into the darkness, trying to sense the disturbance that had awakened her. The halls were quiet and dimly lit and she realized it must be sometime in the night. She heard a shuffle near the window on her left and snapped her eyes to the source, reaching out with her spirit awareness.

"Hiei? Is that you?" She needn't have asked; he wasn't trying to mask his demon energy, but the words were out before she could stop them.

"I'm here," came his quiet response. He was sitting in a chair in the corner, watching her intently. She couldn't see his face, masked as it was in shadow, but she felt his eyes on her.

"What are you doing here?"

His silence spoke volumes. She wasn't sure if she was ready to face him, yet, after everything that had happened. After everything she'd said. He'd been awake for all of it, she cringed inwardly. Did he remember any of it? Of course, he did.

Botan hesitated before patting the side of the bed in an invitation for him to join her, and after a moment's hesitation he obliged. He didn't sit but merely stood next to the bed with his hands behind his back.

"So…" Botan said, unsure for once what to say. "How are you feeling?"

Hiei lifted an eyebrow. "_I'm_ fine. _You're_ the one in a hospital bed."

"That's true," she agreed. "Kind of a weird change, huh?" Hiei grunted in acknowledgment, and they fell into silence once more. "Look, Hiei," Botan finally began, deciding to address the elephant in the room, "about what I said back there… I didn't realize you were awake, and you know how I am when I get worked up… it was just a heat of the moment thing."

"You didn't mean any of it." He said it like a statement, but Botan could hear the underlying question.

"Oh, no! Of course, I did! I just meant that I understand if you don't return my feelings," she tried to explain. "I didn't really think either of us would make it through that alive, to be honest." That reminded her of Hiei's little scene with Ronan and she turned furrowed brows on him. "I can't believe you let me believe you were dead. I even cried over you, jerk!"

Hiei just shrugged. "If I'd told you, your act wouldn't have been as authentic."

"Are you saying I'm not a good actress?"

"I'm saying you can't lie to save your life. Besides," he said, "the emotional trauma helped you focus your spirit energy."

"That _was_ amazing, wasn't it?" she grinned. "It was so pretty, like a miniature star."

"You're just like the Detective," he said with a small smirk. Botan stared at him in confusion until he added, "your spirit energy increases exponentially when someone you care about is in danger."

That sobering comment brought Botan out of her euphoria, and she stared at him with wide eyes. He knew how she felt, yet he hadn't left. He was still standing next to her bed. It gave her hope in a way she hadn't allowed herself to feel before. "And you, Hiei? Do you love me?"

His eyes snapped to hers and flickered away, settling on a spot on the wall behind her. He shifted his weight, clearly uncomfortable by the situation. "I think you already know the answer to that," he said vaguely.

Botan sighed and glanced down at her bed sheets, feeling more disappointed than she knew she should have. It was a long shot, anyway. "Oh, that's okay. You don't have to stay here. I'm not trying to pressure you."

Hiei stilled as though confused by her words. Then he scoffed. "Stupid woman, that's not what I meant." He sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned against the frame, folding his hands behind his neck. Then he turned his head to look at her. "I have no intention of leaving you."

She didn't know what to say to that so she just gave him a bright smile and reached out to wrap her arms around his neck, hoping to convey her feelings through her actions. She felt him stiffen against her before he tentatively brought his arms around her back in an awkward hug. She smiled against his neck, feeling as though her happiness would burst from her chest.

She didn't really care if they didn't have a traditional "relationship". He wasn't the kind to buy her flowers or chocolates or take her out to see a movie (unless she begged him), and she doubted he'd ever take her out to a romantic dinner. But none of that mattered because what they had was better. It was real. They'd been through more than most people, been tested and tried, and they came back out stronger. He didn't need to say what she already knew. He loved her, in his own way, and that was all that mattered.

Fin

* * *

**Peneia Teke**: Well, guys, after seven years it's finally finished. Thanks for sticking with me through it all; I couldn't have done it without all your support. I'm a little sad that it's over because, let's face it, seven years is a looong time for anything. I just want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, or alerted either this story or me as an author. I really, really appreciate all the comments, praise, and criticism you've given me. Hopefully, I've improved a bit as a writer through all this.

I really hope you guys liked the way I ended it because I'm very happy with it. I didn't want the ending too sappy, and I couldn't really see Hiei confessing his love for Botan right then and there, so that was the compromise. I tried to answer all the questions, so let me know if anything is unclear.

I doubt this will be the last time you'll see me in the Yu Yu Hakusho fandom. I have some ideas for one-shots, and I may even go back and rewrite _Blind Love_, but we'll see. I can't promise anything.

Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the story! See you on the flip side ^_^


End file.
